Issei Hyoudou is Venomous
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is bitten by a spider. What happens? I dont know. Do you? Rated M for: Violence, Language, Lemons and Awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story idea. I hope you guys enjoy it. ;) **

**I own nothing. Nothing at all. I will never own anything in my stories, sadly. **

* * *

Location: Gremory Research Institute, Gremory Territory, Underworld.

Date: January 1st, 2013.

"How is the testing going?"

"It is going well sir. All tests have been positive. The spiders have adapted well to the devil powers and have generated superior abilities to their… human world counterparts… and when I say superior, I mean way superior. These spiders, have developed venom that are absolutely lethal to our kind. It is amazing. They have extreme strength, speed, jumping powers, and they seem to have developed some sort of danger sense. I call it Spider-sense." The nerd said with a joke. The other man did not really care. "Anyways, they also have webbing, except for one. The webbing itself is extremely strong and some of the spiders have developed… different characteristics. There is one with a fire resistant web and there is one which that has an insane durability. It is hard to cut or tear apart. To cut just one tiny strand of this webbing, we had to actually take a chainsaw and power it up with our devil powers… and even then it took five minutes just to cut through one stand of the webbing."

"Amazing work doctor. I am going to take these spiders to my office now. I have some personal tests to run."

"Yes of course, but I warn you. They are extremely dangerous. Please be careful."

"I will doctor. Do not worry." Said the head devil. With that, the nerd devil left, letting the head devil take the spiders out of the cages and into separate containers. He went to his office on the top floor and sat down on his desk. The spiders were placed on his desk and he began to work on his computer, doing some research.

_CRAAASH! _The wall from the side of his office crashed down and he was sent flying into the wall. He got up but when he got out of the debris, the spiders were gone.

* * *

Location: Museum of Natural Science, Tokyo, Japan.

Date: April 1st, 2014.

Issei Hyoudou was a young man of 15 who enjoyed science things. He was an extremely smart cookie, who aced all his tests and never got anything below a 95. He always worked hard with his work though this did come at a major cost. He was always picked on and bullied. He never had a girlfriend, he had no friends actually. He was a loser socially but he was a brilliant mind. He also had a fascination for spiders.

Issei was not a strong person. He was actually really thin and weak, so he was never able to defend for himself. However, he was a very nice man but that never helped. No one ever wanted to talk to him unless they wanted him to help with their homework or something… He did have a 'girlfriend' once, but all she did was go out with him once on a date as a dare by her friends. He was dropped like a rock the day after the date. From there on out, he developed a slight fear of women ever coming up to him and asking him out… and this fear… was deeper then he thought.

Issei was an orphaned child at birth. However, when he was 5, he was adopted by a very rich couple looking for a tax break. A child. They never loved him, but no one cared. Issei grew up all alone, his only friend was the pet spider that the parents got him after weeks of begging. He cared for the spider, and once he got what he wanted… he never bothered the parents again. He was barely even noticed.

Issei was walked around the city museum in his town of Tokyo. He went to an all-male public school in Tokyo, so he went to the museum twice a week. Today, there was a major thing going within the science center, so he wanted to see it. It had something to do with spiders, so he wanted to check it out. So it was about 5 p.m. when he went to see it.

Issei began to walk around the many displays of the spider exhibit which were centered all around a large microscope. He was the only one currently at the spider exhibit, since most people hate spiders. He was just looking around and then he was approached by a nice looking man.

"I can see you are fascinated by the eight legged wonders of the world." The man said with a smile.

"Yes. I have always held a fascination for spiders. I have a goliath bird eater at home. Big boy."

"Ah, beautiful creatures is what they are. Say, would you like to see the brand new spiders that were found in America?"

"Wait… What new spiders?"

"Ah, well you would be the first to see it actually. These spiders were just discovered in New Jersey, in America. Come over here." The man said with a smile. He pointed towards a white see through container. It had a total of six boxes. Issei walked over and began to look into them.

"There were five spiders that we originally found, and what we found was amazing. They had developed super spider things. Like they could jump farther, they had stronger webs. It was quite amazing."

"Wow, they are beautiful." Issei said looking into the boxes. The spiders were a magnificently colored, all with different colors. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, White. It was really beautiful.

"Yes, they are. Say, did you know that in a local laboratory, we actually created a super spider? We created a brand new species of spider. We combined the DNA of all of these spiders together, and we made a new species. We called it, Venom."

"Where is it?" Issei asked. The man looked into one of the boxes. "Huh… I guess one of our researchers are working with. I'm sorry." The man said with a smile.

"Oh that is ok. This is really cool. What are you calling these new spiders?"

"Well, we haven't developed an actual scientific name for them, but right now we are calling them. Devil Spiders."

"Cause they were in New Jersey?" Issei said with a laugh.

"A little bit of that, but it was mainly because, take a look at their abdomens. Top and Bottom, do you see those patterns on them? They all have strange patterns on them, in the shape of bat wings. So, we decided to call them Devil Spiders."

"Huh, that is really neat." Issei said. Unknown to him, a spider was lurking about on the ceiling above, coming down upon a web. "I like that name. So, I wanted to give you something." Issei said, taking out his wallet. He handed him a 5000 yen banknote.

"Oh we can't accept this." The man said with a smile.

The spider landed upon Isseis jacket and began to crawl in.

"Oh please, I insist. I want to help you guys out. I know that this research doesn't get too much Federal money, so please, take it."

"Well, I appreciate the donation. Say, since we have the spiders, you would like to be able to have a spider named after you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes of course!"

"Well, I would love it. Can I choose?"

"Of course."

Issei pointed towards the Tarantula. "I want that one."

"Then, we shall call it… What is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

"We shall call it the Hyoudou Spider. It has a nice ring to it."

"It does. Thank you so much."

"We thank you as well."

"Well, it is time for me to head home."

"Of course. Come back again!"

"I will!" Issei said with a smile, waving good bye and leaving. Upon exiting the room where the spiders were, Issei felt a massive pain on his right wrist. He began to shake it and what came out shocked him. A massive spider came out of his jacket and scurried away. "The… hell?"

Issei pulled up his jacket sleeve and looked at the injury. It was already swelling. Issei left the building and began to run home, his stomach hungry.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Issei was home, but he felt dizzy. He made his way up the stairs and into his room, before he fell to the floor, his mind going blank. He was passing out…

* * *

**Read. Review. Rawr MOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Thank Blue boy for telling me to write another chapter for this :P **

**I may or may not write another chapter tonight, so don't expect me to. If I do, I dunno which story I will write for... so yea..**

**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next morning, a Saturday morning, when Issei woke up. He was sleeping on the floor and when he got up, he was full of energy.

"Oh man, I guess I was lucky I didn't die…" Issei said with a laugh. He got up and went past his mirror, going to get his clothes, but then he stopped.

"The hell…?" Issei said. He was suddenly full of muscles, a six pack included. It wasn't perfect of course, but he was shocked. "Holy cow… Did that spider…. No… couldn't be… but… what other explanation is this…?" Issei said shocked. Issei shook his head, just not going to worry about it. He was just going to take this gift and not look it in the mouth. Issei left his room after getting dressed in some clothing, finding that it was a much tighter fit then before.

"Damn… I need to buy some new clothes." Issei said. He took his wallet and some toast, before leaving the house. His parents were eating but they said nothing. He went outside into the sunlight and began to jog, only to feel a need to sprint. Issei started sprinting and what shocked him was his speed as a sprinter was immense! He was so much faster than before! He was able to keep up with an accelerating car!

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei was in down town Tokyo, with his headphones in his ears. He was listening to some American rapper known as Eminem. He was listening to the song, Monster, as he entered the mall and walked around. He headed towards his favorite store which sold his favorite clothing, and he began to browse. He began to look through a rack of clothes when something shot out of his wrist. It was something stringy. It attached to the ceiling and he was pulled up, where he hit the ceiling then somehow disconnected, hitting the floor.

"OW." Issei said. "What the fuck was that?"

He got up out of the destruction of the rack, before he quickly grabbed the clothing he saw and then went to another rack.

* * *

He finished up in twenty minutes, walking towards the exit when he spotted something. Crimson Red hair. Issei looked at her from the corner in her eyes. She was gorgeous and she had enormous breasts. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was walking with another girl who had even BIGGER jugs! It was a girl who had her black hair in a long ponytail. She was really pretty. They both were the hottest girls Issei ever saw, but he knew he never had a chance. However, when he passed them, he noticed them turned their heads his way and looked at him. However, he increased his speed and left.

* * *

Back in the Mall, the two girls looked at each other.

"Was that a stray?" Rias asked.

"Sure looked like it. He didn't even notice us though it seemed."

"Hmm. Well this isn't our jurisdiction anyway." Rias said.

Akeno nodded and just continued walking with Rias.

* * *

Back with Issei though, he was currently heading back to his school. He had access to enter it at any time he chose, due to the fact he was the brightest mind there. He was always giving the school high marks. He was going there to do some research and for some privacy.

Upon entering the school, he quickly headed towards the science room, which was a massive room which would provide privacy while also having access to a computer. He sat down on a chair near a computer and sighed.

"Alright… Something is wrong… so let's see if I can reproduce the incident." He said, closing his eyes. He began to think and think when he began to do weird symbols with his hands. That was then he did one symbol and the stringy material shot out of his hand. It hit the wall and when he found out how to release the material, he walked over. "Is that… webbing? What the hell? Did I become a spider?" Issei said with a laugh. "That is fucking awesome!" Issei said out, now shooting out a ton of webbing all over the room, making the entire covered in a large cob web like webbing.

"Alrighty. I think I can make this work." Issei said with a laugh. "So… what do I do with these powers? I rather people not know… so perhaps some sort of costume? Could I create one out of my webs?" Issei said, thinking to himself. However, he sniffed and that is when he felt something in his mind. Fire… He quickly went to the door and that is when he noticed that half the school was on fire, and that it was quickly consuming the rest of the school. He quickly opened the door and found that all his exits were blocked.

"Shit! Where do I go? The roof?" Issei asked himself. He looked up and put his hand up and shot out his webbing, breathing calmly before he was launched into the air. He reached out and missed the roofs beam but when he fell, he hit the wall and stuck there. "Oh my god… I can climb walls?! Oh jeez this is going to be fun as hell!" Issei said, climbing along the wall and exiting onto the roof through an open sunroof. When he got to the roof, he noticed that he couldn't see a thing due to the smoke that has risen. The school was on fire… and he had no idea what to do… so he just looked up to one of the nearby skyscrapers and shot his web, getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Issei swung himself home, though he hit quite a few buildings on the way. His nose was a bit bloody, but he was ok. He entered his house through the front door and began to make his way to his room but then he was called.

"Issei. Come in the kitchen. We need to have a talk." Said Isseis father, even if he was adopted.

Issei walked in. "Yes dad?"

"Sit down." He said. Issei noticed that there were was a suitcase, and Isseis spider cage on top of it.

Issei sat down, confused.

"Me and your mother are leaving. We are going to sell the house and go into retirement."

"W-what… about me?"

"I would not abandon you on the streets without financial aid. So ever since I adopted you, we set aside some money every month into a bank account for you. You can continue to go to the school here if you wish, but we are leaving tonight."

"I…"

"You have 102,630,000,000**((One billion dollars in U.S money))** yen in that bank account. You should be fine for life. Just… don't lost this." His father said, giving him the bank account card. "We already have the legal document here that states we are no longer obligated to take care of you. Here is fifty bucks. Go get some lunch and get out of here. Oh, and we are giving you one of the cars. The Viper."

"Wow… I don't know what to say."

"A thank you? I was at least nice enough to give you the tools you need to live."

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it."

"Good. Now… leave." His father said.

Issei nodded and stood up, not going to make a scene. He was not going to complain because he really had no complaints. He raised himself basically anyway. He quickly took his belongings and the car key, before heading out to the garage. He walked in and there it was, a black and red, 2014 Dodge Viper. High end. Super speed. Issei did have his driver's license so he was able to drive, but a Viper? He was so happy.

Issei loaded the trunk with his suitcase, since he did not have many things… in fact he had nothing. No TV or Video games of his own. He was always outside doing sciencey things. He then placed the spider cage on the floor board in the back, making sure it was snug and wouldn't spin around. He then got into the front seat of the car and started it up, hearing the engine purr. "Holy cow… I am in love." Issei said before he pulled out onto the road, heading towards the edge of town.

"So, Satan, where do you think I should go to school now hmm?" Issei said, driving down the highway, passing by other cars.

The spider said nothing. The spiders name was Satan due to his abnormal red eyes.

"Hmm. I think I know. I heard about this one school which has a great science program, Kuoh Academy. It just turned into co-ed school like a month ago. Let's be like the first one in alright? They also allow pets I hear. Isn't that exciting?"

It said nothing again… because it's a spider.

"Let us go make a costume real quick. There is a fantastic costume shop up ahead. I can make it personally." Issei said with a smile, pulling over.

* * *

About five hours later, it was now 6 P.M. Issei was out on the road, with his costume in the back seat. The costume was a simple black spandex costume with a slight gel layer underneath. The Gel was very flexible like the latex, so it was comfortable as well. It was plain black with two white materials for his eyes. It was a one way mirror kind of thing, so only he could see out, and no one could see in. It also had two basic red spiders on it. One on the front and one on the back. The spiders were quite big as well.

"Yea, I got lazy Satan. Don't laugh. I just didn't want to make something too intricate. I was going to go with a white spider… but seriously, Red and black is like the best combination. White is blech. Ah screw you too then." Issei said.

Issei was known to talk to his spider, as the spider was his only friend. Yea, he was weird, but he didn't care once he turned 13. Once he was 13, he accepted himself and just stopped caring, even if it got him bullied.

Issei entered a smaller town outside of Tokyo, though people still considered it Tokyo. It was only a ten minute drive to the center of Tokyo, so it wasn't like it was a big deal. He sighed and entered the town, looking around.

"Wow, this town is gorgeous. Satan! Look at that sunset! And look at the mountains! Oh wow, this place is beautiful." Issei said amazed. He pulled off on the side of the road and got out, looking at the sunset now. Issei was also into the amazing beauty of the world, which also led him to liking the spiders as they are beautiful. Issei watched for twenty minutes before jumping back into the Viper, and driving away, hoping to find a home.

* * *

About three hours later, the sun was down and Issei bought himself a home with his bank account money. It was a large house, with four floors and three basement floors. It was an older mansion which was made as a model house by some rich folks named Gremory. It was the only house that was for sale, so Issei bought it for 102,630,000 yen, which was a million in U.S dollars. He sighed happily, already good to go to school as he transferred his education to Kuoh Academy, which was easy thanks to his high marks at his old school which was burnt down due the heating system in the school malfunctioning and exploding.

Issei was rich, had spider super powers, and was happy because he was able to share it with Satan. Issei was going to live life now.

* * *

**I dont care what you do. Just understand I hate you all. :)**

**Except you Celebi. You can Read, Review and Moo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I have to say... this is the weirdest fic I have ever written... seriously... this is really really weird to me. lol. but I am enjoying it. I haven't even gotten to the really great parts with Issei and the girls! :D xD **

**Issei IS a devil. The spiders the scientists found in New Jersey were the Devil Spiders from the first chapter. Their venom turned Issei into a Devil with spider powers, and he doesn't even know he is a devil! :P**

* * *

It was Sunday morning when Issei awoke in his bed. He stood up and went over towards the cage which held Satan. He then placed a live mouse into the cage, waited for a minute as the spider attacked and basically destroyed it in one bite, then he left. Issei went outside after putting on his costume. He leapt on top of the bullet train that rode through this town to get to Tokyo, and he waited on top until it would depart. He would wait about five minutes before the bullet train… shot out of the station.

* * *

Upon entering Tokyo, he used his web and shot off of the train. He began to swing through the side, humming the George of the Jungle theme. He was just swinging around, trying to think about what he wanted to do for the day. He looked down and spotted the girls he saw yesterday, except they were with another girl, a smaller girl who had white hair. He decided to swing down next to them, swinging right over their heads, his butt just an inch above the girl with the Crimson, forcing them all to jump in shock as he passed. He then laughed loudly, before he swung high into the air, leaping in the air before throwing another web out, and swinging on that. He was gone.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Akeno asked.

"Was that… a guy in a suit flying through the air?" Rias asked incredously.

"… He had a giant spider on his chest and back." Koneko said quietly.

"A giant spider? Seriously?" Akeno said/asked with just confusion. "Who the hell would put a giant spider on a suit and fly around the city?"

The other two just shrugged and kept on walking through the large city.

* * *

Issei did not know the girls, but he saw two of them in the mall so he might as well enjoy himself and bug them right? He was flying around the city when he noticed a large fire occurring within an apartment building. He noticed that there were firemen and such trying to combat the blaze, but they could not do much. There was a bunch of screaming and crying, so Issei was quick to swing down to their level. Issei was not planning to be a super hero, not at all… but he did like to help out people when he could.

"My baby is in there!" Said a screaming woman.

"What floor is it?" Issei asked her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Top floor, that one!" She said, pointing towards the window which was still intact. Issei nodded and leapt up into the air before using his webs to launch him through the window and into the fire. Issei ran through the flaming house, leaping over the broken floors and dodging the falling ceiling, trying to find the baby. He then heard the crying and the screaming, which sounded like a baby, so he hurried up went through the nearby wall, getting to the baby. He picked her up and flew out of the window, swinging down. He handed the baby to the mom who hugged her tight.

"T-thank you… who are you?" The woman asked as she was still crying while her husband hugged onto her.

"My name? Huh… I don't have one honestly. Uh, I think Deliciously Deadly is funny but you can call me, Venomous." Issei said with a chuckle before he flew up into the air, swinging away.

"Thank you Venomous!" Called the couple. Issei just swung away though when he turned the corner, he noticed first the three girls from before, so he was about to swing down, but across the street was a bunch of armored robbers. They had black ski masks on, and there was five of them. He sighed and swung down, striking the first one in the back, with his two feet extended, sending him flying into the van they came out of.

"What the hell is that thing?!" One of the robbers said. Issei leapt onto the guys head before using him as a spring board and bashing the guy behind him with his two feet. He then used his two hands and grabbed two more guards with his webs, yanking them off of their feet.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Yelled one of the guards. Issei felt a tingly sensation and began to judge the pistol shots by the guy.

Issei laughed and yanked the gun out of the guys hand.

"What are you a cop?!"

"… You're kidding right? A cop…. Dressed in a black suit…. With a red spider on it. Maybe this is why your robbing failed… You can't think."

The robber pulled out a crowbar and Issei immediately went to his knees.

"NO! NOT A CROWBAR! YOU HAVE FOUND MY KRYPOTONITE!"

"That's right… now let me go."

Issei stood up and his head began to back up, as if he was about to sneeze. He began to do the odd jerking motion of the sneeze, before he actually really sneezed. However, he lifted up his mask before he did it, revealing his mouth. When he sneezed, he released a bunch of webbing, placing an actual spider web onto the robber, tying him up against his van.

"Ah, excuse me. I am allergic to stupidity." Issei said, pulling his mask back down. Issei shot up into the air, disappearing from view, until he came back down. The three girls were watching this with confusion, amazement, and shock. When he came down, he swung on his web upside down, coming at them from the front. He then put his hands like guns, and then clicked his tongue at them. With that, he shot back up into the air, laughing like a maniac.

"WOO HOO!" He screamed out, letting the street know that he is was entertained.

* * *

Back on the street, Rias, Akeno and Koneko began to laugh.

"Oh my, did you see that? Did he really just come at us with that gun and tongue clicking? Who does that anymore?" Akeno said with a laugh.

"… I am still amused that he has a giant spider on him."

"I thought he was funny though, with the sneeze? I mean seriously, he was mocking them while dodging gunfire. He was quiet acrobatic as well." Rias said.

"Though I am curious who he is." Akeno said.

"I think we all are, but… did anyone else sense the demonic presence from him?"

"I did. It was faint but I think that guy is a devil." Akeno said.

"… Perhaps it was a stray."

Akeno and Rias looked at each other.

"No…" They both said together. "Couldn't be."

* * *

About six hours laters, Issei was heading to the train station, wanting to catch the bullet train back to his town. He landed onto one of the cars with no sound at all, quiet as a mouse. He then proceeded to sit to lay down on the train, resting.

Down in the station, the Rias, Akeno and Koneko all watched as the guy in the suit landed on the train then laid down.

"Do you think he is going to our town?" Rias asked.

"It's possible… but there is another town it goes to after it… but that is like 100 miles away." Akeno said.

"… A giant spider." Was all Koneko said. She was just fixated on the fact that there is a guy, in spandex, with a giant spider on it, swinging around a city, then riding a train.

They all entered the train and sat down on their car seats, when the train began to depart. It left the station and quickly picked up speed, picking up its speed to 320 MPH, which is the fastest a train has gone. The three girls were just talking about the school and what was going to happen in the next week, when Koneko pointed to the window. They all looked what shocked them was the spider guy walking on the side of the train, passing them by and heading to the front train.

"How the… hell?" Rias said with amazement. They then heard all of the passengers gasp in shock and awe, confused about what was going on. Then then noticed the guy placed his stringy material onto the side of the car and wait. The train began to slow down and when it came to sub 50 MPH, he leapt off the side of the train and then slingshotted his way off of the train, towards town.

"Well, I guess that means he is going here." Akeno said.

"Yea… that guy is a daredevil." Rias said.

With that they got off and went home.

* * *

Issei sighed as he was rocketed to his house. He landed on the back side of the house, and climbed down, to enter his home. He was no longer in his suit, not wanting to draw suspicion. He entered his home and sat down for dinner. Issei was, Venomous and he was happy.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away Blue! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rawr! :D **

**I own nothing once again. :P**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Issei was going to attend his first day of school at Kuoh Academy, Originally an all-girls school until two months ago when the year started. Today was incidentally, bring your pet to school day, so Issei was quite excited. His old school did not have a Bring your Pet to School day so it was something he wanted to do. He loved Satan, he Worshipped Satan, so he was very happy to show him off.

Issei placed Satan onto his shoulder, which the Spider just sat there, not moving. Satan was a very mild tempered Goliath Bird Eating Tarantula. He was a massive spider with one inch fangs. So if he bit, it would not normally be lethal, but it would hurt… bad. Issei put in his headphones and went off to school with his bag, walking up the street.

As Issei entered the school grounds, he noticed the three girls from Tokyo. He was quite shocked to see that they lived in the same town as him now… but he smiled, seeing as they did not know he was doing the weird stuff to them. What can he say, he was a show off for the pretty ladies, even if he didn't have a chance.

* * *

Rias, Koneko and Akeno both turned their heads as they heard the gasps and whispers about the new kid wandering in school. When they spotted him, Rias and Akeno looked at each other.

"He goes here?"

"Do you see the spider on his shoulder?" Rias said.

"… It can't be a coincidence… can it?" Koneko said quietly.

* * *

Issei was busy nodding his head to his music, which was blaring quite loudly actually. It was a techno song used in Dance Clubs. Issei walked into the school where a lot of the students made way for him, as they noticed the gigantic fucking spider.

"Ew, what a freak. A spider for a pet?" Said one girl.

Issei sighed, already seeing how his reputation at this school is going, but it was fine with him either way. They both had their ups and downs. This way, he would have his privacy.

Issei went up to a large board on a pillar, reading to where his classroom was. He hummed softly and felt a tingly sensation. He was being watched by the three girls, but he did nothing. He nodded and made his way to his class room, which was on the other side of the school, meaning it was really far away from the cafeteria. He entered his class room and walked up to the teacher.

The teacher looked up then jumped back in shock from the spider.

"Excuse me, I am your new student. Do you by any chance know where my seat is?"

"U-uh yea, let me look for it." She said, looking through her book. She then pointed towards the seat all the way in the corner by the window.

"Thank you very much." Issei said with a smile, walking over. He placed Satan onto the desk who started to walk around, feeling his way around. It was then, Issei relaxed. He had a good relationship with Satan. Satan has never bitten him, has never even gotten aggressive. He has always been a good spider.

* * *

The bell rung, in which the students began to pile into the room, talking about whatever. They all began to shut up when they noticed Satan, who was a foot around in size, walking around on Isseis desk. They all began to shudder in fear, since a lot of people fear spiders. They began to take their seats.

Issei raised a brow as he noticed the small girl with the white hair walk in. He then looked back to Satan, watching him. He did not want to draw suspicion at all.

* * *

Koneko noticed him but she took the seat next to him. Most of the other students pushed their desks away from him, trying to get away from the spider.

* * *

Issei was smiling, enjoying the fact that Satan, who was so nice, made everyone fear him. It was awesome.

"Welcome class. We have a new student to join our school today. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

Issei used both hands and placed them in front of Satan, who crawled into his hands, then stood up.

"Yes. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I moved in from Tokyo a couple days ago so I go to this school now. This big guy is known as Satan, due to his unusual eye color. Please treat us well." Issei said, bowing his head then sitting back down.

"Y-yes, thank you Mr. Hyoudou. Anyways class today we shall be learni…." The teacher went on about the class today. Issei pulled out a notebook and placed it on the desk, away from Satan and began to draw and doodle.

* * *

The class ended in about four hours, in which Issei was not at all paying attention to the teacher, but he did all his classwork. It was easy for him. Issei was smart. So Issei drew during class, drawing violent depictions of Satan fighting with other animals. He fought a scorpion and a snake, in his drawings. Satan, being an asshole, walked all over the doodles at times and even at one point for about thirty minutes, just stopped and rested on it.

Issei and Satan made their way to the cafeteria, Issei chuckling as people gave way to him, thanks to the giant spider on his shoulder. So he was the first one to the lunch line and the first one to get his food. The lunch lady even gave him extra helpings as she was shaking in fear. Issei looked around and took a seat at decent sized table in the back, not knowing where to sit. He placed Satan onto the table and then placed a mouse onto the table on the other end, letting Satan have his meal as well. The mouse just got up and started to move.

* * *

Koneko, Rias and Akeno were all leaving the lunch line when they noticed that their table was taken by Issei and Satan.

"Do we approach him now Rias?"

"I am not sure. I know that he is a stray… but… it might be risky."

However, Koneko was already over near the table and taking a seat. They looked at each other and followed.

* * *

Issei looked up as he noticed that the small girl next to him took a seat. He went back to his eating, watching over Satan and the mouse, making sure the mouse did not drop. He then noticed the other two girls taking a seat next to the small girl, all of them eating. Satan was in the middle and the mouse was getting closer. STRIKE! Satan struck his lightning speed, pinning the mouse to the table as its one inch fangs dove into the mouse's body, injecting it with his venom.

The three girls watched the spider with some fascination, watching it kill the mouse. Its dead within 45 seconds. The spider then began to feast.

"Nice spider." The girl with the red hair said.

"Thanks. His name is Satan." Issei said, now just eating his food.

"It's a cute name. So, you are new here huh?" Said the girl with the black hair in the pony tail.

"Yes I just moved here a couple days ago from Tokyo."

"What is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Yours?"

"Rias Gremory."

Issei blinked and looked up with the mention of this name.

"Akeno Himejima."

"… Koneko Toujou."

"Huh… I bought my house from your family Rias." Issei said.

"Really? I didn't even know they had a house up here for sale."

"It was a model house. I bought it for… 100 million yen."

They all looked at each other.

"You have money?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, I have over 100 billion in my bank account."

"Geez, your family must be rich."

"I don't have a family. I was adopted. Several days ago, they left me to fend for myself in this world… though they did give me a car and the money… so I was ok with it. My old school burned down, so I moved here. Anyway, it is nice to meet all of you." Issei said with a smile. He looked down and noticed Satan was already done with his meal, so he quickly took the mouse remains and threw it away. He then sat back down at the table, finishing up his meal.

"Ah, I am sorry to hear that." Rias said.

"Bah, I am fine with it. More than fine actually, but I thank you for your concern."

"Would you want to hang out sometime?" Akeno asked sweetly.

Issei raised a brow, an alarm going off in his head. "Uh, I think I will pass for today, thank you though." The bell then rung, saving him.

Issei quickly got Satan and made his way out of the cafeteria, heading to his next class.

* * *

Rias and Akeno looked at each other.

"I don't think he even knows hes a devil." Akeno said.

"It's possible he was made into one without his knowledge."

"How do we proceed then? Aren't we supposed to eliminate all strays?"

Rias just sighed. "Yea, so I guess we have to handle this huh?"

"Looks like it." Akeno said with a frown.

"Alright, we will handle this after school… something tells me that he won't be an easy target."

The three girls then nodded, leaving the cafeteria as well.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I think I may be done writing for the night. I dunno. Don't expect one tonight, but its possible.**

**Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was after school now. Issei was already home and Satan was back in his tank. Issei refilled the water bowl then closed the lid before he left his house. He was planning to go to a local arcade and see what they had there. The one in Tokyo was really well stocked. Issei made sure he took his debit card so he could get some coins from the ATM if they had one.

He was walking through the park with the sun setting. It was void of life, except a few squirrels. No one around. That is when he felt something...

He quickly did a back flip, flipping three times into the air before landing onto the ground on all fours. A tree nearby was eliminated. Issei looked around and noticed Rias was walking over towards him.

"So you sensed it huh? Interesting."

"Did you just…?"

"Yes. As you are a stray, it is our duty to eliminate you."

"A stray? Do tell." Issei said, leaping into the air over another boy who came at him with a sword. Issei was in the air now, when a bench came at him. It was Koneko. Issei dodged it barely in midair. He shot a web at the ground then shot a web behind him, grabbing the air born bench.

"What goes around, COMES AROUND!" Issei yelled out as he flung the bench right into Koneko, sending her skidding across the ground as the bench exploded on her body.

"So you are him…" Rias said.

Issei was on the ground now as the sword user came after him.

"Sorry about this, but masters orders." The boy said with a smile. He was a handsome boy. Issei began to move his body back and to the left and right, ducking and other moves, dodging the sword. Issei then grabbed the boys sword hand and twisted the arm, making him squirm in pain.

"FALCO." Issei punched in square in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. "PUUUNCH!"

Issei quickly did a roll, dodging a thunderbolt that came from the sky.

"Ah, you really are fast on your feet. Hehe, this will be fun." Akeno said, thunder in her hands. Issei smirked and hit her in the chest with his web before swinging her around into Rias, sending them both into a tree.

Issei leapt into the air, shot two webs into the ground then sling shotted into Koneko, sending her skidding across the ground. Issei then shot webs onto her feet, webbing her to the ground. He then webbed two benches and pulled them, yanking them right into Koneko. As the benchs exploded, Issei used the distraction to hit her in the face with a light post, sending her flying into a tree, right into Rias and Akeno who just got up. "And Venomous gets a home run! And the crowd goes wild!" Issei yells out, doing the audience noise.

Issei quickly did a back flip over the swordsman, who turned around and came at Issei. Issei began shooting webs at the boy, but he was fast on his feet, dodging through them. Issei backed up, getting in between two trees as he kept dodging the attacks from the sword user who was now using his speed to attack. He was no longer just attacking as a swords man but he was doing hit and run attacks. Issei built up a giant web between the two trees, just as the swordsman swung down. The sword was stuck in the web and so was he. "This seems to be a…. sticky situation." Issei said laughing before leaping into the air. He then sling shotted himself over towards Rias and Akeno grinning.

"Is this all you got?" Issei said with a laugh. Akeno and Rias began shooting their powers at him, Issei began to dodge them doing one handed hand stands, rolls, flips and other acrobatic acts. He used his webs and grabbed onto their stomachs, before slinging them right into the web with the sword user. He then shot multiple web shots, hitting their hands and feet, webbing them to his giant web.

Issei slightly moved to his left, dodging the punch from Koneko. He quickly went down and swung his legs out, sweeping her legs out from under her. He then tied her hands and feet together with his sticky white stuff and threw her into the web with the others. The sword user was summoning swords from underneath, attempting to cut the threads, but it did barely anything. Issei walked over to them, looking at their faces now.

"The webs will dissolve in 2 hours. For your punishment of trying to kill me for no reason, you shall hang there until the webbing dissolves. Good bye." Issei said, leaving the park with a wave.

Once Issei was out of sight, they stopped struggling, seeing it was useless.

"What the hell was that? I have never heard of a super power like his? It is like he is part spider." Rias said frustrated.

"Perhaps we should have done our research before we attempted to take his life." Akeno said.

"… So he is that guy swinging on his webs… doing the gun fingers to us…" Koneko said, just lying there.

"Sigh. He is a real interesting stray. I haven't met a stray who has been able to defeat me." Said the swordsman.

"So this will be awkward when we are at school tomorrow." Rias said with a laugh.

* * *

Issei was now inside the local arcade, where he got some coins and began to play some arcade games. He first played a shooter, shooting terrorists in the face with a shotgun. He then played a racing game, enjoying himself.

All this time though… he was thinking to himself about the girls.

'_What do they mean I was a stray? What am I? What are they? What is going on…?'_

Issei thought to himself, trying to figure out what was going on. He was lost…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was walking down his road, heading to school, when he heard someone yelp and fall down. It sounded like a girl. Issei stopped and turned his head, spotting a young girl dressed in a nun outfit. She was on her hands and knees, her panties in complete view.

"Auu, it looks like I fell down again. Im such a clumsy girl." She sat up after realizing someone was there. She looked at Issei with shock.

Issei jogged over. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yea, I'm ok."

Issei smiled and helped her up. _'She is cute. Very cute. I like the nun outfit.'_

The wind blew off her hood on her nun outfit, so Issei quickly ran to catch it, using his speed. He caught it easily and brought it over.

"Oh thank you very much."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am a little lost. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Of course." Issei said with a smile. They began to walk together. "Where is it you are heading?"

"The church."

"Ah, I just moved here but I know where it is. I have seen it a couple times." Issei said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you very much." It was then that they both heard a little boy crying in the park nearby. He had his backpack on and it looked like he fell. The girl quickly ran over and knelt down. "Big boys should not be crying over such a little scrape." The girl said, smiling. A green light came out of her hand and Issei watched as the wound healed.

'_Great… Another super powered female… what the hell is with this town?!' _Issei thought. He wasn't upset, it was just strange.

As he watched, he felt a small tingly sensation in his head. He looked around, but didn't sense anything dangerous. He shrugged and ignored it, waiting for the girl. The girl turned and looked at Issei.

"All done now. Sorry about that." She said, sticking her tongue out. Issei smirked and began to walk with her again. As they were walking, he looked down and noticed her Rosario. Another tingly sensation which hurt a bit more.

'_What the hell? What was THAT?! Ugh, my spider sense is acting strange.' _

"You must be kind of surprised." The girl said.

"Oh, not at all. I have… been around the block a few times. I have seen things. It is a nice power though."

"Thank you. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing."

They kept on walking in silence now for about five more minutes when she spotted the church. "Ah there it is."

"Ah yea, that is the church all right. It's funny though, I have walked by a few times, but I haven't seen anyone." It was then, his spider sense tingled up again. _'Ok… what the fuck. Bad spider sense bad' _

"Thank goodness you were here to help me."

"Ah, it was not a problem."

"Let me thank you properly. Would it be a problem if you could come inside with me?"

"Not at all. I would be glad to." Issei said with a smile. He had school but he was already so far ahead, missing a day would do nothing or half a day for that matter.

They began to walk together up to the church. His spider sense began to wig out again ever couple minutes.

"Oh, my name is Asia Argento."

"Ah, I am Issei Hyoudou. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, it really was a blessing to meet you." Asia said as they both entered the church. They walked in together with a smile and when Issei looked up, he noticed that there was three girls and two boys inside, talking. They shut up when the door opened and all five of them had wide eyes.

It was then his spider sense wigged out BIG time, telling him these five people were bad news. Issei however was confident, so he walked in with Asia.

"It was a blessing to meet you too… I suppose." Issei said with a laugh.

Asia left Isseis side as he sat down on one of those… chair thingys in a church.

The five people then looked away, looking at Asia.

"Are you Asia Argento?" The female with black hair asked.

"Yes. I was brought here by this boy. I hope it was ok to bring him here."

A boy with blonde hair and very hateful eyes was now looking at Issei, looking at him with hunger. Issei grinned at him.

"Hey don't look at me. I aint homo… I see those hungry eyes." Issei said with a laugh.

The boy just glared at him. Issei laughed again. "Hey Asia, I will have to pass on the tea ok? I need to get to school." Issei said with a smile.

"Alright, it was great meeting you."

"Yea, you too. I'll see you around." Issei said, leaving the church. _'Something about this town… it's… strange. Something about everything going on… I need to find out what.' _Issei thought as he began to enter the school grounds.

* * *

He entered when the first class ended, so he ended up entering the school at lunch time. He quickly entered the school and blended in with the crowd, heading to the lunch room. His stomach was rumbling like crazy. As he entered the lunch line, this time no one gave him space since he had no spider. He frowned a bit at this because he loved the front line but he was ok. He finally made his way up to the counter and got his food, turning to head over to the table where he sat yesterday, but he spotted the three girls. Issei sighed and thought to himself. He then developed a devious smirk, so he went over to the table with the three girls, Rias, Akeno and Koneko. He sat down in his chair which made the three girls jump in shock.

He had on a very big grin as he ate his dinner, loving the awkward tension that was there. Three girls who attempted to kill him was sitting with him at the table…

"So, how is everyone doing today?" Issei asked.

They bit their lips and fidgeted. Issei began to bust out in laughter, unable to keep it in. He loved this. He loved the fact that they froze up when Issei sat down. He kicked their asses in the park and didn't even kill them like they tried to do them.

"Oh man. Oh man. Hahahaha." Issei said with a laugh. He picked up his meal and left, finishing it on the way to the trash can. He placed his trash in the can and left, laughing again. He was enjoying himself.

* * *

About four hours later, school ended. Issei was down in the science lap, doing some experiments. He was playing with chemicals, attempting to create explosive compounds. He was given access to all chemicals in the science lab and he could take them home if he wanted to, all because he was the smartest kid in school. He would bring greatness.

* * *

Issei played in the science lap for another four hours, which meant he left school around 8 p.m. As he headed home, he heard a scream of pain, then another, before silence. He knew it was a deathly scream, so he quickly ran towards the sound. It was a house, and his spider sense was telling him danger was inside. He entered the home quickly, without knocking, running in. As he entered, he froze as he spotted something on the wall. A body, nailed in an upside down cross… the body disemboweled and cut up into many pieces.

"Punish the wicked. Words to live by… Wise advice to abide by when said by a holy man." Said a voice. It was a man sitting on the couch. Issei raised a brow as he spotted the guy as it was the man who was in the church the other day, giving him vulgar eyes.

"Ah, it's you again. How fortuitous for me. How lovely I would come across another devil pussy… well, it seems you went into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzan at your service. I can't wait to exorcise your devil ass!"

"So you are the one who did this huh?"

"We'll he was summoning a devil so it was proof he was doing being human. So it was the end of the line for that sinner. So I cut him up into itty bitty pieces."

"Uh huh." Issei said, clicking his tongue.

"Putting down devils and the degenerate sinners is my job… and no one does it better than me!" Freed said, pulling out a sword hilt and a gun. Issei raised a brow. The sword then grew a blade of light. "First imam cut out your evil heart with this sword of light, then Imma fill with your body with so many holes, they wouldn't be able to recognize you!"

"Oooh, you got a fancy nightlight. I am so scared." Issei said with a grin.

Freed charged at Issei and slashed with his sword of light but Issei quickly slid under him.

"KABLAM!" The man said, aiming his gun. Issei did a back flip and dodged the bullet of light. "HAHA! This will be fun devil pussy!" Freed said, charging at Issei. Issei dodged the vertical slash.

"Too slow." Issei said, laughing at him. Freed then fired a bullet back. Issei dodged to the side. "Can't touch this. Dun nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh. Can't touch this." Issei said, laughing.

"AAAAH!" Issei and Freed turned. It was Asia. She screamed out as she spotted the body.

"Asia? What the hell? Why are you here? Are you done creating the barrier already?"

"D-don't do this… what did you do?!"

"Oh right, a newbie. That man was a sinner, summoning a devil. It is our job to punish the wicked isn't it?"

"Yes, but this isn't how the lord would want it to be done!"

Asia turned and gasped. She spotted Issei.

"Issei?"

"Yo." Issei said, waving to her. He was leaning against the wall. He was going to kick Freeds ass here soon, but he enjoyed the conversations.

"Oh right, this devil pussy brought you to our church. Well, Asia, its about time you knew… this man is a devil."

"Seriously? I keep telling you, I am not. What is with this town, and calling me a devil? Is it because I have powers of an animal people like to consider a devil animal?"

"You know Asia, you can't be friends with him. The Fallen Angels have explicitly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs. They are our enemies anyway. So it is our duty to kill them."

Asia stood in front of Issei. "Please, forgive him Father Freed. Issei may be a devil but he has good in him!"

"Seriously? Am I just being ignored?" Issei said in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. You made a pledge to defeat his kind." Freed said.

"It doesn't matter what he is!" Asia said. "Please forgive him! How can you believe the holy father would actually approve of this!"

"AAAAH! Enough of this bullshit!" Freed yelled out, slashing with his sword of light into Asia clothes, tearing them apart and leaving her naked.

She gasped out in shock. Issei stood up from his leaning.

"YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! Are their worms growing inside that stupid head of yours!? Our Fallen Angel friends said I am not supposed to hurt you… but that doesn't mean I can't fuck you!" He said, pinning her against the wall.

Issei tapped on his shoulder. He turned to Issei. "Did you forget about me?" Issei said as his fist went straight into Freeds face, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Issei?" Asia said in a gasp.

"Asia. Get behind me. Now." Issei said. Asia complied.

"AH! You little devil shit! HAhaha! Let us finish what we started!"

Issei got into a Wild West form, his hands at his sides like guns. "You wanna draw?"

Freed smirked. "You are crazy, but alright." Freed said, putting his gun on his hip, ready to draw.

"DRAW!" They both said. Freed gripped his gun but Issei was faster, shooting out web after web after web.

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG" Issei called out after ever web. He shot eight webs, four from each hand. The webs hit freed in the chest and face, pelting him with the heavy balls of webs. Freed went down to his butt.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!" Freed said, getting up and shooting at Issei now. Issei just moved his body side to side, dodging each shot. He shot his web out and bashed Freed in the side of the head with a lamp. Freed hit the wall. "I have to say, I am impressed. I haven't met a devil who has given me such a hard time." Freed said, smiling after spitting out blood. "How about we go for a world record? LETS FIND OUT HOW MANY PIECES I CAN CHOP YOU INTO!" Freed said, putting down the gun and putting both hands on his sword. He charged at Issei and Issei stood his ground, just moving his body left, right, back, or he ducked. He was dodging at immense speeds, his reflexes great.

"Wow, my Grandmother swings better then you." Issei said, laughing. Freed roared in fury at Isseis constant jokes. He began to slash wilder. Issei kept dodging only to drop to the ground and do a sweeping kick. "And he goes down once again! Is this the end for Freed Sellzan?!" Said Issei in his best announcer imitation.

Inside the house, a portal began to appear.

"Ah, it seems you are out of time devil scum. I have friends coming!"

"Those aren't friends. You don't have any friend's. What you have are people who pity you and just put up with you. There is a difference."

"AAAH! FUCK YOU DEVIL BASTARD!"

"No thanks, I don't do guys." Issei said, taunting Freed again. Freed charged at Issei again but Issei just hit him in the gut with his fist, then hit him with an uppercut, sending Freed down to the ground. It was then all the people he saw in the church began to appear from the portals.

"Issei run!"

"I am not leaving you Asia."

The girl with black hair sneered at Issei. "So you were the one causing us all this trouble huh? I was warned by Freed that he was having trouble. You were given a free pass by helping Asia get to us, but now you will perish." This girl was really pretty with big boobs and a gorgeous body. She didn't wear much in her outfit either. The girl formed a large light spear in her hands, as did the other ones.

"Oooh, glow sticks. Are we going to a rave?" Issei said, getting into position. Asia was quick and stood between them and Issei.

"Asia! Get out of the way! That is a devil!"

"No Lady Raynare… I will not let you hurt him!"

Issei gently moved Asia out of the way.

"Trust me. I am not weak. I can handle these clowns." Issei said. With that, Issei moved once to attack but a red circle began to appear.

"The Devils are here! Lets get out of here!" The small girl said.

"Grab Asia and lets go!" Raynare said. Freed grabbed Asia and left as Raynare and the other three prevented him from grabbing her. Issei was in a bad situation due to how small the room was they were in, so he was not able to move around much. With that, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and the sword user appeared out of the circle.

"Issei! Are you working with the Fallen Angels?!" Rias exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about now? Fallen Angels? Devils? I swear, this town is way to into the bible in this place." Issei said, rolling his eyes. "No, some lunatic with a light sword did this. I came here because I heard the screams. When I came here, I fought with the lunatic, kicked his ass and he summoned friends like a sore loser. Then you guys showed up and scared them off… in which they took my friend… though my friend was part of them I suppose. So I suppose I should thank you. I think you guys saved my life. I can't fight well against multiple opponents in tight locations."

"Issei. You are a devil. You just fought with an exorcist and Fallen Angels."

"Oh yea, I am sure. Look, if you don't mind. I am going home. I am tired and I need to feed Satan. Good bye." Issei said, walking past the girls and the sword user. He then went home… ready to sleep… he was going to save Asia from those freaks… he knew they were bad news now.

* * *

**Read. Review. SHOO :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the next morning. It was a Wednesday, another fucking school day. Issei was staying home, looking at the floor, his mind trying to think about what he should do. Asia… did not belong with those Fallen Angel pricks… but... Asia did choose to stay with them… maybe he was wrong… maybe Asia wanted to… He didn't know, and it frustrated him to no end.

Issei decided to skip school and walk around the town. He wore some normal clothes and walked around, his mind elsewhere. He ended up at the park… where he saw Asia use her powers… it was an empty park for the most part, with only a couple other people around. He sighed and sat on top of the monkey bars, looking up into the sky.

"Issei?" Said a voice from below and behind. Issei got up and turned around, looking down. It was Asia.

"Asia?"

"Issei…" Asia said with a smile.

Issei leapt down from the monkey bars and stood before her. "You hungry?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

With that, they went to a local hamburger stall where Issei bought them both bacon cheeseburgers. Issei was not sure if she liked cheese, but there was no way anyone could say no to BACON. They sat down in the park, on the merry go round, while Issei began to eat his hamburger. She looked at him then copied him, digging into the meal.

"Wow! These are delicious! I haven't had a hamburger before!"

Issei laughed. "Oh wow really? Well, that is a Bacon Cheeseburger."

"It is really yummy." Asia said with a smile. Issei smiled at her.

"So Asia, what made you wanna go to the park?"

She looked away with a serious expression before she went back to smiling at him. "It was such a nice day out, I wanted to go."

"Ah, well, since you are free, let us hang out today alright?"

Asia nodded. "Ok!"

She smiled happily.

* * *

It was then that Issei dragged her all around town, taking her to the arcade as the first stop on the fun trip. They would play video games for hours upon hours, until Issei ran out of tokens to play. Issei sighed and stood up with Asia, who was smiling happily, enjoying the day. Asia was now by one of those machines that has the animals or toys in it. The one with the claw. She was looking in one and was looking at one of the popular toys in Japan. Issei smiled.

"You dig stuffed animals huh?"

"What no! Um… yes." She said, hiding her face within the nun outfit.

Issei smiled and dug in his pockets. He found a stray coin. "Ah here we go." Issei said, placing the coin inside. He quickly got the claw and timed the claw, grabbing onto one of the animals with precision. He drug it over and dropped it into the bin, winning the animals.

"Here ya go."

"Thank you Issei! I will always be grateful for this… Every time I look at this, I will think of you." She said with an innocent smile.

Issei smiled happily at her. "Well, we aren't done yet. There is more to see around this town!" He said walking off.

"Thank you… This is special… Even if it only for today…" Asia said quietly. Issei heard her and he put on a serious expression, but when she caught up to him, he was smiling.

* * *

He walked her around the town, taking her to a small pond. They sat down on a bench with soda cans.

"You aren't telling me something Asia…" Issei said, his expression serious. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean? I am not hiding anything."

"I heard you Asia… about it only being for today… I have extremely good hearing… even if it is whispered from a long ways away."

"Oh…" Asia began… she then began to talk about her past.

"When I was a baby, my real parents abandoned me in front of a church of a small town in Europe. I was told I wouldn't stop crying… The sweet nuns their brought me up… when I was eight, an injured puppy came into the church. I prayed as hard as I could, for God to spare him and when I did, a miracle happened. Because of my power… I was sent to a larger church immediately… Men and Women from all over the world would come to see me… and to get healed and blessed by my powers. I felt so happy because I had a power that would help people." Asia said, a tear in her eye.

"Then I came across somebody who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him but… the man was a devil. I was labeled a witch… and a heretic… so I had to run away…"

"That is awful Asia… Is that why you decided to join those... girls I guess?"

"Yes… The Fallen Angels… but I'll never forget who I am. I pray every night and I try my best to live a good life. They are awful… and do such horrible and evil things… all in the name of God. This suffering must be a test of my faith. If I can overcome my trials… my hopes and dreams will come true."

"What do you dream of?"

"To make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them… to hang out… to have fun together… it's kind of silly, I know. Honestly, I would be happy to have any friends…"

"Are we not friends Asia? We hung out all day… we had fun didn't we… Are we not friends? We played video games all day. I won you that stuffed animal… and I care about you Asia."

"We can't! I care about you too but we can't. Issei… its forbidden and I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

"You know, I don't do well with people telling me what I can't do. It makes me wanna do it more. If any trouble comes my way, I will show them the Way of the Fist. We are friends Asia, and nothing will ever change that. We are friends and that is the way it is."

"Aright… Thank you Issei." Asia said with a smile as she stood up and faced him. It was then Issei felt it… the tingle. Issei quickly grabbed Asia and switched placed with her, standing over her. It was then a spear of light penetrated his gut, sending him to his knees. He spat out blood.

'_Damn… what is this pain… it is going through my entire body… a penetration is not meant to feel this way…why does it burn so much? Damnit I feel like im dying…' _

"ISSEI!" Asia said, kneeling down and using the green light on him, healing his wound completely.

"Isn't that sweet, coming from a lowly devil like you." Said a recognizable voice.

"Lady Raynare!"

"Don't even try to run Asia."

"Be gone! I don't want anything to do with the evil you or the other angels are up to." Asia said, watching as Issei stood up. "I'm sorry Issei, but I ran away. I couldn't stand to be around them anymore."

"Don't apologize. I knew they were up to no good." Issei said with a glare. "You're too good for them. You don't belong with those good for nothing crow wannabe's."

"Ah, are you angry little boy? How cute… Asia, if you want your friend to live, you will come with me. If I wanted to, I could have killed him. I could have delivered a fatal blow." Raynare said, a spear of light in her hand.

"As If she will go with you! I shall stop you right here and end this fued!" Issei said, preparing to run at Raynare. However, Asia stopped him.

"No… don't… you will only die… I'm sorry…" Asia said with a smile. Before Issei could say anything, Issei had a tingly sensation, but unfortunately, he couldn't move. A spear of light struck at his feet, sending him flying quite a bit aways though he landed on all four feet. Asia was already in Raynares grasp.

"That's a good girl… Don't worry though. After the Ritual tonight, all your worries will be gone forever. You will be free."

"I will find you… and I will kill you." Issei said with a glare to Raynare.

"Oh really? Well, come and get me then!" Raynare said with a laugh, disappearing.

"Damnit!" Issei said, smashing his hand onto the pavement, cracking it quite a bit. Issei glared angrily, his teeth bared and a growl coming from his lips.

* * *

Five hours later, Issei was sitting in his room… on his bed. He was in his suit, holding his mask in his hands, his teeth bared. He waited because he had to make a plan… but unfortunately, he could only come up with one plan…. Attack.

Issei stood up and put on the mask, leaping onto the window. "Satan… I learned that perhaps there is something in me that I do not know of… I need to find out what I am… All I know is the weapons used by those church goers… hurts me more than it should… I will try and make it back tonight… but if I don't… I'm sorry." Issei said, leaping out of the window and preparing to sling shot.

* * *

Landing on top of the roof of the church after slingshotting from his house, he felt a major presence within the church. A ton of power was in that church. Issei however, still was going to go in. He quietly opened the doors from above and crawled in, the night concealing his black form. He crawled onto the roof, able to stick to any surface.

* * *

Outside the church in the forest, the other three Fallen Angels were waiting.

"Hey! There is a figure entering the church! I know it! The doors opened!"

"Perhaps it was just the wind Mittelt." Said the male.

Mittelt sighed. "Yea… probably… man watch duty is so boring!"

A red circle appeared and Akeno and Rias came out of it.

"Well, well. If it isn't the devils. Ask and you shall receive!" Mittelt said, leaping down from the trees.

"My my, aren't you something huh?" Akeno said a smile on her face.

"My servants detected you were around… so if you were out here standing guard, then you must have been worried about an attack."

"No no, we aren't worried. We are just in the middle of a top secret ritual we don't want you devils to interfere with."

"Not to burst your bubble, but an… ally of ours is already inside." Akeno said.

"What?! So I was right! Damnit I hate stupid devils! I just wanna stomp their stupid devil faces! Well it doesn't matter… there are more of us then them. They won't be able to stop us. So why are you here? Is it for some sort of rescue operation? If so, you will have to go through us first." She said, two more people coming down from the trees.

"No, he is on his own… but he should be able to handle you guys just fine." Rias said with a smile.

"He? Only one? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Began laughing the male. "Oh my, you devils must be stupid or something. Oh wait, your devils… you were always stupid! HAHAHA!"

"I wouldn't underestimate him. He is quite a nasty fighter. You could say… hes part spider and you know how vicious they can be." Akeno said with a smile.

* * *

Back in the church, Issei was crawling along the ceiling, looking for a way in.

"Welcome devil pussy! I see you came. I smell it… its you isn't it? The one who tried to save the poor church slut? Come out come out wherever you are." Freed said as he began to laugh.

"You talk too much." Issei said, shooting out a web from the ceiling. Freed dodged.

"Oooh, aren't we upset? If you want to save her, you have to go through me!" Freed said, laughing. Issei sling shotted from the roof.

"GLADLY!" Issei said, nailing Freed in the gut with both feet.

* * *

Outside, Akeno was busy playing with the other Fallen Angels, shooting thunder bolts while using magic to block their spears.

* * *

Back in the church, Issei was busy dodging bullets and slashes, unable to get an attack in.

"Come on devil pussy! FIGHT BACK! AHAHAHAHA!" Freed said, laughing maniacally. Issei shot back onto the ceiling and then shot eight webs out. He shot four onto both of the doors, and yanked hard. The doors began to creak before they were yanked from their hinges. Issei tossed them at Freed who began to leap over the first door, then the second. Issei then shot from the roof, nailing Freed in the face, sending him into the ground. He then used his web onto Freeds foot and swung him through ten of the church wooden couches, forcing him against the wall. However Issei was not done. He leapt onto the wall on the other end of the church and used his web. He grabbed Freed and yanked him over to him, then punched him in the gut, sending him flying before yanking again on the web and doing a spinning hook kick in mid air, sending freed through the other ten wooden couches.

Freed was down… he was not getting up.

"Damn you… What are you?" Freed asked from where he was.

"Me? I do not know what I am… but I know who I am… My name… is Venomous." Issei said, walking up to Freed and forming a fist. Issei was out for blood tonight. Freed smirked.

"I don't think so." Freed said, pulling out a pellet and smashing it into the ground. A bright light happened, blinding Issei who immediately shot onto the ceiling to avoid any other attack. When he could see again, Freed was gone. But his voice lingered. "I will be back Devil Pussy! HAHAHAHA! I will not allow a devil to get the best of me!"

Issei sighed and shot to the ground, using his senses to see if he could sense where Asia was. He found her scent and looked around before he used his webs at random locations, attempting to open up any hidden door. After bringing down several pillars, he ripped the altar off and found the stairs. He quickly ran down and leapt onto the ceiling, the darkness hiding his form. He spotted Asia chained to a cross, Raynare and a bunch of exorcists.

"I saw you enter… I don't know who you are, but you are too late." Raynare said, laughing. Asia was crying.

"Issei… Where are you?" Asia said until she began to scream as a green light appeared from her. She began to scream loudly as her body glew green. After ten seconds, she went limp… There was a green orb floating above her body, only for it to land in Raynares hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Issei yelled out, leaping out of the shadows, slamming his fist into Raynares face, sending her into the wall, forming a massive crater. Issei quickly pulled Asia out of her chains and swung her to the stairs before running her out. He swung until they were outside of the church, on a nearby bench. He laid her on the bench and knelt next to her. He put his fingers up to her neck… and felt no pulse… He felt tears in his eyes… then rage… furious rage. His fists clenched up as he sling shotted himself back into the church.

He quickly went back into the basement where he saw Raynare pull herself out of the rubble. She was injured as something penetrated her gut. She then repaired herself, using Asia's healing power.

"Its wonderful isn't it? Her sacred gear… Oh its just so great."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. I WILL KILL YOU!" Issei said leaping into the air. He grabbed onto the wall and punched it twice. He then stuck his hands in and pulled out a humongous chunk of the wall. "FUCK YOU." He threw the large piece of wall right into the exorcists killing half of them. He then webbed up the wall and swung it around, killing the rest from the massive heavy piece of wall.

* * *

Back outside, Rias shook her head.

"That was a big mistake. Taking her sacred gear would be killing her… And you just pissed someone off you should have never pissed off."

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Milltelt asked as the three Fallen Angels were sitting in a tree, within a barrier made by Rias, while lazily throwing spears at times.

In the distance, a small crash was heard and a figure was flying out.

"What was that?" Dohnaseek asked.

Raynare was launched into the air by Issei, sent through the church roof. Issei was then right above her, before he sent his fist right into her gut, sending her flying to the ground. Raynares body shattered the barrier, and she hit the ground with a BOOM. She made a big crater and she quickly repaired her broken bones.

"HELP! This guy is a monster!" Raynare cried out to her friends.

"What?! Who?!" They three asked. A web hit Raynares gut and she was swung right into the tree right below the other tree. Issei appeared right against her. He swung his fist right into Raynares face, shattering the tree, her skull, and her body flew. She went through several trees and skidded to a stop, where she weakly began to repair her face skull.

Issei however was now right on top of her. He took off his mask and glared right at her.

"YOU?!" Raynare called.

"Yea its me… I told you… I would find you… and I would kill you. NOW DIE!" Issei put both hands together and raised them above his head.

"PLEASE SPARE ME! I'M SORRY!"

"Go to hell." Issei said with venom. He swung both hands down and they impacted her face, splitting her head wide open, brains and blood splattering across the ground.

"Who the hell was that?!" Milltelt asked.

"That… was the man you just pissed off."

A web appeared from the darkness in the forest and it gripped Milltelt from behind. She was yanked and then a sickening crunch was heard, then a thump. Another web hit Kalawarner, followed by a crunch and a thump. Dohnaseek began to fly into the air and try to escape through a portal but his foot was caught. He was yanked back into the forest, where a crunch then a thump was heard.

Rias and Akeno were already gone when Issei walked their way. He was heading back to the church… for his final piece of business. He went into the church and stood in the middle, his mask off and his tears falling.

He began to shoot multiple strings of web, over thirty. He put them on all four walls and the ceiling, grabbing them all into his two hands. He began to roar in pain from losing Asia, and roar in anger as he pulled. The four walls and the roof… came tumbling down. Issei shot himself through the hole in the roof, escaping the destruction. Issei landed on the church steps, before running to the bench. Sitting right there… with Akeno and Rias standing by... was Asia.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing. Ok? I will always repeat this... even if its annoying. I OWN NOTHING. **

* * *

Issei knelt right before Asia, who was sitting on the bench, looking around her surroundings. Issei was in his suit with his mask off, looking at Asia with shock and disbelief.

"Asia…?"

"Issei… its you."

Asia was then grabbed by Issei and pulled into a massive bear hug. "You... you were dead! How… how is this possible?!" Issei questioned her.

"Calm down Issei. I was the one who revived her." Rias said.

Issei stood up. "How… Why… What…"

Rias smiled. "Will you be willing to listen to me now and believe me?"

Issei nodded. "I realized that there are things in this world I do not understand. I do not even know who I am."

"Come with me… I wanna get away from this place." Rias said.

* * *

Issei and Asia followed Rias and Akeno, heading back to the school. They then entered the old school house, heading to a room that had the letters ORC on it. Issei entered and noticed Issei came in with his black suit on… blood on him. He had some blood on his cheeks, but most of it was on his chest.

"Geez, what happened to you? It's like you went through a slaughter house." Kiba said with a small smile.

"Something like that." Issei said with a smile before walking over to the window.

"Issei… all that blood… what did you do?" Asia asked. Issei sighed and turned around.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes… Lady Raynare… killed me… why?"

"I killed her… and everyone that was there Asia. Seeing you die… I snapped and I slaughtered them all."

"Oh… I see." Asia said, quieting down.

"Issei." Rias called.

"What is it?"

"You are a Devil. We here are all devils." Rias began, now talking about everything, filling in everything that Tsukune needed to know in order to understand. She talked for about twenty minutes while Issei listened quietly.

"So… You saved Asia… but using something called an Evil Piece… and she is made into one of your devil servants?"

"Yes."

"Will she be happy? Will you keep her happy?" Issei asked.

"Of course. I will do what I can to make sure she is happy, like I do for every one of my servants. I love all of my servants."

"That's good." Issei said with a smile, now looking out the window again. "So you attempted to kill me that night because I was a Stray Devil… and Stray Devils are usually a threat to your town?"

"That's right."

"Most people would be angry with you you know."

"I do… How do you feel?"

"I forgive you… because you saved Asia… and you told me you would treat her nicely. That is reason enough for me to forgive you for attempting to kill me."

"Issei, are we still friends?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be Asia?"

"Well… cause… I belong to her and you don't… I don't know, I thought maybe you wouldn't wanna be near me."

Issei smiled. "Of course I would! I went through all that trouble to save you… and then… I… we went on all that fun together that day! Of course I am your friend." Issei said with a smile.

"Oh I am really happy then." Asia said with a blush.

"Rias?"

"What is it?"

"I thank you. I thank you for saving Asia. I am really grateful."

"Her power would be useful, so I thought why not. I don't make a habit of just saving anyone."

"I understand. I do understand… not everyone can be saved…" Issei said with a sigh.

"So what will you do?"

"I do not know… I suppose I am still lost. I have no idea what my purpose is anymore… if I go anywhere… I will be hunted down… and eventually… I may meet someone who has more power or skill then me… and I will be killed." Issei said with a bitter smile. "So, I wanna ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"Can I be one of your servants? I want to be with Asia and I would be closer if I served you."

Rias smiled. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Your power would serve me well."

"I thank you." Issei said, bowing his head. He was no longer crying… he was really happy… because Asia was back.

Rias walked over and pulled out some pawn pieces. She then looked at him and thought… but she entered all eight pieces into his body, in which his body accepted. He began to shake and shudder, but he finally stopped.

"There…" Rias said. "You are officially one of my adorable devil servants."

Issei bowed his head again. "Thank you. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't. I trust you."

"Can I go home now? I really need to sleep… and wash my suit… and I am kind of hungry."

"Of course. Have a good night." Rias said with a smile. Issei hugged Asia once then left, heading home.

* * *

It was the next day, a Thursday afternoon. Issei did not go to school that day, as he stayed in bed and slept off the exhaustion he had… plus he had to think… about his new position in life… and he also wondered if he was able to be happy. He did not like the idea of serving someone… as it just sounds like a dull life… but he then thought about how nice everyone was. They all treated him nicely and never got rude. Sure they tried to kill him but he wasn't angry about that anymore. He accepted the fact he was a devil now…

He just wanted to be happy. He knew everyone was nice… so there was that. Then there was the fact everyone was really good looking… that really fired up his man…ness. The school was nice… but maybe he could leave if he was unhappy? Probably not… as he would be a stray again… but Rias did say she likes to keep everyone happy… and they all seemed happy with their lives… so maybe he could be too?

Issei left the house and began to walk to the old club room, when he felt a tingly sensation. His Spider Sense went off, detecting danger. He quietly entered the ORC club room, his really quite feet not making any sound. He slipped in and relaxed against the bookshelf.

There was a man in here, a man who had blonde hair and a bad boy look. He wore a red suit which the top three buttons were undone, letting people look at his defined chest. He was sitting next to Rias, rubbing her thigh and playing with her hair, while she looked like she hated it. Issei raised a brow at this, curious.

"That's enough Riser. Let it go, I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias said, getting up and walking a bit away.

"Come now Rias. I believe your family's situation is still too serious that you cannot afford to be so selfish."

"I will not bring my family name to ruin. I have no desire to deny you your right to our name. However, let me be clear. My husband will be my choice."

"Remember that is is crucial that devils are to remain pure blooded. Your brother and father decided this with the future of devils in mind."

"My father and my brother made this decision because they are in too great of a rush. For the last time, Riser, I will not marry you!"

Riser got up and grabbed her chin. "For the last time, Rias, I bear the reputation of the house of phe-." Riser was interrupted as a web was on his mouth, not allowing him to speak.

Everyone jumped at the sudden attack on Riser. Riser growled and attempting to pull the webbing off but it wouldn't come off. He then ignited the hand and pulled it off.

"Ok who dares attack me, Riser!?"

"Someone who is annoyed with your constant chattering. I have a fucking headache." Issei said, rubbing his head as if he had an ice cream headache. He didn't have a headache, he was just a funny guy.

"Rias, who is this?"

"This is my new servant that I obtained last night. Issei Hyoudou."

"Tell your servant, he ne-." Riser was interrupted again with another web, this time stronger.

"I thought I said to keep the chattering down from you? Why does no one ever listen to me?" Issei said with a yawn.

Riser pulled harder and harder with his firey hand, trying to pull the webbing off.

"Issei… What are you doing?" Rias asked him.

"Are you saying you wanna marry him? I am trying to do what anyone SHOULD do and save you from him. If you do not wanna marry him and you are being forced to, you say NO and that should be the end of it. So I am going to do YOU a favor and save you from it."

Riser pulled off the webbing finally and roared in fury. "Do you know who you are dealing with you Impudent Shit?!"

"Uh…" Issei walked forward, standing in front of the other servants. "Shakespeare in the clubhouse?"

Everyone looked at him incredously.

"Does mother knoweth you weareth her tablecloth?" Issei said, mocking Riser. Rias's peerage just sighed and shook their head at his bad joke.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Riser said, forming an enormous fireball. Issei got onto all four's, ready to attack.

"That's enough." Said a figure coming out of a white magic circle.

Issei looked at her and she looked back for a moment but then looked forward again.

"I come here with orders from my master. If communication should break down, I have been given a last resort."

"Yes, of course he did." Rias said.

"If Rias continued to push her personal preferences above her families, she is to settle this via a rating game."

Issei stood up now. "What is a Rating game? Will it allow me to kick the poorly dressed mans ass?"

Riser growled at Issei.

"Issei." Rias warned him. "You need to stop."

"I will stop when he is done trying to rape you ok?" Issei said. "Rape is bad, mmkay? So, what is your name girl in the maid outfit? Well it doesn't matter. Do we need to settle this via a rating game? Or can I just settle this one on one with this guy? Or is a rating game one on one? I just became a servant/figured out I was a devil a day ago."

Riser looked at Rias. "Why is your servant still talking? Do you not have a li-." Riser was interrupted with a web across his mouth.

"The only one who needs a lid is you. You talk way too much." Issei said, glaring at Riser.

The maid outfit lady smiled. "It is up to Riser, but a one on one will be acceptable with my master. Rias will have to select either herself or one of her servants to fight with Riser. It is up to Rias as well."

Riser finally pulled the webbing off. "I am fine with either one, either way though, I am going to kick yo-." Another web.

Rias looked at Riser then Issei. She walked over to Issei and looked at him. "Issei… Riser here is a Phenex… the immortal bird."

"Ok? I can just wail on him until he gives up. If you wish, I will fight him one on one… or we can do this a rating game way. Either way, I am going to kick his ass for you. Consider this a gift, for what you did for me."

Rias sighed. "I will accept either one. So, Riser, would you like to fight Issei here one on one?"

Risser pulled off the webbing. "Yes! I WILL KICK HI-." Another web.

"Its settled then. Let us fight in thirty minutes please? I want to wear something special." Issei said with a smile.

The girl nodded and left. Riser yanked his webbing off.

"You will die Hyoudou! Accidents happen!" Riser said, threatening him. As Riser was leaving, Issei shot one last web, hitting his mouth, shutting Riser up.

With the club house now just with Rias and her peerage, Rias sighed.

"Issei. You do understand what you forced right?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "I get the consequences Rias. If I lose, you will have to marry him… but what else did you expect to happen? You were going to marry him if I didn't step in right? At least now, you have a chance to keep your virginity and give it to someone you care for. A girl should not have to be raped, just for her family."

"Issei… I…"

"Do not worry about it ok? I will not allow you to marry some douchebag like him. If you want to marry someone you like, then I am all for it… but I saw the way you looked at him. You were disgusted by him. I will not allow that to happen… I have the power of the Spider. I will use it for the good of my friends. No one… will harm my friends… if that is ok to think of you guys as my friends of course."

"Of course it is Issei… Please… win for me… for us." Rias said with a smile.

Issei just grinned. "I think it's time someone puts the fear of the Spider into him."

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOO. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter for the night. I shall now retire and read my friends latest chapter, then read the Light Novel. ^_^ and music... don't forget the music,**

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was thirty minutes later. Issei was being transported now by Rias's magic circle. He had his suit on with his mask, all washed and cleaned. It also smelt like lemons. Issei was transported to a location that was built like some ruins. It had a ceiling, so that was a good sign. Issei smirked under his mask and he stood on one end and Riser stood on the other.

"Who is this?"

"Its Issei bird boy. I just wanted to wear something special, for this occasion."

"I suppose it is to look good for your funeral." Riser said with a grin.

A woman appeared on the screen. She had blonde hair and had drill like hair.

"You messed with the wrong family Hyoudou." Said the girl. "You are messing with the Immortal Birds. You shall see first hand what we Phenex's are made of!"

"OH OH! I know the answer to that question!" Issei said, jumping up and down. "Dark meat right? I do love me some juicy dark meat."

"Why you little…" Riser started. He was interrupted by a web on his face.

"Can it. Nobody asked you a god damn thing."

Riser roared and then the bell rung. With that, the fight began. Riser tore off the webbing.

"ALRIGHT! Time for you to die boy! You can die in front of your master!" Riser said, flying at Issei with fire wings. Issei began to swing through the air, flying right at Riser. "Head on boy?! You have a death wish!"

When they were about to collide, Issei swung his body up and over Riser, dodging him. Issei then attached a web to Risers back then to the ceiling. The web snapped, yanking Riser back putting immense force on his spine. There was a small crack. Issei was on the ground now, looking up at him.

"How's it hanging?" Issei said, making ANOTHER joke. Riser roared and engulfed his body in flames, coming at Issei by flying back then straight at him. Issei stood there, looking at him. Issei waited and waited but then it happened. Issei moved his body slightly to the side, watching Riser go right past him right into the wall.

"Too slow." Issei laughed.

"You think you are funny you little shit?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Me funny? No no, you flatter me. Nothing is funnier then your face! You could be a professional comedian."

Riser roared in fury, throwing fire ball after fireball at Issei. Issei just just ducked or moved to the side, dodging the fireballs. However the last fireball went for his feet. Issei shot into the air and hung on the ceiling. Issei then grabbed some rubble from behing Riser and swung it around, hitting Riser in the head, sending him to the ground.

"Holy shit! Did anyone else here that echo?!" Issei said laughing. Riser flew right at Issei, attempting to hit him with his full fire bird form. Issei just did a flip over him. "Alley-Oop."

Riser landed on the ground as Issei hung upside down on the ceiling.

"Why don't you come down here and fight me like a man!"

"How about you come up here and fight like a spider?"

Riser growled and began to throw fireball after fireball before charging at Issei with his fire form. Issei dropped to the ground and Riser changed direction. Issei made a giant web right in front of him, watching as Riser slammed right into it.

"Oh my… This looks like a sticky situation!" Issei said, laughing. Riser finally burned through the thin webbing, going to tackle Issei. Issei however slid under his legs, and shot webs at his legs, tripping him. "Walk much?"

Issei laughed as Riser got more and more angry. He was furious!

"Dude! I haven't seen you this angry since the colonel tried to use his secret recipe on you!" Issei said. With this, Riser's right eye began to twitch. "Oh my… Is that face because you are trying to think to make up a comeback? Dude… here is some good advice. Stop thinking." Issei said.

"I WILL TEACH YOU TO STOP MOCKING ME! YOU WILL FEEL THE POWER OF THE PHENEX FIRST HAND!" Riser said, his flame body getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh god, I feel the power of the Penex. Dude, after you swallow, please get a breath mint."

Riser flew at Issei, the fire overwhelmingly hot. Issei leapt right over Risers flame, barely dodging the massive amount of fire. Issei then watched Riser turned and charged again. Issei had enough time and formed a massive web with much more thickness. Riser ran right into the web and he was halted as the fire kept licking at the webs.

"What is this stuff made out of?! How is it able to stand up to the heat of my fire?!"

"Ah performance issues. You know, one out of five men have this problem. You should see your doctor." Issei said. Issei then quickly shot more webbing out, strengthing the giant spider web, making it even thicker. Issei then swung to the other side of the room before laying down. Riser just kept struggling, attempting to tear and burn the webbing.

* * *

In a separate viewing room, the maid girl and then a man with long red hair were sitting and watching.

"Do you know this boy?" The man asked.

"No. I believe it is Rias's newest servant." The girl responded.

"Interesting. This boy… is strong. I can see it."

"He is kind of funny I think."

"He is using psychological warfare against Riser. His body may be immortal, but his mind and heart are not, but yes he is funny."

"He is smart, but what he is doing is a dangerous game for him."

* * *

Back in the game, Riser was still struggling in the webs, five minutes later. However the webs were almost finished, but Risers flames were getting weaker. Riser finally broke free but he was panting.

"Damn you! You should not be getting in my way! This is important to the devil world!"

Issei shot some webbing into his face. "Seriously, you talk too much. Here, let me make this easy for you ok?" Issei said. He placed a hand over his eyes and turned around. "Come on. I will give you one free shot."

Riser flew right at Issei with his full fire form, no longer engulfed in the massive flames of before. Issei then did a back flip right over Riser, dodging him. Riser hit the wall with a crash.

"Seriously? One free shot and you STILL fail? Jeez dude, your equipment sure is failing today isn't it?" Issei said. Riser groaned and got out of the pile of rubber, but what shocked him was when he got up, a wall was falling on him. Issei pulled down the section of wall with his webs, forcing it to crash on Riser. It took a while, but Riser finally got up from the rubble. It was then Issei swung in and began to wrap Riser in a cocoon of webs, using his speed to quickly wrap Riser up. Riser soon found himself out of his daze and engulfed in the sticky threads of Issei. He also found that he couldn't move. Issei had completely immobilized him.

Riser was wrapped up and there were strands on his body, connected to different parts of the battlefield, forcing him to stay still.

"It looks like this situation is… all webbed up." Issei said. "Get it? Webbed up? Sounds like wrapped up?"

"Damnit! What is this shit?!" Riser yelled out as he began to engulf his body in flames, attempting to break free.

Issei went to the rubble wall and pulled out a much longer piece of the rubble before wrapping it in his webs.

"Issei Hyoudou, has two strikes. All bases are full… if he makes this, he goes for the Trophy…" Issei said in his best announcer voice for baseball. Issei then swung the rubble right into Riser as Riser escaped from the web, hitting him square in the head, sending Riser flying. "FORE!" Issei yelled out, putting his hand above his head as if watching the shot. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Issei yells out, doing the audience cheer voice. "What is this?! Issei Hyoudou has won the World Championship! THE GREMORYS WIN!" He did in his announcer voice.

Riser smashed into the ceiling, then the nearby wall, before hitting the ground. Issei then quickly brought down the wall on top of Riser, forcing him down once more. Riser slowly got up from the rubble, his legs shaking.

"Stop this! You should stay out of the affairs of your betters! This engagement is important for the future of all devils!" Riser said. Issei shot his web out, grabbed Riser by the chest then punched him in the face.

"I do not care! You will NOT rape my friend! You will not harm my friend! You will not touch my friend!" Riser hit another wall, in which Issei brought it down on him. Issei waited until Riser got out of the rubble, albeit very slowly. Issei was quick on his feet, running to Riser, about to deliver a devestating punch to his face. However… The blonde haired girl came out from earlier appeared in front of him.

"Stop it! You beat him! Don't hurt him!" The girl said. Issei stopped right in front of her.

"If I were you, I would step aside little girl. Unless you wanna be next!" Issei said, his fist prepped to punch a gut. The girl blushed and gasped, her heart beating faster.

[This fight is over.] Said a male voice. The ground beneath Issei collapsed and Issei began to fall. Riser was taken away by his sister.

"HEY! HEY! WHERE IS THE PARACHUTE?! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Issei said, falling straight down towards the ground. "Oh wait…" Issei said, aiming his hands down. He shot down his webbing, forming a giant spider web onto the ground way below, however, Koneko flew up and caught him. "Hey… since when can Devils fly?" Issei asked. "I would have loved to know that for that fight you know!" Issei said. Koneko threw him down to the ground. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"… Neither are you." Koneko said, though she had a small grin on her face.

"OW! That's hurtful!" Issei said as he fell.

Rias flew up and grabbed him, holding him up. "Issei, thank you so much."

"Ah, I promised you didn't I?" Issei said with a smile. He kept his mask on though. "So… is it off? Did I save you?"

"Yes… you did… thank you so much…"

"Ah, it was nothing. It was fun actually." Issei said with a laugh.

Rias and Issei landed with the rest of her peerage, before transporting home. Issei stayed in her arms, throughout the ride. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Issei was already fast asleep. He was snoring very softly, but he was snoring.

Rias layed Issei on the couch.

"He is all tuckered out…" Rias said.

"He did have a fight with Riser… I think if anyone could beat Riser… they would be tuckered out too." Akeno said. "He was amazing." Akeno said.

"Yes… he was."

"I could have done without the constant jokes though." Koneko said with a small grin.

"Oh he was funny though. Also, did you see the guys face?" Kiba said.

With that, they all left to go home, laughing.

* * *

Issei defeated Riser Phenex, an immortal bird. The Spider vs the Phoenix. A creature who strikes fear into people's hearts with ease… versus the one who resurrects.

Issei Hyoudou is…

Venomous.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**OH! I have something to say. Me and BlueCelebi, the noob, have worked on an idea for the next chapter! :D It will blow your socks off! ^_^ I think you guys should like it. This story is more comedic then the others stories I've done :) I shall write it tomorrow. I am going to eat some pizza and read the Light Novel. :) **

* * *

It was the morning when Issei woke up. The birds were chirping, the ducks were quacking, and the cows were a-mooin. It was another beautiful day, and the sun was shining right down at Issei, his mask giving him most of the protection from the sun… but it was warm. It warmed Issei with its… solar rays.

Issei sat up, scratched his butt, then got up from the couch, stretching and popping his bones. He took off his mask and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. His tummy rumbled loudly, telling Issei that it was hungry and needed sustenance. Issei headed out of the ORC club house, now heading towards home. He was leaping using the houses or running on the telephone wires, making sure he was kept out of view. He had his mask on again, just in case, but he had to make sure.

He entered his home and quickly undressed naked, as he wore NOTHING under the suit, then tossed his suit into the washing machine, starting it up. He headed up the stairs to his room, and entered, looking at Satan just chilling under the large log. Issei smiled and placed an adult, Japanese Accentor, which is a bird that lives in Japan and Russia, in a cage into the tank of Satan. He then quickly unhooked the cage to the bird and closed the tank, letting the bird out. The bird flew around for a while before landing near the entrance to the log… and just like lightning… Satan struck… The bird was pinned down beneath Satans superior strength and the massive fangs.

"Sorry for not feeding you for a couple days Satan. I know you like to be fed a lot. Such a big boy." Issei said with a smile. He then left the room and went to take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a few moans later, Issei finished his shower and went back to his bedroom. He put on a change of clothes, wearing a T-shirt that had a Goliath Bird-Eating Spider with the words, Hairy… Scary… and Makes you scream Bloody Mary. He also wore some simple red shorts, as the summer was getting closer and closer. He then left after putting on his socks and shoes, wanting to walk around the town for a while. It was a Friday, but Issei was skipping school, AGAIN. Issei made sure to do the homework of course, and he would make up for the tests, but he always got a 100%. The only problem was P.E but he could easily pass with an 95, during the major testings.

* * *

Issei was just walking around the major district of the town where all the shopping was mainly done, and where most of the restaurants were.

"Issei, is that you?" A female voice said. Issei stopped and turned, looking at two females who wore robes of white, looking like something from church. One had chestnut hair in twin ponytails on the sides of her head. The other had blue hair with slight green in the middle. Issei's spider sense began to wig out, the danger present from the two swords and the Rosary's on their neck.

Issei began to walk forward towards them, his body was not large at all, but he was complete muscle. He had extreme strength. He stood right in front of them. "Perhaps it is… Perhaps its isn't." Issei said with a grin.

"Are you or aren't you?" The girl with the chestnut hair said, getting slightly impatient.

"I don't know. Am I, Irina?"

The girl with chestnut hair stammered a bit, not sure how to respond. It was then Issei picked her up and hugged her tight.

"It's great to see you Irina!"

Irina groaned a bit and patted his head. "Yes… it's great to see you too Issei." Irina struggled to say. Issei let her down and he gave her a big smile. "So, what are you doing back in town?"

"I have some business with my church here. What are you doing?"

"Ah. Skipping school and wandering around town." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Irina. Do you really need associate yourself with his kind?" The other girl said.

Issei immediately looked at the other girl and glared, already telling that they knew what he was now.

"Xenovia. He is my childhood friend. Not all devils are bad people." Irina said. Issei was still glaring, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph. We didn't come here to socialize."

"We have time. Calm down."

"Hmph."

Issei ran his hand through his hair.

"So, it seems you guys knew huh?"

"Of course! We are high end exorcists you know."

"Are you? Hmm."

"What did you mean by that?" Xenovia asked with a glare. Issei grinned at her.

"You can take it what you like. I think I'll keep my meaning a secret."

Xenovia growled and began to unwrap what she was carrying on her back.

"Xenovia! Stop it! Not here!"

"Why not? Just because he is your childhood friend, doesn't mean he should be spared. He is a devil and we are part of the church. Is it not our duty to cleanse the wicked?"

"The wicked? Really now?" Issei said with amusement in his voice.

"Xenovia! Stop trying to pick fights!"

"He is a devil Irina!"

"She is right Irina. I am a devil… it is her duty to slay me…" Issei said, going right up to Xenovia and standing right up against her. "Shall we begin or are you going to grow up?"

"Issei! Stop encouraging her! She could easily kill you now!"

"I don't like her attitude. She is way too itchy for a fight and to slay devils. She reminds me of the Freed prick."

"Freed? Freed Sellzan?" Irina asked. Xenovia backed down, hearing the name.

"Yea. I fought him a while back. Before I could kill him, he ran. Why?"

"Can we talk in private? Please?" Irina asked.

"Uh… sure." Issei said, walking back to his home, with Irina and Xenovia in tow. When he got up to the house, Rias and her peerage were waiting at the entrance to his house.

"Issei! Why weren't you in school?!" Rias demanded. She was looking a bit angry.

"I skipped." Issei said nonchalantly.

"You need to stop that and go to school."

"Is that so Rias? Tell me, what are your grades?" Issei asked.

Rias began to stammer. "I… It doesn't matter what my grades are! They are certainly better then yours!"

"I would like you to beat my 100% in all my classes except P.E. Even in that one, I have a 95%."

Rias puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Yes… well you are my servant! My servants go to school! My servants will not be seen as delinquents."

"And you care about what other people see your friends as? Who cares what other people think of you or another? If they think badly of you and don't like you for it, they weren't worth it in the first place."

Rias put her finger in his face and opened her mouth, but no argument could be made. She then looked behind Issei.

"Issei… who are those people? You do know they are church goer's yes?"

"Ah, where are my manners. This here is my friend Irina… She used to be my childhood friend many years ago before she moved. The other one is Irina's… friend I guess, Xenovia. They wanted to speak with me in private."

Irina smiled. "Yes, but we also wanted to speak with the person in charge of the territory, Rias Gremory."

Rias narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Issei, can we use your house please?"

"Sure. I will go play with Satan for a while and let you guys talk. Follow me." Issei said, unlocking his house and allowing everyone to enter. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Issei showed everyone the stairs and then his room, allowing them to enter behind him. He quickly went over to the tank and noticed that the bird was completely just skin and bones. Nothing was left of the organs or whatever. It was all mush.

"Is that a Goliath Bird-Eater?!" Irina said out loud. She rushed over to the tank.

"Ah yes. This here is Satan. I just fed him a small bird." Issei said, placing both hands side by side into the tank, allowing Satan to walk on them. Issei then quickly moved and placed him on the bed. The bed was bare because Issei was also washing his sheets and stuff. "You can allow him to walk on your hands if you want. I need to hurry and change out my laundry." Issei said, leaving. He quickly ran down the stairs and put his suit and mask, his sheets and pillowcases and his blanket into the dryer and then went back upstairs. When he arrived, Xenovia was sitting on a couch, while Irina was busy playing with Satan.

Rias spoke up now. "What is you wanted to speak to us about?"

With that, Irina pulled away, allowing Satan to go wherever, and went to Xenovia before sitting down next to her.

"Ah yes, recently the…" And with that, Irina and Xenovia began to talk with Rias about the excaliburs, the thieves and the Fallen Angel who was starting trouble. Kiba was pretty ticked off, which Issei noticed, but Issei was now reading a book. He had no interest in this.

The talk ended about thirty minutes later. Rias was asked not to intervene, which she said she wouldn't, but Kiba was also pretty ticked off. The two of them got up and went for door, but stopped as they spotted someone. Asia.

"Are you the "Witch", Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked out of the blue. With this, Issei put down his book, not liking the fact she called Asia a witch.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? Don't you have the power that can heal devils and Fallen Angels as well as others? I heard you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you would become a devil."

"Um… I… I… Um…"

Asia was at a loss for words, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher-ups that we saw you, so rest assured."

"….." Asia was still at a loss for words.

"But to become a devil… the one who was called a "Holy Maiden… You fell… to the lowest place you could possibly go… do you even still believe in God?"

"Xenovia, there is no way that she could believe in God after becoming a devil."

"No… I can sense it… I can smell the belief." Xenovia said it with a sharp gaze. Irina was now looking at Asia with interested eyes. "Is it true? Asia, do you still believe in God after you have turned into a devil?"

"I… just can't put it aside… I believed in it my whole life." Asia said sadly.

Xenovia took her sword out and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then I shall cut you down this instant, in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, God shall forgive you."

Issei glared and walked over, standing in between Asia and Xenovia.

"Touch Asia again… I dare you." Issei said, threatening her. "If you come close to Asia, I will not forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch", did you not?"

"Yes I did. She is a being fit to be called a "Witch."

"Really now, cause the only witch I see is you." Issei spat out. Xenovia glared and gripped her sword tighter. "Not a single person helped her when she needed help. None of you did a thing. None of your followers did a thing. None of you cared how kind she was. All you cared about was her power. You never actually cared for Asia. None of you tried to become her friend."

"She didn't need friends. What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-Maidens" are done when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. Asia Argento did not have the right to be a "holy-maiden" from the beginning." Xenovia said with ease. This pissed Issei off.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-Maiden" and abandoned her because she was different from those who seek her? Fuck you, Fuck your God who did nothing, and most importantly, FUCK YOU!" Issei said, seething. "NONE OF YOU KNEW WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH! Asia was killed because of her power and NONE of you, NOR your God, did a thing! You know who did?! Rias did! A DEVIL! A devil has more compassion then your god damn God ever did."

"God loved her. If nothing happened, then it means she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief is fake."

Issei decked her. His fist flew right into her face, hitting her square in the jaw and sending her flying out the room and into the wall nearby.

"You can die." Issei said, pushing Asia to Rias.

"Issei stop!" Irina said. Issei pushed her away.

"No Irina. She has this coming."

Xenovia stood up and growled, holding onto her sword tighter. "Who do you think you are?! Is that a declaration to all of those in the Church? Big words coming out of a single devil. Gremory, I can see you didn't teach him enough."

"Issei sto-" Rias began, but Kiba stood in front of Issei.

"That is good timing. I will be your opponent as well." Kiba said. His eyes were filled with hate and he had a huge intent to kill coming coming out of his body.

"Who do you think you are?" Xenovia asked.

"I am your senior… though it seems I failed" Kiba said. He then summoned many demonic swords from the ground.

Rias sighed, unsure how to handle this situation. Xenovia though, had an idea.

"I would like to test out the strength of your servants, Gremory. Plus, it would be nice to see the strength of my so-called Senior." Xenovia said. With that, Rias transported everyone outside Isseis house, into the backyard. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia were standing on the sidelines while Issei and Kiba were waiting. Xenovia and Irina came out of the house, no longer in the white robes. They were in black battle costumes… which looked like leather.

"Even if it just a match, be careful of the holy swords!" Rias warned.

"That is only if they hit me." Issei said with a grin. Issei began to crack his knuckles, his wrists and then his neck. "Oh this is going to be fun." Issei said. He then looked to Asia and gave her a smile. She smiled back. Issei then turned to Xenovia and Irina.

Kiba began to laugh, maniacally and with a cold expression.

"Are you laughing?" Xenovia asked.

"Of course… What I seeked to destroy is right in front of me… and within my grasp."

Xenovia smirked. "So you are the possessor of sword birth huh? I heard that there was a subject that avoided being disposed of by the Holy Sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba directed his entire killing intent to her. It was coming off in waves.

"Issei." Irina said, switching her spots with Xenovia since it seemed Xenovia was to attack Kiba. "When I met you, the boy I haven't seen for so long, then find out you were turned into a devil… I was shocked." She said, depressed, a single teardrop on her cheek. "This must be a trial that God has given me! I must be here to save your soul! So, I shall give you judgement with this Excalibur."

Issei began to laugh. "Is that so? Well, I certainly welcome you to try."

"Begin." Akeno said.

With that, Irina and Xenovia attacked. Xenovia and Kiba began to have a battle of the swords as Irina began to slash and thrust her Excalibur attempting to hit Issei with all her might. Issei just moved his body, left and right, backwards or gently walked to the side. Irina just kept trying to hit him.

"Is this really all you got Irina? I thought this was a trial? Wouldn't want to fail your God right?"

Irina began to try even harder, unable to hit Issei with her swings.

"What the hell! How are you so fast?! I have never heard of a devil with such fast reflexes with their body!"

"Its quite simple really. I told you I became a devil without my knowledge. Well, I have a suspicion on how I became a devil."

"How?" Irina asked, still attempting to attack. Issei put his foot out and tripped Irina, sending her to the ground. Issei then grabbed her wrist, twisted it for her to drop the sword, then kicked it away. He then sat on her butt, holding her down as she struggled.

"Well… I have these weird powers right that just bloomed right? Well, I was bit by a spider the day before. I was at this museum going to this spider exhibit right? Well, they had found some new spiders out in New Jersey, in America. Well, this scientist called them Devil Spiders because they had these strange markings of Bat Wings. Well, they also combined all five spiders who had stronger traits than normal spiders into one super spider, they had created. They called the spider, Venom. Well, now I am not 100% sure, but I was bit by a spider when I was leaving. It looked really strange, with bat wings on it. So, I assumed I was bitten by Venom." Issei said. Irina had stopped struggling, and just listened. "So, I got the powers of a Spider. Webs and all."

Irina, Rias and her peerage were listening to this, intrigued about the origination of Isseis powers. Kiba was on the ground now after being hit with the hilt of the holy sword, Excalibur Destruction. Kiba was defeated and so was Irina. Xenovia and Kiba weren't paying attention, due to their duel.

Issei patted Irinas shoulder. "You lost this one Irina…" Issei said, standing up. He then turned to Xenovia. "Your turn." He said, walking towards her cracking his knuckles. "Its about time you paid for the witch comment to Asia… or… you could apologize to Asia right now. Choose your next words carefully."

"I will never apologize for the truth."

"I thought I told you to choose them carefully." Issei asked. He webbing the sword out of Xenovias hands and put it over near Irina. Issei then walked forward and gripped Xenovia by her throat, lifting her into the air as he began to apply pressure, gradually.

"You are nothing to me Xenovia. You are like a cockroach to Satan. You are nothing. I should kill you right now… end your life… but I shall only do this… because of your friendship with Irina." Issei said. He then punched Xenovia in the gut, forcing all the air out and forcing her to cough up a small amount of blood. Issei then dropped her to the ground before walking away. "Leave this house Xenovia. Irina, you can stay, if you apologize to Asia. You were also pushing your luck with me. You were not running your mouth calling her a witch… but you also thought bad thoughts about Asia. So leave or apologize." Issei said, hugging Asia to him who hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Asia. I was rude." Irina said. Xenovia finally stood up and wiped her mouth, anger in her eyes. "Come on Xenovia. You will certainly die if you make another move."

Xenovia and Irina left after grabbing their clothes. "I trust you will do what we asked of you Rias? Thank you." Irina said, with a smile. "It will be nice seeing you again Issei."

Issei waved. "Yes, it was nice seeing you again Irina. Just leave your religious fanatic attitude at the door ok? At least around Asia."

Irina did not respond… and she was gone. Kiba was helped up by Koneko before he left the yard, his eyes full of hatred.

"Wait this instant Kiba! I will not forgive you if you leave me! You are my knight! I will be troubled if you turned into a stray! Wait this instant!" Rias said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I was able to run away… because of my comrades… that is why I must put their regrets into my swords…" Kiba said, shrugging her hand off then disappearing.

"Kiba… why?" Rias asked with a very sad face. Issei walked over to her.

"Let him go. A man needs to find his way in the world… forcing anything upon him… will break him." Issei said with a small sad smile. "Kiba will be fine… ok?"

Rias looked at Issei with a tear in her eye but she nodded. It was then everyone went home… hoping Kiba was going to be ok.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. :) I hope you guys enjoy it. MWAHAHAH **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the next day, a Friday. Issei was in school sitting in his homeroom while the teacher was busy teaching. However, the P.A System turned on and a male spoke up.

[Today is the day we celebrate excellence. For all those students who have a 90% or above in all their classes, we are giving you a free day... You will be able to go home or go on a field trip to America! We have prepared a special trip to a Nuclear Power Plant out in the desert of Nevada! This is a once in a lifetime trip! This nuclear power plant is brand new and they want to show it off to students around the world. It is using new technology and it would provide power to the entire west coast of America, with just one plant! So, if you are interested in the trip, please, come down to the Gym. We will be providing lunch for everyone. This trip will be for the entire weekend, so check in with your parents as well.] The announcement ended, and Issei got up from his seat. Koneko did as well and they walked out, waving good bye to the teacher.

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei and Koneko arrived at the Gym, meeting up with Rias and Akeno. Rias smiled and waved.

"So you guys are also interested in this trip?" Rias asked.

"... Nothing better to do." Koneko said.

"Of course. I am also going to bring Satan along. I think he should see this. I have always wondered what the inside of a Nuclear Power Plant looks like." Issei said before leaving the gym and running home.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Issei came back to the gym, sitting down with Rias. The only people attending the Gym was Rias and her peerage, and the Student Council president, Sona Shitori.

"Ah, Rias. Is that your new servant?"

Issei turned his head.

"Yes Sona. This here is Issei Hyoudou."

"Oh, so that is the guy who beat Riser for you? I have to say, you have quite a strong one."

"Yes, I am quite proud too."

Issei blushed. "So Sona is a devil as well?"

"Yes Issei. Her real name is Sona Sitri." Rias said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Sona." Issei said. It was then, Sona saw Satan climbing up Isseis back.

"S-spider! EEEEEK!" Sona said, attempting to swat at it with a newspaper.

"HEY! HEY! This here is Satan! Don't try to hit him!" Issei said, backing away.

"W-what? You named it?! THATS DISGUSTING!" Sona said.

Issei rolled his eyes. "To you maybe, but I think he is adorable."

"Ick, I hate spiders. Creepy as hell! It better not be coming with us."

"Of course he is. He should get to see a nuclear power plant too."

"Keep it away from me then!" Sona said, hiding behind the vice president, Tsubaki.

Issei and Rias chuckled a bit, trying to not blow out in full laughter.

It was then, it was time to go.

"Alright, it is time for us to get going." Rias said. "Sona, shall I do the honors?"

"Yes... please." She said, still terrified.

Rias prepared a large teleportation circle, prepping to jump. A red flash happened and poof, they all poofed.

* * *

When they next appeared, they were in a small building. They all left the building and what they saw was amazing. Japan does not have these, but it was a massive desert. It was hot, the sun was boiling, and you could just hear the vultures in the sky. It was Nevada. **((I live in Las Vegas, Nevada. It fucking SUUUUUUUCKS)) **

They came out and met up with a group if little children, from kindergarten to Third Grade. They were with a bunch of teachers as well. One of the teachers turned and smiled.

"Sona!" She said with a very cheery voice. It was a beautiful woman.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Sona demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be doing Maou business in the underworld?!"

"This is my business So-tan. What's wrong? Do you not like your big sister?! Why are you so mean?!" The woman began to tear up.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" Issei asked.

"This here is Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister and one of the Four Maou's."

"Power and Beauty. She must be popular." Issei said with a smile.

"She is very popular amongst the males in the Underworld. Probably the most popular." Rias said like it was just a thing.

"Aunty Rias!" Came out a male voice. It broke through the line of the children, and that is when a boy with crimson red hair like Rias came running and jumping right into her eyes.

"Oh my, you are getting to be a big boy aren't you Millicas? It is great to see you. So you are here for this trip too?"

"Yes! Ms. Leviathan was nice enough to take me!"

Serafall smiled. "Yes! I wanted to see this too, so I asked Sirzechs if I can go! He said yes if I protect his son!"

Issei walked over to Rias and Millicas. "So this here is your nephew huh?" Issei asked.

"Yes, this is my nephew. Millicas, this here is my new servant, Issei."

"Is this the guy who was in the spider costume?" Millicas asked.

"Ah yes, that was me. I made that costume you know."

"Wow! It is really neat!" Millicas said with stars in his eyes.

Issei smiled. Serafall then walked forward. "Ok everyone! Lets go to the power plant ok! Lets have fun!"

With that, all the little children cheered and said yes!

Issei laughed. "The Maou is quite eccentric."

Rias smiled. "Yes, she is quite a character, but she is very powerful you know."

"Ah, well that is good to know. We have a powerful Devil with us."

Rias just smiled.

* * *

About five minutes later, they were all entering the Power Plant, being led by one of the workers.

"As you can see, we here take safety very seriously." The man said. All along the walls, were many upon many shelves, containing Radiation gear. There was also very well lit signs, markings and other things that lead to the exits. "You here will be very safe as you tour our brand new plant."

* * *

An explosion in space above the earth. An asteroid was approaching the earth, its green glow a sight. Within the plant, was a man with evil eyes and an evil face. He had pointy ears as well. There was also a boy with blonde hair, Freed Sellzan. They were planting a large device in the middle of this room.

"Are you sure that they are going to be here?" Freed asked.

"Yes. My spy has told me they are already here inside. So lets hurry up and let this sucker go." The man said, typing in a code into the device. It read 25 minutes. Once the clock began to tick, they quickly left in a flash of white light.

* * *

"So, this plant began construction in 2008, with the plan of providing power to the west coast. This plant would replace several of the nuclear power plants in the area, allowing the others to be used for the military or whatever. They would be decommissioned. It was also cheaper to just have one running of course." The guide said. "This here is our chief engineer. He will tell you all about how nuclear power works."

The Chief Engineer began to talk, walking with the tour guide and the students.

* * *

The large asteroid exploded within the earths atmosphere, turning into a small meteorite, the size of a football, and in the shape of one as well. It was glowing green as well. It began to rocket towards land.

* * *

"So, any questions?" The Tour Guide asked.

"Yes. Where is the bathroom?" Asked a kindergartener.

The guide smiled and a young lady grabbed his hand. "This way."

The two left, heading to the bathroom. They were now in the middle of the plant, looking upon the massive turbine.

"This here is the turbine that provides most of the power. The other turbines help, but this one is our pride in joy."

* * *

The Meteorite was plummeting right towards the Nuclear Power Plant.

* * *

"So, any questi-" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. **The power plant shook. An alarm went off and several more explosions began to happen. "GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" The Tour guide said, until a large sharp pipe was sent into his head, sending him to the ground.

The students began to scream and cry as Sona and Rias began to evacuate. Issei helped shoo everyone along, but several explosions began to seperate everyone. Falling pipes, turbines exploding and alarms going off. It was Chaos. All around, the workers were dying. Pipes skewering, fire burning them with intense heat, or falling debris. The Nuclear Power Plant was doomed.

* * *

From the meteorite, a black gooey substance began to ooze out and began to crawl out.

* * *

Rias and Sona finally got outside, with Serafall and Issei in the back, helping them along. Sona, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Tsubaki and several others began to form a giant barrier over the nuclear power plant, attempting to control it. From the outside was a bright green light coming from the top. There was also fires and explosions happening all over, and screams.

"Where is Millicas?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Where is the little boy who went to the bathroom?!" Serafall yelled out.

Issei quickly ran into the Power Plant.

"ISSEI! What are you doing? Get back here!" Issei looked behind as he ran.

"Keep the barrier! We need you guys to keep the radiation from leaking! I will save them!" Issei yelled out, disappearing.

Issei was inside, avoiding the falling pipes and debris. The alarms were blaring and the fire extinguishers on the ceiling were going off, covering the ground in a thin layer of a misty material.

"Millicas! Where are you?" Issei called out. He heard a groan as he passed over several bodies, running to the sound now. It was Millicas. He was impaled on a pipe, going through his thigh, blood pouring out. Issei looked at him and knelt down. "Its going to be ok. I got you." Issei said, helping Millicas out of the pipe, which Millicas began to cry from the pain. "Its ok. I know it hurts, but you are going to be ok." Issei said with a smile, placing him on his shoulder and carrying him. Issei ran over to Rias and Serafall, handing Millicas over. "Get some medics here now Rias! Get help from the underworld!" Issei said, running back in.

"Issei! Come back!"

"There is still the other child! I will be ok!" Issei said, giving her a smile.

Serafall looked at Rias. "Your servant is very brave."

"Yes. He will be ok. I know it." Rias said, trying to remain calm as she help up the barrier.

* * *

Deep below, all around the device, was fire and explosions. Fall debris and whatnot. The clock had one minute remaining. 59. 58. 57. It was ticking down.

* * *

Issei was sent into a wall by an explosion, but he got right back up, hurrying to the bathrooms. When he arrived their, the young woman was unconscious, while the child was trapped under the stall. He quickly lifted the heavy stall up, noticing the boys legs were broken. Like snapped clean in half. The boy was crying. "Its ok shh. Its ok. I got you. I got you." Issei said, picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. He then went to grab the woman, but then he noticed she was dead. He made his way to the exit, but he felt his spider sense wig out. His eyes went wide. The black substance on the crowd crawled into his right shoe.

* * *

5. 4. 3.

* * *

"Good bye everyone..." Issei said, throwing the child out of the power plant. Just as the child escaped through the barrier, a white light appeared... and the power plant went up in a mushroom cloud.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed out.

"Keep the barrier up Rias! Please!" Serafall asked, struggling as the resulting explosion began to shake the barrier and was sending everyone to their knees with its massive power. The roar of the explosion was kept down, not being as loud as it was supposed to, thanks to the barrier.

Akeno was crying now, and Koneko was as well. Asia was on her knees, healing the injured but the tears would not stop. She was sobbing. Issei... was still in the plant as the explosion occurred.

Issei... was a hero... he saved two children... at the cost of his life.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol what is with people and assuming Hulk when it comes to Radiation? Bad reviews bad!**

**So yea, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I tried my best with this chapter... so... I hope its good enough. **

**Celebi and I were working on this chapter and the last together... well in an idea sense :P thanks blue butt.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

A week has passed since the Nuclear Power Plant exploded. The Power Plant had a melt down, and a nuclear warhead went up as well, generating MASSIVE radiation, but luckily the barrier was in place so it was a localized radiation incident. No attempts were made to go through the rubble due to radiation and the constant burning fire, which had much fuel. It was an intense heat as well.

A week has passed and a party was held in the underworld. It was more of a memorial for Issei, then it was a party. Sirzechs was there holding his son in his arms, as he stood upon the stage with Rias and her peerage behind him, with Serafall there. The other two Maous were there. A giant statue of Issei was nearby, uncovered. Rias's mother and father were there as well, and so was Grayfia.

"Hello everyone. I know why you are all here today, so I shall skip the introductions. Issei... was a brave man. He sacrificed his life a week ago in America, rescuing two children from the Nuclear Power Plant. No children died from the incident, but we lost a brave man. A teenager. He was only 15, though he would be turning 16 next week... He was just a child himself wasn't he? I suppose it doesn't matter. He is no longer a child in any of our eyes... Issei Hyoudou was a man. He was willing to save lives, even if it meant he would die. Now, my newphew Millicas would like to say something..."

Millicas grabbed the mic from Sirzechs as he was held up. "Hello... I am only here today... because Issei saved my life. I was stuck on a pipe, but Issei pulled me free... minutes before the explosion. I was sure I was doomed... but... he came. He came for me. He went in there, through the fire, the explosions and the falling debris, just to save me. So he did... then he ran back inside... to save another child who went to use the bathroom... just minutes before all the Chaos. If it wasn't for Issei... I would not be alive... and I wouldn't be able to live my life... I just wish... I could thank him face to face... but now... ill never get the chance. Thank You, Issei Hyoudou." Millicas said, finished with his speech. It was heartwarming.

Rias was now the next one to speak, weakly walking to the podium. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. No one cared how she looked... she lost someone important to her... She took the mic from Millicas and gave him a smile smile. "Thank you Millicas." She said. Millicas just rubbed her back, giving her support. Sirzechs did the same. Rias looked out to the crowd, then she broke out in tears again after seeing the statue.

"I'm sorry everyone... I... I am so horrible looking for a princess aren't I?" She tried to say with a smile, but she couldn't. "I lost someone important to me... A man who was strong... and tough... he was willing to give his life... for others. He was willing to do things for others even if he got nothing out of it. Issei had a smile you know... It would... brighten up the room wherever he went. He was always smiling... always laughing." Rias said with a smile now, remembering Issei. "He always had a joke ready you know? He was always willing to crack one... just to lighten the mood... They were always corny, but he wouldn't care. He just would crack one and we would just laugh. Yea, his jokes got annoying sometimes... but it was how Issei was. Oh Issei... I miss you." Rias said, breaking out into a sob. Sirzechs came over and gave her a hug, taking the mic from her. She was led over to her peerage, who were also crying. Kiba finally came back... and he was there... tears in his eyes. Akeno and Koneko hugged Rias, all three of them crying together. Asia was in the corner, her tears staining her dress.

Sirzechs looked out to the crowd. "In honor... of Isseis sacrifice to the Underworld... and to the devil race... for his sacrifice to the children... for giving up his life, just to help others... The other Maou's and I give to him... the title of Maou and this statue, to commemorate his sacrifice. May Issei inspire us all... to be better people. Thank you Issei... for your sacrifice." Sirzechs said, placing the mic down. Everyone bowed their heads, and said Thank you Issei.

Riser and Ravel walked up onto the stage, walking to Rias.

"Rias... I'm sorry for your loss." Riser said. He looked very sympathetic to Rias. Rias looked up.

"Thank you Riser... but why are you here? You must have hated him."

"No... I cannot hate him... not anymore... Sure I did not like him for taking you away... but he was a better man then me. He was strong... brave... courageous. He gave up his life for children... not many would do that. I don't think I would have done it in his situation." Riser said, his eyes looking down. Ravel was behind him, her eyes red and puffy. She was crying as well.

"Thank you Riser... Oh I just miss him so much." Rias said, rubbing her eyes.

Riser gave Rias a hug. "I know... I know..." Riser said, not even trying to cop a feel. He was being very nice and sympathetic, missing Issei as well. He was a good rival for Riser.

Rias looked at Ravel... "Why are you crying so much?" Rias asked. She sniffled and Riser stopped hugging her.

Ravel looked away and didn't speak.

"She won't say it... but she had a crush on him. Seeing what he did against me and hearing his great deeds, Ravel grew a major crush on him." Riser said with a smile. Ravel hit him in his side, but it was so weak because her tears were falling.

Rias hugged Ravel who just started crying again. Rias began to cry as well, and all the girls began to hug each other, their tears falling... in sorrow of losing Issei Hyoudou...

* * *

In the large desert of Nevada... It was hot. The sun was striking down on the earth with all of its rage... The animals above ground were frying in the sun. It was a hot summer day. In the ruins of the nuclear plant, there was a large fire. However, there some some rumbling as well and shaking of the ruins of the building. It was then, a hand shot out... a hand covered in a black material. A few yards away... Eight large red eyes appearing out of the rubble...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Rawr! Here is the next chapter! :D I think you guys will LOVE this chapter. I really think you would.**

**So this chapter for me, had many ways to go. I had so many ideas, but I decided this would be the best one. It was also the longest way to write it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was a month since Issei died. Once month since Issei gave his life for the children of the underworld. It was a month and a half since Issei became a servant of Rias Gremory... it was two months since Issei became a devil entirely... It's been a month...

The underworld was running normally. The statue of Issei was still there. The statue itself was Issei wearing his spider costume, with the mask off. It was in his hands, holding it as he stood tall... valiant... brave. On his right shoulder was the Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula, Satan. There was a plaque at his foot that read, "Issei Hyoudou. The bravest man who risked his life to save the children of the Underworld. He is an inspiration to all future generations... an inspiration to be bigger then ourselves, and to give for others. We miss you."

It was a glorious statue, made of stone and carved perfectly. Every muscle, every curve, everything was perfect. There was a pentagram on the plaque as well, with the words, "Issei Hyoudou. Maou." on it. It stated that Issei is recognized as Maou across the underworld. There were many flowers around the statue. All of them either planted by others, or left to honor his sacrifice even farther. People come from across the Underworld... to honor his sacrifice.

* * *

Back in the human world, it was night. 3 in the morning to be exact. There were explosions in the distance, but it wasn't important. What was important was this. Isseis home, is now used by all of the servants of Rias... including Rias herself. They are staying in his home now... because it was how they mourned. They left his room alone... intact the way it was. Everything stayed the same... but they used his home... to mourn their loss. They missed me greatly. Rias loved him. Asia loved him. Kiba liked him a lot... and respected him greatly. Akeno and Koneko... both really liked Issei... a lot. The servants all liked Issei... and missed him greatly, wishing they could have taken his place... because Issei deserved better then what he got. That is how they all felt.

So the explosions... Ok so they were important. What was going on? Well, these explosions were a bright light show of Red, Green and yellow. There was also sounds of metal crashing against each other. So what was going on? These explosions were happening with Kuoh Academy.

Rias shot another red block of her power at the flying figure, but it just took the blast, not even caring.

"Hahaha is this it? Pathetic. You disgrace your brother Rias Gremory. None of your servants can defeat me. Not you, Not the thunder user, not the Holy-Demonic sword user, not that... girl down there with the white hair. Not your healer. Neither of the excorcists. You guys are all too weak... even together, you can't even beat me. Hahahaha. This is way too easy. Almost as easy as killing that bastard who had to go save all those children."

Everyone glared at him angrily, even Xenovia, at the mention of Issei.

"Ah, did I strike a nerve? Perhaps I should tell you? Should I? I think I should." The figure said.

"Kokabiel... what the hell did you have to do with it?!" Rias demanded of him.

"Well, the plan was to kill you, the Maou and basically all those devils. I was hoping for Sirzechs to appear, but no, my plan was stopped by that damn Meteorite. Me and that exorcist, who just ran after he was getting beaten by the holy-demonic sword user, planted a nuclear bomb within the plant. We knew you were heading to the nuclear plant. The humans were just an aftermath kind of thing. Sigh, but no the meteorite struck and hit the plant, putting it into a meltdown state."

Rias and everyone had their eyes wide open as they began to tear up again. Their anger was also heightening up to another level.

"But I suppose I at least got the humans and that damn servant of yours. What was his name... Issei right? Well, thanks to your servants stupid decision, you lost the only chance you had at defeating me. Ah well, his stupidity cost you your lives... you only have him to blame." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

Everyone was even more ticked off now, and began to fire their strongest blasts, attempting to KILL Kokabiel. However, Kokabiel just blocked it with his light spears then tossed one down at them, blowing it up and sending them down to their knees.

"Did I strike a nerve? Aww, is Rias Gremory upset at losing her beloved servant? Oh I heard about how he saved you from that Phenex guy. I heard all about that. Kind of sad, you had to get a servant to save you from a marriage. What a pathetic master you were. It would have been better if you were the one to replace him. I mean at least then I might have lost. Hahaha." Kokabiel said with a laugh. "Are you guys done? Is that all you got?" Kokabiel asked with amusement. He loved toying with these guys. However, a noise got his attention. It was a noise of something turning on.

"What is this?!" A deep voice said. It was done in the way of a wrestling announcer. "Rias Gremory and her peerage goes down! I don't think they can finish the battle! Can anyone save them?! Can anyone finish this battle?! Is it over for the Gremory's?!" Said the voice, over the schools PA system.

"The fuck?" Kokabiel said. Even the Gremory's were confused. Their faces all were contorted in pain and confusion.

"What is this?! Rias Gremory is reaching for the ropes! Could it be?! Is this the new contender?!"

Kokabiel shot a spear at the speaker, but there a large stereo system was pushed to the roof. Then a figure appeared on the roof, unknown to everyone.

"Oh my god! It couldn't be! No! IT IS! It really is!" Said the announcer, until everything got quiet. Nothing happened. Kokabiel started looking around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then, boom... it was light a footstep, but it was more of someone banging on a table. A few seconds later, another boom. The figure on the roof was just banging on the roof.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kokabiel asked.

"12 feet wide... four feet tall. It is a creature only told in legends. It is a monster of serious magnitude... Its lethal... its deadly... ITS SATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Said the announcer. It was quiet, but then several loud screams from a couple girls. It sounded like Sona. Coming from across the Gremory group. Appeared a very large figure, walking forward. It then came into the light. It was Hairy... It was massive... It had 8 red eyes.

Kokabiel turned around and he flew back a foot. "What the hell is that thing?!" Kokabiel yelled out, throwing a spear at it. The figure used its front leg and bashed it away. The Gremory's were all on their feet, Irina and Xenovia included. It was a massive spider! "A spider?! How is it that big?! What the fuck is going on?!" Kokabiel asked. It was then the spider turned around. "HAH! It knew it would run away. HAHAHAH! Stupid creatures."

It was then, the spider placed its two back legs onto its abdomen and rubbed. The hairs on its abdomen shot out like rockets, hitting Kokabiel three times. It hit him like knives, sticking into his body.

"AAAAAAH!" Kokabiel became to scream out in pain as he fell from the sky, hitting the ground hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He kept on screaming as the pain coursed through his body. The spider began to approach. It then a few feet away, getting into a threatening position, its foot long fangs extended. Kokabiel began to stand up, but his vision was blurry. The pain was subsided, but he felt woozy and dizzy. He stood up and turned, to face the spider. "What... what is this?" It was then it struck. The spider was fast, like lightning, striking down, pinning Kokabiel to the ground. Kokabiel screamed out and began to struggle, but the spider was stronger by far.

It was then a black suited figure jumped down from the roof tops, yelling into the mic in his hand. "What is this?! Kokabiel is pinned! It looks like its over for him!" The figure then got onto his hands and knees began to do the pounding into the ground. "ONE! TWO! THREE! DING DING DING! Satan is the winner!" Kokabiel was no longer struggling and his hand was only twitching. Kokabiel, was dead. "Satan has won the match! He has claimed the title, ultimate wrestler!" The figure said, trying to lift up one of the spiders legs, only for the spider to kick Issei in the chest with it, sending him flying into the wall near the Gremorys. He then hit the fence only to roll right in front of Rias and the others. "Ow... well jeez then." The figure said, standing up. He then turned to Rias and them who were standing their, as if they had seen a ghost. The figure's black suit began peel back, revealing his face. It was Issei! The Gremorys were still frozen. "Hello? Its like you guys just seen a ghost. Jeez, I make a big entrance like this and I don't get a welcome back?" Issei said, his suit now no longer over his body. It disappeared into the back of his right foot.

"ISSEI!" Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Irina all tackled him together, sending him to the ground with a oomph. They began to hug him tightly, their tears pouring out all over him. Xenovia and Kiba stood over, their tears falling too. They were all crying heavily, while hugging him. Akeno held him from behind, while everyone else just hugged him from the front. They were sobbing, hugging him with all their might.

They all let go, looking at him with shock. Rias then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, which froze Issei up as his eyes went wide. She released him after a good ten seconds. "Issei!" Rias exclaimed. "I-is it really you?"

"Seriously? I do that giant entrance and you still don't think it is me? Seriously, does anyone like ever pay attention to me?" Issei said with sigh.

It was then Akeno smiled. "It's really him... It really is." Akeno said, hugging him again.

"Issei... how... are you here?"

"OH! Well you see... A mommy spider and a daddy spider fell very much in love."

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled out, puffing her cheeks out, but she was smiling widely, seeing it was really her Issei.

"Fine fine... The meteorite that struck the plant, was carrying an alien substance. It is like a parasite I suppose. Well, the radiation kind of... fused us together. It and I are one. It is me and I am it. So yea... It saved me. So I think it was a week after, I woke up and I escaped... with that thing." Issei said, pointing to the giant spider.

"Is that really Satan?" Irina asked, shocked.

"Yea... I don't even know how he is still alive, I am glad he is. He is my best friend." Satan was done feasting upon Kokabiel, who was now just a bag of skin and bones.

"Is the parasite dangerous?"

"No. It isn't really a parasite I guess... I don't know how to explain it better then a parasite."

"I see..." Rias said, only for her to grab onto Issei again. Everyone hugged him tightly, including Kiba and Xenovia.

Issei was being swallowed up by the gaggle of hugs, so he put his hand up in the air as he sunk, putting up a thumbs up as he disappeared into the hugs.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**If you can guess the reference and the movie in this chapter, you get to pick the first Lemon I do. ;) or at least, you get a chance to make it happen. :) **

**Hint: Ill be back. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I have not written much lately, but I have been... busy. :P I took a break yesterday from writing as I tried to think about how I wanna take this story. I think I am back on track though. :) :D**

**I hope you enjoy this story. So yea...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was still under attack by the girls… and Kiba. He was just not being let up. They were hugging onto him, sobbing or their tears falling, telling him how much they missed him. Issei was being completely overwhelmed by their affection. His stomach then rumbled, telling him that he was hungry. They still did not let up from their attack, so he quickly turned into his monstrous form, being covered in the black costume that he got thanks to the symbiotic orgasm that fell from space. He was going to call it… the Symbiote. He began to stand up, taking the people with him as they were still hanging onto him, however, with him standing up, they let go. Issei smiled at them, which is when they noticed something was different. They gasped in shock at seeing this.

Isseis costume looked pretty much the same as his old black costume, however, he had white eye patches and then the spider on his stomach was white as well. His teeth were changed when he was in this form. They were all sharp, dagger like teeth. His mouth was also able to open wider than any humans, meaning he could give a much more powerful bite, while biting off larger chunks of an enemy. His body was also a bit thicker than it was before, but it was still really good looking on him. He also grew another inch or two. Putting him to around, 6' 5.

"Issei… are you sure that this… parasite is… ok to have on you?" Rias asked cautiously.

Issei smiled. "For the most part, yes. There are some changes to my physical features, my strength has increased a lot, my endurance and stamina also followed suit. In this form, I get teeth and I get a mouth through the suit. I don't feel any different personality wise, but if there are any changes, it's probably minor. We will have to see I suppose right?"

Rias sighed. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't supposed to." Issei said with a grin as he began to walk back to the house. The girls were still behind but Rias quickly broke out of her thoughts and clinged to Isseis right arm. Asia and Akeno both darted for Isseis right, but Akeno was there first. She clinged to his right arm, which got her a glare from Rias. Akeno just smiled with some pressure coming off of her. Asia was now behind Issei, puffing her cheeks out in an adorable manner of anger. Irina however, took the initiative and jumped on top of Issei, sitting on his shoulders.

Issei was started each time the girls started to cling to him, but he smiled. He was no longer in his suit, since he was no longer pinned down by seven different people. Issei was heading towards home, wanting to get some food into his belly… and to get some good sleep. He hadn't ate much on his travel from Nevada to Japan, nor did he get much sleep. Now that he was back, he was going to catch some good Z's.

Issei arrived at his house and opened the door, which was unlocked. He walked inside and sighed.

"Can you let go please? I have to let Satan in." Issei said. The girls let go of him and he quickly went to the garage, opening up the large garage door. Satan walked in, in which Issei shut the door. "Satan, I will try to get you into the basement somehow ok? That is going to be your home since you are just too big to be in my room." Issei said with a smile. "We are home boy." Issei said. Satan just laid down and rested. Issei turned around and left, heading to the kitchen but more specifically the fridge. He opened the fridge door and quickly grabbed eggs, turkey bacon, biscuits and some other breakfast items. It was then… he made himself a decent meal. The girls, minus Kiba who went to bed, were waiting at the kitchen table, hovering over Issei as he began to eat.

"Uh… are you girls hungry?" Issei asked in mid bacon eating.

They shook their heads no. Issei sighed and finished his eating. He got up from the table and began to make his way to the room, where they just followed him like a puppy.

"Um… I am going to shower now... so… um… yea." Issei said, going into the bathroom. It was then he screamed. "Where is the shower?!" Rias knocked. "What?"

"We kind of… renovated the place… after your 'death'. Rias said with a smile.

"Renovated?" Issei asked in surprise. It was then, Rias gave him the full tour. The house stayed the same in terms of how many floors, but the floors were changed. The first floor was the same, kitchen, living room and the garage, the second floor remained the same minus the shower removal. It was now just one big bathroom, with a bigger sink. The third floor was just some more bedrooms, with another bathroom without a shower. It was more of a guest room. The fourth floor was turned into some kind of meeting room.

The basements were also now useful. The first basement floor, closest to the first floor, had a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a massive indoor bath, heated of course. It was HUGE! It also had a mini-fridge that was located in the corner. It was filled with all kinds of different beverages. The second basement floor had a large indoor swimming pool which was basically the entire thing. The third basement floor was mostly vacant, but there was a library in there.

* * *

Issei was given the tour, so he was now sitting in the living room, taking in all this information. He learned that Rias and the entire peerage moved in, vacating the old school house.

"Issei, are you alright sweetie?" Akeno asked with a smile on her face.

"…."

"Issei?" She asked again.

"Oh yea, I'm alright. Just… kind of overwhelmed. My house is… different. I am not complaining, just saying that it's a lot of information… especially since you all live here now. That will get some getting used to." Issei said with a smile.

Rias smirked. "Are you saying you don't want us to live here?"

Issei laughed. "Not at all. I'm just saying that for a normally solo man, living here with a bunch of girls, and a Kiba, will take some getting used to is all. I will not kick you out of here. You guys can live here if you wish. Well, I need to take wash up then I shall get some sleep. Good night girls." Issei said as he got up. He made his way to the elevator, but then he stopped. "Rias?"

"Yes Issei?"

"Do you still have a rook piece?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Perhaps you should consider Satan? Also, can you please get Satan into the third basement? He needs a new home."

"Why Satan? Isn't he just a spider?" Rias tilted her head, curious.

"Yes, but he is a big spider. Did you not notice how he handled Kokabiel, a powerful Fallen Angel? You should inspect him and see for yourself." Issei said with a grin as he went up the stairs to get some clothes.

* * *

As Issei went to take his bath, Rias and her peerage went to the garage, wanting to inspect Satan per Isseis advice. When they got there, Satan was looking at them. He was very chill even when they approached. Irina began to rub the top of his abdomen, giving him some affection. It seems when he gets bigger, you can rub their bodies and they won't get angry.

Rias used her magic and began to inspect Satan. Akeno was also doing the same, wanting to see why Issei was asking Rias to make Satan into her rook. Akeno and Rias looked at each other, mouthing the words, "What the fuck?" To each other. Asia was next to Koneko who was just looking at him.

"… so whats the problem?"

"Nothing… that is the thing. His specs… are… godly. His fangs… can pierce through anything… no armor can survive it… so it's able to kill a god… but the venom is what you have to watch out for. It's absolutely lethal if Satan does not control the dose correctly. He can either paralyze his victim or kill them… it all depends on what he wants to do. Wow… Satan is a monster." Rias said with shock. She quickly pulled out a rook piece and looked at Satan. "So, Issei said to make you into my rook. So from here on out, you serve me." Satan did nothing but accept the rook piece. It was tired. It just laid there.

* * *

Issei was done with his bath so he was heading to his room. He yawned and opened his room, smiling. "I am home." Issei said before leaping into bed like a child. He was out like a light, once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Read. Review. Rawr. Moo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. This chapter made me smile when I wrote it... cause well... you'll see. xD**

**I own nothing. I really own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next day and Issei found himself in quite a predicament. He was in his bed and pinned down by three women! Asia, Rias and Akeno were in his bed! He was so confused about what was going on, but he wasn't going to deny he liked it. Oh no, he loved it. Issei never had a girlfriend, so this was something that really made his… Arach-nads tingle.

* * *

Sirzechs walked into the household that his little sister, Rias, was currently sleeping at. He heard she was attacked by Kokabiel, and he had to make sure she was ok.

"Rias?" Sirzechs said, knocking on her door. No answer. He knocked again. "Rias, I'm coming in." Sirzechs said. He opened the door and walked in, noticing her bed was empty. "Where is she…?" He walked around the house, knocking and looking into the rooms of the other girls. Nothing.

He stopped outside of Issei's room, where he knocked. "Rias?"

"Mmmmm?" Rias said, yawning as she was waking up.

"I'm coming in…" Sirzechs said, walking in.

"No wait!" Rias said but it was too late, Sirzechs was inside and he froze up after seeing what he was seeing.

Issei was alive… and in bed with Akeno, Rias, and Asia. All of them were in his bed, snuggling up to him. Issei gave him a grin.

"WAS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!?" Issei did, his tongue hanging out like the one comedy movie. Koneko, Asia and Akeno began to wake up now, groaning. Asia was on Issei's left, Rias on his right. Akeno was sleeping between his legs, using his crotch as a pillow.

Sirzechs just looked at him then rubbed his eyes. "Issei….?" Sirzechs asked. "Who… how…. What?"

"Are you drunk Sirzechs? Cause you aren't able to form a coherent sentence. Did you and Grayfia party without me?! I'm hurt!" Issei said, a grin on his face. Rias slapped his chest.

Sirzechs looked at Issei and gave a smile. "It really is you… but how?"

"Cause… I'm Batman?" Issei said with a smile. Rias slapped him again.

"Stop it Issei."

"Oh, but that's no fun!" Issei complained but he sighed after seeing Rias give him a stern looking to. "Fine! Sirzechs, the only reason I am alive is because of an Alien Symbiotic organism. It came from a meteorite and the nuclear explosion from the bomb and the plant fused the symbiote to my body. Oh and it made Satan bigger. Like… much bigger. I am surprised that Tokyo hasn't put out a newspaper about their city being attacked." Issei said with a laugh. Rias just sighed at his joke.

Sirzechs sat down on a chair and smiled. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you alive."

"Ah, I was missed? I am so flattered, but I don't swing that way buddy." Issei said with a grin. Rias groaned and got up to get dressed. Akeno was also up now, dressed in a thin sleep shirt while Asia was still snuggling up to Issei in her pajamas.

Sirzechs was so happy and relieved. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "Issei. I want you to come to the underworld today. You don't have school today so I want you to come ok?"

"Uh… sure." Issei said, yawning loudly. "I can come by in an hour? I want to at least get something to eat and get dressed into something better. Sound good?"

"Yes, that would be great." Sirzechs said, leaving.

Issei was now confused as Sirzechs said nothing to him about being in bed with Rias.

"You were thinking about my brother not saying anything about me being in bed with you right?" Rias said.

Issei smiled. "Yea, that was on my mind. I would think most brothers would not like to see a man in their sisters bed… especially if the sister is naked… speaking of… why the hell were you in my bed?"

"Oh, because I wanted to." Rias said with a smile. Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, because I wanted to." Issei said, mocking her doing a funny face. "Why were you naked then?! What did you do to me in my sleep?! I better have not had my Arach-nads felt up! Those are MINE!" Issei said.

"I sleep naked. That's all." Rias said, now dressed. Akeno and Asia were also gone, going to get dressed.

"I see. Whatever, if you wanna sleep naked next to me, I'm not going to complain." Issei said with a laugh as he got dressed now. He was wearing a T-shirt with a spider on it, which said Hairy and Scary on it. It was a tarantula. He was also wearing some beige cargo pants. He was ready to go to the underworld per Sirzechs request. He had nothing to do today, so he might as well go right?

* * *

Rias and her peerage gathered up next to Issei, and they prepared the magic circle jump. A red flash and poof, they were gone. A few seconds later, they appeared on a large stage in the Gremory castle grounds. They were in a large building though, with Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"Issei. You are alive, I am happy to see you again." Grayfia said with a smile and a bow.

"Ah, it is great to meet you to Rosie." Issei said with a grin. Rias slapped the back of his head for his joke. Grayfia and Sirzechs just smiled, seeing Issei did not change. He was always willing to crack a joke. "So why am I here Sirzechs?" Issei said, rubbing the back of his head from Rias's slap. She used her power of destruction to make it hurt more.

Sirzechs smiled. "It is a surprise ok? Just leave the building alright?" Sirzechs said. Issei shrugged and did what he asked, exiting through the door and he was surprised. There were flashes upon flashes, as Issei was having his picture taken by cameras.

Issei had his arm over his eyes as the camera flashes were getting annoying. It was then he heard the sound of a microphone being tapped on a podium.

"Hello everyone. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I have called all of you here today for one reason. Issei Hyoudou is alive! He has somehow survived two nuclear explosions that would kill any one of us, including me. I do not know how he did it, but he survived! This here is the hero Issei Hyoudou who saved the children of the underworld. Come here Issei and give them a few words!" Sirzechs said. Grayfia pushed him to the podium, and Issei rubbed the back of his head.

It was silent for about thirty seconds when Rias began to whisper yell. "Say something Issei!"

"Uh…." Issei said. "ISSEI NO LIKE CAMERA!" Issei said in his best impersonation as the big green guy from the western world.

Rias just face palmed from Issei's jokes, but Sirzechs and the crowd began to laugh.

"I've got nothing to say honestly. I didn't prepare anything… cause I was told to come here an hour ago… and wasn't told why… so yea… um… yea…" Issei said, shrugging.

It was then Issei was attacked from the side by blur of red. Issei turned around and was being hugged by Millicas.

"Issei! Thank you so much for saving me!" The little boy said with a smile. Issei laughed and hugged the boy back before putting him back on the ground. He rubbed his head.

"You are very welcome." Issei said with a smile. He then turned to the mic. "Any questions?"

A reporter went up to a mic. "Yes. How did you survive?"

"Ah, good question. Well allow me to show you!" Issei said. The black suit began to wrap around his body and clothes forming a nice suit on his body. He was now in the black suit with his sharp teeth. He then smiled. The people gasped at his form and his teeth. "You afraid of the teeth? Yes? Good. Let the hate flow through you. Hate is a powerful ally." Issei said, with a grin… he told another joke/reference. "I survived because a symbiotic orgasm came from space. It came from a distant universe through a meteorite. It crashed into the nuclear power plant which began to chain reaction which set off the nuclear power plant. The object came into contact with me during sometime when I was saving two children from the plant, and it saved me when it went off. That is all I know honestly." Issei said.

He was now being rushed with questions and comments, camera flashes and stuff.

"What are you going to do as Maou?" Said one reporter.

"Um… What? Maou? You mean like Sirzechs? I'm not some Maou. I'm just Venomous." Issei said, confused on why he was called a Maou.

"You mean you have no knowledge of the fact you were deemed an honorary Maou by all four of the current Maou's?"

Issei began to laugh. "Wait what? So while I was gone, presumed dead, for over a month, I was deemed an honorary Maou? Wow… Um… well, even if that is still in effect now, I got to say, I have no interest in it. I have no interest in running the Underworld. Honestly, if I did, I would probably screw it up haha. Sirzechs here is the true Maou. He is a true leader. The Other Maou's? The gorgeous Serafall Leviathan, and the other two Maou's whose names escape me? They are the real Maou's. I ain't a leader. Not me. I rather someone who is competent at his job, run the show. I'm happy with just staying by my friend and master, Rias Gremory and my other friends who are her servants. I am happy just being happy." Issei said with a smile. He removed his suit from his body. "So yea, um, I have no interest in being a leader, a Maou, a King… I just wanna live my life and have fun. I am a man of simple pleasures. I like dem Tig 'ol Bitties." Issei finished his speech. "So yea, I think I will hand it back to Sirzechs…" Issei said, leaving the podium. He went to stand by Rias.

Rias looked at him and shook her head. "You really do not watch your mouth do you?"

"I can't. My lips are smaller so it's hidden behind my nose!" Issei said with a grin. Rias sighed again. Akeno was just smiling and Koneko was smirking. Kiba was smiling and shaking his head, thinking Issei was a nut. Issei then looked at Xenovia. "Wait a minute… why are you here?" Issei said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"She is my new knight Issei." Rias said with a smile.

"Oh. Well… Welcome to my hell!" Issei said with a grin. Xenovia bowed her head to him. "Where the Grass is dead and the girls are pretty!" Issei said with a laugh. Rias smacked the back of his head with a sigh.

"Do you ever stop with the jokes?"

"Do you ever stop hitting me?!" Issei said, retaliating with his words.

Sirzechs was at the podium now. "So that right there is our hero, Issei Hyoudou. Ah, Issei. Come you stand next to the podium for me?" Sirzechs asked. Issei walked over and stood next to him.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Issei said in his best pirate voice. Sirzechs left the podium and a figure walked up to it.

"Hi everyone!" Said a very cutesy voice. "I am really super-duper happy to see Issei again! He was so amazing! He went in there like a superhero!" Serafall said with her cutesy ways. Issei was blinked like crazy and smiling a bit, trying to picture this girl as a Maou… It wasn't working so well. "He went in there and saved all the children! It was magnificent!"

"KISS HIM!" Said a random stranger.

The crowd began to chant, "KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" They all went.

"KISS THE HERO!" Said another.

Issei began to back away slowly from the podium, not sure how to take this. She was like… what… 300x his age? Granted she was hot as hell, and looked delectable… But still! Plus this is embarrassing!

Rias narrowed her eyes at this, not liking one bit of the chanting. Issei was hers and hers alone. Akeno was smiling but she had a dangerous aura about her and Koneko was just scowling. Asia was puffing her cheeks out adorably. They did not LIKE THIS!

Serafall smiled. "Oh! This is the part in those movies where the lead girl kisses the hero right?! OH! I get to be the lead girl! Magical Girl x Venomous!" Serafall said, turning to Issei. She then began to walk to him.

Issei began to smile and back away a bit faster, waving his hands. "NO! NO! I'm ok! I don't need this!" But Serafall didn't stop. She right in front of him and she grabbed him. She then hugged him tight and planted her lips onto his, kissing him deeply and erotically, shoving her tongue into his mouth. The crowd went wild, their cameras were also going wild. Issei's eyes were wide as Serafall made out with him, but Issei liked it… A lot… A Hot Woman made out with him… He liked it.

Rias began to cover herself in a slight aura of her power, Akeno began to cover herself in some thunder, and Koneko was cracking her knuckles. They did not like Issei kissing the Maou. Sirzechs was smiling as well, laughing as well. All the Maou's are really weird and that was their appeal. They could be serious and they were really great for the job as Maou, but they really were weird.

When Issei was released, thirty seconds later, Serafall grabbed Issei's hand and ran over with him to the podium.

"I kissed a hero and I liked it!" Serafall began to sing. "I hope the underworld don't mind it!" Issei sighed, defeated as he was embarrassed all across the Underworld… Everyone saw him kissing with the Maou. He was so FUCKED! Serafall was an interesting Maou.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter... I will give you a spoiler... Ecchi things will happen! :D **

**So yea... I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the same night and when Issei got back from the underworld, after having the FUN of being on stage after being kissed by the Maou, he had someone request for him for a devil pact. Like they actually REQUESTED HIM! His first pact and he is requested. This was really strange and even Rias was confused… but since he was requested, Issei said sure why not. In all honesty, he just didn't wanna deal with the embarrassment.

He loved kissing the Maou. He thought her lips were soft and fantastic… but… it was broadcasted across the entire underworld… and it was right in front of Sirzechs, ANOTHER Maou… It was just really embarrassing… even though he LOVED it.

Issei ended up knocking on a door of a mansion. The man who answered was a tall man who appeared around his twenties with an average build, black hair and golden bangs. He had a black goatee and he looked extremely handsome, like Kiba, though he had a bad boy kind of thing about him. Issei raised a brow at this man.

"Ah, are you the devil I requested?"

"Perhaps. Do you have my money?" Issei said.

"Depends on the service you bring."

"Well the service I bring depends on the money you can give." Issei said, both of them staring at each other without grinning.

"Well the money I have… depends on the service you bring. So if you want your money, you better give me some good service."

"Oh… I don't swing that way. Sorry." Issei said with a grin. The man began to laugh now as did Issei.

"I like you. Most devils I know are too serious. Come in."

"Honestly, I became a devil without my consent or knowledge, but I have no complaints I suppose. I just think jokes are the best way to talk. I mean, who doesn't like a laugh right?"

"Very true. Would you like a drink?"

"Uh sure. Whatcha got?"

"Uh, I have water… Some apple juice…. Grape juice."

"Grape juice would be fine. I do love me some grapes."

"Coming right up."

"So, are we going to continue this game, my friend?"

"Game? Whatever do you mean?"

"Really? I survive two nuclear blasts… though I'm presumed dead throughout the underworld for over a month… yet once I come back and have my big debut in the underworld… I get called by someone for a devil pact? That is funny because, I shouldn't even be out for human knowledge. So… I will take a guess here… Fallen Angel perhaps?"

"Ah, you are smarter then you look."

"I do have a very high intelligence. I have a very high aptitude in science. So, tell me… Am I right on the money with the Fallen Angel thing?"

"Perhaps. What is it to you?"

"Oh, it's not a thing to me. If you wish to create a pact with me, I am all for it. I just want you to know that I am not an easy target to take down, if that is your plan… but I do not think it is… I said my thoughts on who you are… based on the facts of everything. Hmm. So what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna play a video game? I do get lonely."

"Ah, I am up for anything. I have to do what you want don't I? I am obligated to fulfill your every desire." Issei said. "Except for gay shit… I don't do that." Issei said, looking at him suspiciously.

The man began to laugh. "Wow, you really are an absolute delight. Racing or shooting?"

"I do like blowing people up, but I do like running people over. Pick one."

"Ah, a shooter it is. Any special rules?"

"Yea. None of that quick scope bullshit. That annoys the hell out of me. If you are going to snipe, do it properly by hard scoping like a real sniper."

"Ah, you have some morals in your video games."

"I have morals regardless… though not as much as a lot of people." Issei said taking a controller. The man gave him the grape juice and took another controller.

The man and Issei began to play their shooter, coming out evenly the entire way. Issei was using a sniper and the man was using a shotgun. The man was very sneaky but Issei was always cautious. The man had 12 black feathery wings grow out of his back and began to use them to black Issei's vision.

"You motherfucker! GAH! Not fair! Ugh damn cheaters!" Issei started yelling out, trying to see through the black wings, but he couldn't.

"GAME OVER!" Said the game itself.

Issei groaned. "You bastard. You had to cheat didn't you?"

"I couldn't let a devil get ahead of me." The man smiled.

"I couldn't let devil get ahead of me." Issei said, mocking him.

"Ah, where are my manners. Issei Hyoudou, my name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels."

"I don't care if you are the Queen of Naboo! You cheated by using your wings! I… You are a meany!" Issei said, fake pouting.

Azazel smiled and then laughed. "Wow… You really do not stop with the jokes do you?"

"I do if I really have to… but for the most part no… My master seems to get slightly annoyed by it."

"Mmm not everyone can take a joke. They think if it's slightly serious, its serious business."

"I know right? Jeez. I mean, I was having this kind of… meeting in the underworld about me surviving. I didn't even know! What was I supposed to say right? So I said, ISSEI NO LIKE CAMERA!" Issei said. "I mean that was funny shit, but she had to slap me in the back of the head with her power of destruction! It hurt." Issei said, sniffling and rubbing his eye.

"Ah, you must have Rias Gremory as your master. I hear she's pretty."

"Drop dead gorgeous. Seriously… She's hot haha. Oh! Do you know what happened to me in the END of the meeting? I bet it's a story you can't top."

"Hmm. Tell me."

"Ok so, Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou's right?"

"Yea I know who she is."

"Well she came on stage and began to talk about how I was so awesome saying the children… when honestly, I just did what any man would do. I guess I am not really that much into fame… maybe it's an accustomed thing? I dunno. Anyways, the crowd starts to chant, KISS HIM KISS HIM! And you know what happens next?"

"She kisses you?"

"Yes… On the lips… With TONGUE! Can you top that?"

"Hahaha no. You got to kiss the Maou, Serafall with tongue? Wow, I have some stories to tell you then… you like girls huh?"

"Oh buddy, you have no idea. Ever since I became a devil and living with four girls, I have been getting a lot more crazy in my mind… it is nuts living with four beautiful girls, who you can't even touch… well I could… but I probably would get the shit slapped out of me. Might be worth it… but I'd rather not ruin the friendship… anyways… I liked it. I loved kissing the Maou. I was embarrassed… but it was fantastic. She tasted just like strawberries."

"Haha. You are honest and perverted, but you aren't extremely outward about it. I like you."

"You aren't so bad yourself Azazel. I've been told to stay away from your kind… but I just don't see why. You don't have any ill will towards me, so why not hang out with you right?"

"You can hang out with me if you wish. I could use the company, though I am in town for something big so I'll be busy."

"Ah. Does it have anything to do with Kokabiel?"

"Somewhat like that… but it's much more complicated than just an incident with Kokabiel."

"Hmm. Well, I didn't kill Kokabiel. Just to let you know."

"I know. I heard about a giant mutated spider. What was that about?"

"OH! That is my pet Satan! He was with me in the nuclear accident… somehow, he survived the blast and got bigger. He is like half my height, but 12 feet wide. Fangs and venom that can kill a God. It is my master's new rook, though I didn't tell her this yet, but he won't obey her exactly. He only obeys me… but I think it will be funny when she finds out. Haha"

"Ah, well, I suppose I should pay you for your time… so… what to give you. Ah, here ya go." Azazel said, giving him a large bag which was quite heavy.

"Sweet, I always wanted a bag of rocks." Issei said with a laugh. He opened the bag and he nodded with the 'not bad' kind of face. "Wow, gold coins. Rich motherfucker aren't ya?"

"I get by." Azazel said with a laugh. "I will see you around aight?"

"Sure… Laters Azazel." Issei said, drinking the grape juice in one gulp, placing the cup on the counter and leaving with a wave.

* * *

Issei made his way home and entered the house. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko were all playing a board game when they stopped because Issei came in.

"Welcome home Issei. What did you bring?"

"OH! I failed the pact. I just robbed a military base and this is a bag of live grenades." Issei said, tossing her the bag of coins. "Here catch!" Issei said, running away laughing as he saw Rias catch it without dropping it, her eyes wide. Rias was shaking in fear. Akeno opened the bag and everyone began to laugh. It was a bunch of gold coins. Rias's face was priceless.

"That wasn't funny! Those could have killed us!"

"You really thought I would bring home a bag of grenades, just to see your face like that?!" Issei said, laughing hard. He held onto the bag of a chair, as everyone except Rias was laughing hard. Even Koneko was laughing, though she was more of chuckling a lot.

Rias puffed her cheeks out in anger, and dumped the coins onto the ground.

"Issei… who did you visit?"

Issei however was still laughing, along with everyone else, so he couldn't breathe.

"ISSEI!" Rias demanded.

Issei began to breathe heavily and calm down. "Alright… alright. The person who wanted me to pact with him was none other than Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels." With the mention of that name, everyone stopped laughing and got serious. "Seriously, I am not joking. It was Azazel."

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Alright, I get it. He is a Fallen Angel… but honestly, I sensed no ill will from him. He was kind and generous, though he is a fucking cheating bastard at video games, but he is a good man ok? Trust me when I say this. I can sense danger through my spider sense. I sensed nothing from him that told me of danger. He gave me some grape juice, we played a video game, we talked about what happened in the underworld, we shared some laughs and I left. Nothing happened alright? Don't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself." Issei said, going into the kitchen and getting a banana.

"Issei, do you know how serious it is for him to be here?"

"What do you mean? He can't come around here?"

"Issei, this is devils territory. He shouldn't be here because it could start a war."

"Well that sounds like a bunch of bullshit. I would go into their territory too if I wanted to." Issei said with a smirk.

"Issei! Do you understand that war is bad for the devils right now?!" Issei began to get scolded by Rias.

"Yes I get it Rias. If we have another war, The Devils may get wiped out. I get it ok? I still think it's a bunch of bullshit… but Azazel said he was here for something big anyway. Since I sensed no danger or anything from him, I think I will vouch for him… he is here for good business… Just calm down. Please?"

"I am calm Issei… but it's just serious for a Fallen Angel to come here… and he was visiting one of my servants… It is just scary to have such a powerful Fallen Angel come here and mess with one of my servants." Rias said.

"Azazel has always been like this Rias." Said a male voice. Coming from the front door was Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"B-brother! What are you doing here?!" Rias said, kneeling with everyone. Asia and Issei were the only ones not kneeling but Asia soon knelt after seeing everyone. "Issei!"

"What? I am eating." Issei said, leaning against a wall. Sirzechs grinned at him and looked at Rias.

"Stand. I am here for private business alright? No need for this." Sirzechs said with a big smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't the class visits coming soon? I am thinking about participating."

With that mentioning, Rias's expression went south.

"Even if my Maou duties are rough, even if I have to take a day off from work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry, your father will come over as well." Sirzechs said with a pleasant aura around him.

"Aren't you the Maou?! To leave your job and come here… you can't treat a single devil in a special way!" Rias said, trying to keep Sirzechs AWAY from the class visit. At least this is what Issei saw.

"No no… this is also my work. Actually, I am thinking about conducting the conference between the three factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place?"

"Conference?" Issei asked. "Is that was Azazel was talking about that was so important?"

"Ah yea, you guys don't know. Well, The Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels are going to have a meeting."

"Ah, well, judging by how I see you and the other Maous… and Azazel… I am going to guess you are hoping for peace and will attempt to do so? I mean Azazel doesn't seem like the guy who wants war. Honestly, I think he is more interested in women."

Sirzechs laughed a bit. "Yea, that does sound like Azazel… but yes, we are going to try and attempt peace."

"Why our school?" Rias asked.

"This school has fate tied to it. My little sister, Venomous who rises from the dead and gets to kiss a Maou." Sirzechs said, teasing Issei who went red. Rias had her right eye twitch at the mentioning. The other girls did not like it either. "The Holy-Demonic sword user, the Holy sword Durandal's Wielder, and the sister of Serafall Leviathan all go there… plus Kokabiel attacked… I mean it's a gathering of power. It's a strange phenomenon."

"So… you are the Maou?" said a female voice. "It is nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." Xenovia said, bowing now in front of Sirzechs.

"Ah, hello Xenovia, I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got a report from Rias that the Holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil… and became part of my sister's family. Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it."

"I also did not think I would be a devil… but I am happy so far."

"I am glad and it is great my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you are my sisters family… can I ask of you to support the Gremory House Hold?"

"Of course! It would be an honor to serve the Legendary Maou of the bible. I will do what I can within my capacity."

"Thank you." Sirzechs said. Xenovia went a bit red. "Now then, since introductions are over… Would there be a hotel somewhere?"

Issei laughed. "No need. Sleep in this house. It's massive enough. That would be alright correct?"

"Of course. I appreciate it."

"Not at all… well it's late. I am going to bed. Pick a room Sirzechs." Issei said, waving behind him as he left.

* * *

Issei went into his room and prepared himself for bed when the door opened. It was Sirzechs.

"Would you mind if I slept here for the night?" Sirzechs asked.

"Be my guest. I will take the floor." Issei said, going into the closest and replacing the sheet on the bed, pillow cases and everything, so Sirzechs would have a fresh bed.

"You are too kind."

"You are a guest. All guests should be treated nicely." Issei said with a smile, setting up his bed on the floor.

Sirzechs turned out the light when Issei was settled in and Issei curled up, ready to sleep.

"So, you met Azazel huh?" Sirzechs said, trying to talk.

Issei laid on his back then. "Yea." Was all he said.

"How do you feel about him?"

Issei yawned. "Well, I think he is kind of like me. He likes girls, breasts, and naughty things… he has no interest in starting wars… Uh… he seems like a great guy actually."

"Hmm… I think he met up with you because he is interested in your powers… your abilities… the fact you survived nuclear explosions."

"So he likes sacred gears right? Does he think I have a sacred gear?"

"Well… I don't think so… but he does like interesting things."

"I see, so do you think he will try to use me for some experiments?"

"I don't know… but Azazel is the Governor of an Organization with the power to affect Heaven, The human world and the Underworld. He could cause a lot of issues… but he doesn't like war like Kokabiel did. The Fallen Angels was the first to withdraw from the Great War."

"Ah, well, he sounds like a good guy. I told him I would love to hang out with him again."

"Haha. No fear huh?"

"Why live in fear? I rather face my obstacles head on."

"Ah, you really are an interesting person."

"I have heard that many many many times." Issei said with a small chuckle. "It never gets old."

"Well, you don't need to worry about anything… I will guarantee your safety. You saved my son, so I feel like I owe you anyway. Plus… my little sister is having fun… I have never seen her as happy as she is now… I feel that is thanks to you."

"Look. I really don't want special treatment for what I did. I am happy to have saved your son. I would have done what you would have done… or anyone would have done. I am willing to give my life for people who deserve it. So… basically Rias and her entire family, you or your son, or whatever. I guess I just don't care much for fame right now… maybe it is an acquired taste… but I just don't like the embarrassment… or the paparazzi hounding on me. I just wanna live."

Sirzechs chuckled. "I will give you something for your troubles of saving my son… I think it is only right. I will just have to give you something in the future."

"Well, I appreciate it I guess." Issei said with a smile.

"Issei?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too for me."

"Of course." Issei said sincerely.

"I am her pawn… her servant. I am her friend… I hope."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

It was then, their conversation ended… and Issei went to sleep, dreaming of naughty things with a certain Maou…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. ^_^ so yea... here ya go. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the day after Sirzechs slept over. It was about noon and Sirzechs was already gone, and the ORC decided it was a good day to go to the pool. Issei loved to swim, though he didn't get much time to do it back in Tokyo, due to his work on his science.

Issei was dressed in a white swim trunks with hairy spiders on it, all in different colors. He was in the pool, floating on his back as the girls were in the changing room… well changing. Kiba was also here, but he was busy in the shade on a chair bed, reading a book. He was also only in swim trunks.

"Issei." Rias called out to him. Issei turned his head towards the voice and what he saw made him stop floating in thrash in the water as he sunk. He quickly stood up and coughed out some water, his eyes staring. Rias and Akeno were there, wearing very very tiny bikini's. Rias was wearing a red one and Akeno was wearing pure white. You could easily see most of their legs and breasts, as they covered only the bare minimum. Issei was slightly drooling now, but he shook his head roughly, ridding the naughty thoughts from his mind.

"Issei what do you think?" Rias asked.

'_Damnit… I have gotten so much worse ever since I survived the nuclear explosion… is this suit making me more of a pervert?' _Issei thought. _'But sweet Jezus, those girls look fantastic in those bikinis…' _

"Issei. What do you think?" Rias repeated. Issei woke up from his thoughts and looked at her.

He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "It looks good on you." Issei said, trying not to stare.

"Issei, do you like mine?" Akeno asked, asking him cutely.

"Y-Yes." Issei replied, pinching his nose.

"Issei… I-I came after changing as well" Said a very cute voice. Issei knew it was Asia. Issei turned and he smiled. Asia was wearing a school swimsuit, you know the one piece that covered the entire body? There was also her name tag on it… it looked very cute on her.

"Asia, you are looking really cute in that. It suits you well. You too Koneko, you look adorable in it." Issei said, giving them a smile.

Koneko and Asia blushed a bit and Asia gave him a warm smile.

"Ehehehe, I am happy that Issei said that."

Rias put her right hand on Koneko shoulder, coming from behind. She then let out a smile.

"Issei, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure." Issei said, stretching his body.

"Could you please teach Koneko how to swim?"

Issei raised a brow and looked at Koneko, who looked away with red on her face. Was she overheating?

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Issei said with a smile. "I do not mind."

Rias gave him a big smile. "Thanks Issei. I will leave the matter to you."

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei and Koneko were in the water, Issei holding her hands gently as he strung her along in the water, letting her kick.

"That is how it is done. You are doing very well." Issei said, making sure to watch her carefully.

"Keep it up Koneko!" Asia said from the sidelines. She also did not know how to swim, so Rias asked him to teach her. Issei agreed.

Koneko was busy taking small breaths, putting her head in the water and breathing out every now and then, learning how to swim. Issei was smiling, enjoying the time he spent with Koneko. He loved spending time with his friends… because he now had friends… He did have Irina… but it wasn't for very long. They were friends for about three months then she left.

"Puwa- … Sorry for making you help me out Issei…" Koneko said, very apologetic.

"No no, it is alright with me. I do not mind at all. I actually enjoy helping you out." Issei said with a big smile. Issei then hit the back of the pool, not paying attention. "Oops, we have reached the end." Issei said with a laugh as Koneko collided with him. Issei turned slowly, looking down at Koneko who was red in the face, which worried Issei.

"… You are unexpectedly gentle… even though you seem to have so much strength in you."

"… Is that really strange? I have no ill will towards you… I would never hurt you… Are really strong people rough?"

"… They sometimes do not know how to hold back…"

"Oh… well, It is a gift from having Satan around… You have to be carefully with small creatures. Including you…" Issei said, smiling. Koneko frowned at that, not liking being called small. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that… I like Koneko… even if you are small. Koneko is small, and I think that is best." Issei said with a big smile. Koneko turned her head away a blush on her face. Issei patted her head gently, as he kept helping her swim. "Alright Koneko, let us see if you can swim using your arms now." Issei said, putting two hands under her stomach. She began to use her arms to push the water aside, as Issei showed her, and Issei held her from sinking.

This went on for about five minutes when Issei said to do both at the same time. She complied and Issei let go of her, watching from behind her as she swam on her own.

"Don't let go, Issei."

Issei smirked. "Koneko, you are swimming on your own." Issei said.

Koneko looked behind her and noticed Issei was not holding onto her, so she quickly sank and thrashed about. Issei dived into the water and brought her up, putting her on the side of the pool.

"… Jerk." Koneko said, punching Issei in the chest and sending him into the air, to the other side of the pool. Issei rubbed his chest and looked at Koneko. She had a very red face, and a cute adorable pout.

'_Is she overheating?' _Issei wondered.

Issei now turned to Asia and began to help her swim.

* * *

Issei helped Asia learn how to swim for over an hour, the same amount of time with Koneko.

Issei was slightly tired, so he was sitting on the steps in the pool, drinking some water. He felt someone stare at him, so he turned around. It was Rias. She gave him the come here finger. Issei got up and walked over to her, a smile on his face.

"Yes Rias?"

"Would you rub oil on me?"

Issei blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "U-U-Uh, s-sure." Issei said, his face getting red as the blood went to his cheeks. Rias smiled and reached back behind her. She unclipped her bra and Issei's eyes went wide as she freed her humongous breasts from the confines of the top, in which Issei shook his head rapidly, to shake the thoughts again. She laid down on the blanket, smiling.

"Thanks Issei." Rias said as she laid her head on her arms.

Issei gulped and put some oil on his hands before rubbing his hands together so it wasn't too cold. He then began to rub the oil on Rias's back, making sure he got her sides as well, though he avoided her breasts. He finished up her back and her legs, her inner thighs which was the most difficult, and then her feet. He began to stop when Rias said some magic words.

"Issei, would you like to apply the oil to my breasts." Rias said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"I-I could nev—"

"Issei, would you apply oil to me as well?" Said a very sweet voice in a sing song manner. Issei then stiffened up as two ENORMOUS things were pressed against his back. His face began to go red as he knew who it was. Akeno. Issei knew she was naked, as there was no feeling of cloth between their bodies.

"It's not fair if it's just Rias." Akeno said, sadness in her voice. She began to move up and down slowly, moving her breasts against Issei's back as his mind began to snap. His mind began to race with thoughts of doing naughty things, and a voice in his head began to tell him… go for it… feel them up… but he fought it back, knowing not to do what was wrong.

"H-Hey Akeno… you know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also, stop tempting my Issei like that!" Rias said, lifting her upper half of her body from the blanket, sitting up on her knees. Her eyes were looking fiercely at Akeno, as if they were going to fight. Issei could see Rias's naked body and another part of his mind snapped.

Akeno placed her face on Isseis should, her cheeks rubbing against his. She began to nuzzle him a bit, smiling.

"Hey Issei… Rias is scary. I normally run and get tired out but I just wanna release the built up thing in my cute junior." Akeno said. Issei was held up by his arms, but his arms began to shake and wobble, getting weak… his face was red as a tomato though a lot of blood was also going south. Issei was struggling to hold on, as the voice got louder and louder, telling Issei to suckle on their breasts. Issei closed his eyes, trying to hold it all in. He had to use all of his will to just stay sane. However, his mind completely snapped…

Akeno took the top part of Issei's ear into her mouth and began to nibble on it, sending waves upon waves of pleasure through his mind. He went to his elbows, no longer able to hold up his body with his strong arms. Issei was really muscular, looking really nicely. He did not have a massive body in terms of muscle mass, the muscles he did have was really well defined.

Blood began to slowly drip from Issei as he was losing himself in the pleasure of the nibbles.

"Really, Issei is cute… Rias, won't you give him to me? In the future, when I am on my own, I want to take this boy along with me."

"NO! That boy is mine! I will not give him to you!"

"There is no other boy wonderfully cute as him though… Then it's alright for me to be affectionate with him occasionally right?"

"NO! I forbid it! I do not want Issei to know any other girls other than me! But if the partner is you… Issei will become a beast!"

"Aren't boys when they are beasts? If Rias is going to continue to hesitate… Issei's chastity, I mu—"

"I won't give him to you! This isn't a joke!" Rias said, with a grim expression on her face. Issei was still under Akeno's fantastic body, but his face was contorted with pain as he held onto his sanity.

"By the way Issei… did you get to play with her breasts? Did you get to suck on them?" Akeno asked him, while looking up at Rias with her defying eyes.

Issei did not answer.

"Akeno… Don't you think you are going too overboard? Aren't you forgetting you are MY servant?" Rias said, after her body began to glow with red power. She looked very angry.

"If you become like that, then I will be trouble… but I won't back down Rias." Akeno said with a smile on her face. She was no longer on top of Issei as her body began to crackle sparks. She also glowed with a golden aura.

They both began to stand, both of them topless and they began to look at each other, glares on their faces.

"I won't give you Issei, Vulgar Priestess of Thunder!" Rias yelled at her.

"Isn't it fine to be affection, Crimson Virgin Princess?" Akeno replied.

"Aren't you a virgin yourself?!" Rias exclaimed.

"If you are going to say that, I'll have Issei take my virginity right now."

"NO! I will not allow that!" Rias yelled out.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes and weakly stood up, wobbling as he made his way away from the two girls fighting, he began to make it to the changing rooms.

* * *

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Issei?!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men! You said they all looked the same to you!"

"Issei is special! He is cute!"

"Even for me, Issei is cute! I finally met a boy that I liked! So it should be fine to pass Issei to me for a bit and let me understand men!"

Akeno and Rias began to fight using their powers of destruction and thunder, destroying the pool side, which was located at the school, so other things were being destroyed as well.

* * *

Issei finally escaped the girls, sitting down on a bench in the changing room. He put his head in his hands, his mind no longer under attack but he was confused.

'_What is going on? Why are they fighting over me like that? Am I just some cute pet to them…? I know I am their junior… but is that really a reason to fight over me? Oh god… I loved it… I really loved all of that… I am turning into a pervert… It's the alien symbiote… its jacking up my hormones… So it has messed with me a bit… but it hasn't caused me really any serious trouble… Damnit… it had to be my hormones… it had to mess with that… I can't touch the girls yet I want to so badly. Oh man, I am going to be yankin it like a monkey in a mango tree.' _Issei thought, rubbing his face. _'I am falling for them… all of them… son of a bitch… just my god damn luck…but… I suppose I shouldn't complain… I did enjoy today very much.'_

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOO **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. Yes its shorter then usual. However, I will be writing another chapter tonight. :P I just got lazy for this chapter because I wanna go to subway now... so yea.. :D**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was about an hour after Issei got away from Akeno and Rias. Issei was walking towards the exit of the school, heading home, when he spotted someone looking up at the school from the entrance. It was like he was admiring the school. However, Issei found himself looking right at the man. The man in question, was a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He gave a small smile to Issei.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Eh, could be better." Issei said with a shrug. Issei began to walk past him when the man said something to him.

"So, were you the one who killed Kokabiel?" The boy asked. Issei stopped moving for a moment and turned.

"Depends on whom is asking." Issei said, raising a brow. He then leaned against the front gate.

"Ah, I am Vali, The Vanishing Dragon."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are… but forgive my ignorance… I just became a devil a couple months ago."

"Hmm. You must not be the one who killed him... I must be wasting my time." Vali said, turning around and leaving.

"I know who killed him, but I won't be telling you who did it because I really don't trust you." Issei said with a smile. "You look like someone who will betray someone." Issei said, with a grin.

Vali turned to him. "You really should be careful with whom you speak to."

"As should you." Issei said, standing up straight now leaving as well. Issei went right up to Vali. "If you are going to act cocky, you better back it up. I may just be hiding my strength and you may find yourself in a very tight situation."

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"I haven't asked a question in a while, so I don't think so… I was just stating a fact." Issei said with a grin. "Perhaps you are seeking a fight?" Issei said, walking away. "I have no interest in fighting you right now, so you are out of luck. Laters." Issei said, walking away and around the corner.

* * *

Issei was home now so he made his way to the third basement floor. He walked in and smiled, seeing Satan happy and healthy. Issei quickly formed a magic circle, and out from it came a cow. The cow moo'd and began to move around, so Issei left, letting Satan feed.

* * *

It was the next day and it was a school day. Issei was walking with Rias and Akeno on his arms, with Asia behind him with her cute pouty face. Rias and Akeno were glaring at each other, as usual and Koneko was walking with Kiba and Xenovia. They all split up, though Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko all went with Issei, heading to their classroom while Rias and Akeno went their own way.

Issei took his seat and relaxed in the chair, just wanting to go home. He had no interest in this class visit, because well… no one was coming to visit him. His birth parents ditched him at the orphanage and the two foster parents kicked him out, albeit they gave him a Dodge Viper and a ton of money. So how could he look forward to it right?

* * *

About three hours later, the class let out an hour early, so it was time to mingle with the parents and friends for an hour, then it would be lunch and another mingle period, then the final class. Issei walked down the hallway and headed towards the cafeteria. There was drinks and snacks, meant for the parents and students, as another part of the mingling. Issei took an apple and some grape juice, leaning against the wall as he looked at the students passing by.

"Ah Issei, it is good to see you here… Where is Rias?" Said a familiar voice. It was Sirzechs so Issei gave him a smile.

"I dunno… I believe Rias is avoiding you and your father." Issei said with a chuckle. "You two embarrass her."

Sirzechs smiled a bit. "Do I? Ah, that is kind of mean. I just wanna look over my little sister."

"Hey, don't take offense to it. I think all little sisters or brothers don't like their older brothers or sisters looking after them. They want to be grown up you know."

Sirzechs laughed. "I suppose I know the feeling."

There was some commotion in the corner and it caught Issei's attention. It was a bunch of flashes from cameras, so Issei got up and walked over, throwing away the apple core. It was then someone of the student council came in.

"Hey! Disperse disperse! Today is the day for displaying the classes to the public! Do not make such a ruckus at this kind of place!" Said the boy. It was Saji.

When the crowd dispersed, Issei froze up immediately, after seeing who it was. It was Serafall Leviathan, dressed in her milky girl outfit. Serafall caught his eyes and ran over.

"Issei!" Serafall yelled out, giving Issei a big hug. "Long time! Have you been doing well?" Serafall said in her normal childish way. Issei was frozen, trying to figure out how to handle this. "It's so great to see my hero!" Serafall said, releasing Issei only to grab him and plant her lips on his again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Issei's eyes went WIDE as Serafall eagerly tasted his entire being.

Rias was now there, and placed her hand on her forehead, sighing. She was right next to Sirzechs who gave a small smile.

"I think Serafall is kind of… attracted to Issei." Sirzechs said. "This is… a first."

"This is really weird." Rias said with a sigh.

Serafall finally released Issei's lips and turned. She spotted a figure in the distance, Sona.

"SONA! Found you!" Serafall went, running after Sona who turned.

"NO! Stay away!" Sona went.

Issei was frozen like a board, though his eyes were blinking rapidly. Issei got erotically kissed, once again, by Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou's who run the underworld… and once again… Issei loved it but was still trying to figure out what the HELL was going on!

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I was going to put this into two chapters... but I said fuck it. Nah :D Ill give you one big chapter to read. Alright so next chapter, will be much shorter, it might not even reach 2k words, but we'll see. This chapter without the Authors notes is 4,520 words... its long... I hope you like it. But yes, next chapter, may or may not be written tonight. Depends on my mood. :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was three days after the class visits and Issei was heading towards the local shrine. Akeno called him early in the morning and asked if he would be nice enough to come over. Since Issei had nothing to do plus Akeno was always so nice to him, he would happily oblige her request. Issei liked Akeno, A lot, though he did have a question he wanted to ask her. He never had the time to do it. Issei had heard Kokabiel say something before Issei began his entrance, something about inheriting a power from Baraqiel. Normally, Issei wouldn't care… but Akeno was enraged at that point, so Issei wanted to ask about it…

Issei made his way up the steps, not feeling any sort of holy power threatening to hurt him, so he was pretty cautious. His black suit began to form around his body, just in case…

"Welcome Issei." Said Akeno. Issei would recognize her voice anywhere. Issei turned and smiled.

"Ah, hello Akeno." Issei said, bowing his head to her respectfully. Akeno was dressed in a shrine maiden outfit and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry for calling you out like this Issei."

"Oh, it's not a problem Akeno. Really. I had nothing to do today, plus I could never say no to you." Issei said with a big goofy smile on his face."

Akeno gave him a big smile and they both began to walk into the shrine, side by side, together.

"This place is fine to walk in by the way… An agreement was reached under the table, so devils can enter it now."

"Ah. That is nice to know." Issei said with a smile.

"Is he the boy I've been hearing about?" Said a voice that Issei did not recognize. Issei had his black suit on, though the mask was not on him, so he didn't have his fangs.

Issei turned to face the voice, and was surprised. It was a man wrapped in an extravagant white robe, with a golden halo floating above his head. He also had Golden wings, 12 of them. He had a gentle smile and he began to walk forward, seeking a handshake. Issei took his hand, though he looked at the man cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou, or should I call you Venomous?" The man said with a bright smile.

Issei's mask slowly began to creep in his face, Issei not liking the fact that he was spotted. However Akeno put a hand on his shoulder.

"Issei, calm down. It's ok… he means you no harm."

"How the heck is everyone finding out about me so easily…?" Issei said, his suit disappeared into his right foot.

"Haha, word travels fast Issei. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Michael, Leader of the Angels. Your heroic deeds are spreading like wildfire throughout the Heavens. We don't hear much about heroic Devils." Michael said with a smile.

Issei sighed. "Great, another one." Issei mumbled to himself. "Look… Michael… I really don't like being celebrated for what I did… I would have done what anyone should or would have done… Are you sure devil's wouldn't do the kinds of things I did?"

"It is rare that a devil or a Fallen Angel would sacrifice their life for another. Not to mention children who he had never met."

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "I see… I recently became a devil… so all of this is new to me. I don't know much about Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels. I was never religious… my parents never took me to church or anything... Well foster parents. So, thank you Michael. I only did what needed to be done. They were just children, and they are important to the future. I would gladly do it again."

Michael began to smile happily, really enjoying the honesty of Issei.

"You are a very honest man. You tell the truth, regardless of how it makes you look."

"Of course… but I also make it swing both ways. I will tell you what I think about you and if it's harsh, then you will have to deal with it." Issei said with a laugh. "I have been told I don't have a filter on my mouth."

"I can see that. Not many of you this day in age… everyone fears of retribution for what they speak."

"Yea… well… I don't really care how people see me… and if they have a problem… they can come at me any time." Issei said with a smile. "I may not look like it, but I pack a venomous punch." Issei joked.

Michael smiled. "Come walk with me. I would like to talk for a while." Issei shrugged and followed, Akeno staying behind.

"Why are you here Michael? Are you part of the meeting with Sirzechs and Azazel?"

"Yes. I shall be there to talk about the future."

"Ah. Peace right?"

"Of course… plus I hear you are supposed to be there as well."

"Really? I was never told this. Why do I have to come?"

"No one told you? Not even Sirzechs?"

"I'm not told anything… the devils seem to enjoy taking me to things without my knowledge… Even my master does it… Sirzechs did it too with the heroic welcome into the Underworld." Issei said with a chuckle. "I suppose I can't complain though. It has been pretty fun getting surprises."

"Ah. Well, from what I know is, you are to come because you were involved in the Kokabiel incident."

"Ah… I didn't kill him though… I don't think I was really important back then…" Issei said.

"Ah. So there was another person who killed Kokabiel?"

"Uh… not exactly." Issei said with a laugh. "Perhaps you will see him at the meeting… It's a creature, so it can't exactly talk to you guys."

"Ah, I understand. Well, I hope the meeting goes well for us. I am looking forward to it." Michael said, both of them heading over to a large pillar that had a floating sword in it.

"I can't say the same. It's not that I don't want peace, it's just the meeting sounds boring." Issei said with a laugh. "I really don't care for boring things. I want to have fun."

Michael smiled. "I understand but this meeting is very important."

"Yea I get it. I just don't promise to be on my best behavior." Issei said, sticking his tongue out.

"Ah, so we are here now… Truth is though… I thought of awarding you this." Michael said, point to the sword. "This here is a Dragon Slayer's holy sword… Ascalon. It was the sword used by Saint George."

"Why me?"

"Well, we are having a big meeting between the three great powers. I think it is a huge opportunity to cooperate between each other. I hear you already know it, but we lost our creator, God, during the last war."

"Ah… you have been misinformed… I never knew…" Issei said with a laugh. "But, as I said I was never religious, so it's not a big deal for me if he is dead or not. Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh, not a problem. So you didn't know… well oopsy… Anyways, even the Devils lost their previous leaders in the last war. Only the Fallen Angels have retained their leaders. Azazel doesn't wanna cause wars… so this is a chance. A chance to get rid of the useless battles between us. If small scale battles continue… the three great powers may end up getting destroyed. Even if that isn't the case… other powers may invade… So this sword is a present from me to the devil side. I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I have also received the Holy Demonic swords from the Devil Side as well, so we are quite grateful. Anyways, because you are quite the… celebrity, I wanted to award you this, as a present to the devils." Michael said, all while smiling. "I also thought that this may come in handy against… dangerous opponents in the future."

Issei smiled. "Michael. I appreciate the gesture, but I rather use my fists then a sword. I have not trained with a sword anyway and I would become very weak and useless if I use it… I would like to take it… but I would rather give it to one of my friends who can use it better… would this be ok?"

"Of course. I like you Issei. You are one of the first devils I have met who is so kind and caring, enjoys life, and doesn't care about fighting or anything. You just wanna live your life… you are honest, brutally so, and you are willing to sacrifice your life to do what is right. So go ahead and give the sword to one of your allies, I would be more than happy to see your friends stronger alongside you."

"Hmm. Well, I will love to take the present from you Michael. I consider it an honor to meet you." Issei said, bowing his head respectfully.

Michael smiled. "I have high hopes for you. I am placing my hopes in you, Issei, so we can all hold our hands together like we did a long time ago, when the two dragons entered the battlefield." Michael said, putting his hand out for another handshake.

Issei took his hand and shook it. "I hope to live up to your expectations. It was really great meeting you."

"Ah, the pleasure was mine Issei… well it's time for me to go." Michael said, turning to leave.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask a request of you… I know it is rude… but it's something I have been wanting for a while."

"Let us hear it after the conference ok? I will definitely hear it. Don't worry." Michael said, giving one last big smile and disappearing in a flash of white light.

* * *

Issei left the shrine and saw Akeno sitting on the steps.

"Do you want some tea Issei?"

"I would be most honored to have tea with you Akeno." Issei said with a smile.

Akeno poured him a cup of tea from a pot she had at her side and Issei took a seat on the other side of her. She handed him the cup of tea and he took a sip. He began to look out, his face in thought.

"Issei. Are you alright?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"I… I'm not sure. Akeno… there is a question I want to ask you… but I don't know if I should ask you."

"Go ahead and ask sweetie."

"During the battle with Kokabiel… before I made my entrance… I heard something… and then I saw your reaction to it… so my question is…. Are you the daughter of one of the Leaders of the Fallen Angels…?" Issei asked, looking down at his lap.

Akeno's smile began very cloudy, unhappy.

"…. Yes… I am… Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel and a human." Akeno said, her voice slightly upset. "My mother was a shrine maiden… and I heard on a certain day, my mother saved Baraqiel who had collapsed from injuries. From the fate of that day, I was born." She continued as she expanded her wings from her back. She had two wings, though it was not two devil wings. One was a devil and the other was the black wing of a Fallen Angel. "They're dirty wings… the wing of a devil and the wing of the Fallen Angel… I possess both of them." Akeno said.

Issei looked over at her as she grabbed the black feathers of the wing, as if despising them.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil… but what was born was the wings of a Fallen Angel and a Devil… A disgusting creature. Fufufu… This may suit me who has dirty blood flowing in my veins. Akeno said with self-derision. Issei opened his mouth to speak, but Akeno continued. "…. How do you feel, Issei, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed Asia once… and tried to destroy this city once… there is no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

Issei sighed and looked up into the sky. Issei would never lie.

"Yes, I hate Fallen Angels. I hate them with all my heart…" Issei said. Akeno's expression went very sad, almost depressed. "But… I like Akeno." Issei continued. Akeno looked at him surprised. "Look… Akeno… I won't ask for any more details about your birth… I just wanted to confirm what I heard is all… and I was worried about you. Actually…. I am thinking I was an idiot for asking you the question after all… I can be quite insensitive I guess."

"I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact remains is I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know… No… That is definitely the case… I am the worst kind of woman…" Akeno said, continuing with her self-derision.

"It has no relation to me Akeno." Issei said, standing up and looking out as the gentle breeze flowed through his hair. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Akeno… you are a very kind girl. You are a great senior, and I could never hate you. I definitely hate Fallen Angels… but I think Akeno is different… Even if you have the blood of the Fallen Angels in you… Akeno is Akeno. I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards you… even after hearing that you are part Fallen Angel. I could NEVER hate you. I like you even now so, there is no problem right? Ah, I keep going around in circles. I really need to get better at speaking. Akeno… you should understand something… I think if you are a good person… it shouldn't matter where you are from or who you were born from. That is why, I could never hate you." Issei said with a sigh. He turned and he was shocked as he saw Akeno's face.

Akeno was crying, tears running down her cheeks.

"D-Did I say something bad?" Issei said, kneeling down in front of her, worry on his face. Akeno shook her head, smiled brightly and wiped her tears.

"… You said some killing words… After hearing that… won't I really get serious…" Akeno said. She then grabbed Issei and hugged onto him tightly.

"A-A-Akeno?" Issei stuttered out. Akeno put her face on his shoulder. She then began to whisper into his ear.

"I have decided. Issei… do you like Rias?"

"Uh… Yes?" Issei said, really confused.

"… That's a given… she's serious as well… so legal wife is impossible. There is a possibility of Asia being the legal wife as well so… the first and second position can't be shaken I guess."

"H-huh?" Issei said, his eyes blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Hey Issei?"

"Y-yes?"

"I won't mind being 3rd position."

"H-huh? 3rd Position?"

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu… Issei, is it fine if I spoil you more?"

Issei was unable to speak as he was just completely confused… what the hell was she talking about? Even with Issei's vast intelligence, women were still a god damn mystery. Akeno and Issei stayed like that, hugging and hugging for over thirty minutes but then it was time for the conference.

* * *

Rias knocked on the meeting door and she opened it, saying excuse us. They walked into a large room within the school, which had a giant and gorgeous looking table. It was very high end and pompous. Surrounding it, there was Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Azazel and Vali.

"My younger sister, and her family." Sirzechs said, introducing them. Noticing Serafall, who gave Issei a cute wink, Issei quickly put his black suit on his feet and leapt onto the ceiling, standing upside down. He was not having any more erotic yet confusing encounters with Serafall. Rias looked up at Issei and so did everyone, confused on why he did that.

"Issei? What are you doing?"

"Hanging around? Yourself?" Issei said, cracking a joke. Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs smirked at this, as did Akeno and Asia… but Rias just sighed and sat down next to Sirzechs, rubbing her temple. She wasn't going to deal with this.

"Anyways, in the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid." Sirzechs said.

"I have heard the report… I give my thanks once more." Michael said to Rias. Rias bows to him, acting coolly.

"Sorry Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said with a timid expression. Rias twitched her mouth.

"Take your seats over there." Sirzechs said, motioning to the other members of the ORC. The ORC took their seats, those Issei remained upside down on the wall, though now he sat down. Vali was looking up at him, a curious expression on his face. Issei turned to him and gave him a slight wave, which was given back by Vali.

"Now that everyone has arrived, let us begin." Sirzechs started. It was then the meeting between the three powers began. It went on for about an hour, talking about this and that, but Issei was bored. He laid down on the ceiling and closed his eyes, taking a small nap. Azazel noticed this and chuckled a bit, which got the other members to look up at Issei… there was mixed reactions. Rias had an annoyed face, Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael smirked, Vali was still curious about how Issei was sticking to the walls, Serafall was also smirking, and the other ORC's were smiling but shaking their heads. Issei was really an interesting existence.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Rias said, bowing. "Kokabiel attacked that night, wanting to cause Ragnarok, so we went to battle against him. He wanted to draw out Sirzechs. However, that is when Issei returned. Issei returned and he brought his new friend, my newest rook, and the rook slayed Kokabiel very quickly. That is all I have to speak of for this matter." Rias said, bowing to everyone.

"Interesting… who is this new rook?" Sirzechs asked. He was genuinely curious. So was Azazel and Michael.

However, Issei was the one to speak up. "He is currently at my house. It is a very deadly creature that can slay a God. Rias, I was going to have you find out on your own… but he doesn't listen to you. He only obeys me. However, he will do what you say as long as I say it's ok to listen to you for the moment or whatever."

Rias sighed. "I expected as much."

Michael looked at Issei. "Is this creature a threat to us?" he asked.

"No, he will only be a threat to you if you piss me off and I tell him to 'Sic him boy'." Issei said with a big grin.

Rias face palmed. "Issei… you aren't helping."

Issei smirked. "And you thought I would?" Issei said, cracking another joke.

Azazel began to laugh and Sirzechs chuckled. Vali smirked as well but Rias was really annoyed.

"But anyways Michael, he won't be a threat unless you make him one."

"That's fair" Michael said.

"Now then, Azazel, I know about the story of you not wanting to make anything big occur against us… is that true?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't have any interest in wars… I just have an interest in sacred gears." Azazel said. "Anyways… How about we make peace? That is what we came here for right?" Azazel said.

Michael was surprised but smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and the Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before… it will become damaging to the world right now."

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. We do not want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs said. Azazel nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if we do another war, the 3 factions will be mutually destroyed. It will then affect the human world as well and the world will end. We cannot do wars now."

The conversation went silent now, and it went like this for a minute.

"And this is it?" Sirzechs said. The VIP's let out a huge sigh, all finished. Michael smiled and turned to Issei.

"Now then, since the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Venomous soon?"

Everyone turned their gazes upward, looking at Issei.

"Ah damn the spotlight." Issei said with a sigh. Issei stood up on the ceiling and turned to Asia and Xenovia. "Michael… I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Asia, is it ok if I ask Michael about you?"

Asia was surprised, but she nodded.

"If Issei wants to ask about it, then I do not mind. Since I trust Issei." Asia said, smiling. Issei turned to Asia.

"Why do you exile Asia?" Issei asked. Everyone put on an astonished expression. Issei however looked at him, determined.

Michael replied with an earnest manner. "I can only apologize for that. After God was killed, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained… This system was the system to perform the miracles that God did. God made the system and used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effects of Holy things like exorcism or the crosses, was also the powers."

"Are you saying that after God died, the system had some trouble?" Issei asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes. Honestly, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, every one of the Seraph was somehow able to start up the system but it is lacking compared to the time God existed. It really is an unfortunate thing as those who can be granted salvation are limited. For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who can possible influence the system. Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is one of these things."

"Asia is included because she is able to heal Devils and Fallen Angels right?"

Michael nodded again.

"Yes, if there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of living in heaven, is the faith of the believers… Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. Also as an example of the influence on the system…"

Xenovia interrupted. "Those who know about the death of God right?"

"Yes, that is right. To lose you, Xenovia, is a serious wound even for us, but apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, there aren't a lot who still think God is alive. I apologize, but there was no other way but to make you and Asia heretics." Michael said, bowing his head to the girls.

Xenovia began to shake her neck sideways, smiling. "No Michael, please do not apologize. I understand. I forgive you. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational, but I understand now."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. I regretted it a bit but the things I couldn't do when I was serving the church, I can do it now. It is making me very happy… I may anger the other believers but… I am satisfied by my current life." Xenovia said with a smile.

Asia stood up and put her hands together. "Michael, I also feel I am happy, since I now have a lot of important people. I have also met and talked with the Michael from the bible who I admire! It is an honor!" Asia said.

On Asia's and Xenovia's words, Michal showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry… I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it is the family of the sister of Sirzechs, I am at east that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel looked at Asia and she began to tremble. "It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

Issei looked at Azazel. "That is correct. Asia died once… but they were slaughtered after I learned she perish. I killed them… then I joined Rias after she revived Asia as her bishop."

Rias looked at Issei, giving him the look of 'calm down' but Issei said his peace.

Azazel smiled. "So you were the one who destroyed them all, all the exorcists and brought down the church?"

"Yes… in a fit of rage, I destroyed the church. It wasn't being used for good purposes anyway…" Issei said closing his eyes, his fists clenching at the thought of Asia dying.

Azazel put on a serious expression. "Even if I apologize now… it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something…" Azazel said in a murmur. Issei nor anyone heard it.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible dragon, Vali… What do you want to do to the world?"

Vali smiled at his question. "If I can fight strong guys, then it is fine."

Azazel looks up at Issei now.

"Then, Venomous, what about you?"

Issei smirked. "Me? Well, I just wanna have fun. I have no interest in wars but I will also not say no to starting a war if you mess with me and my family." Issei said, a clear threat to anyone. Rias looked at Issei with a stern look, telling him to watch his mouth. Issei ignored her. "I am not joking. If anyone here, messes with Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba or Xenovia, you mess with me personally. If that causes a war between the factions, then so be it. I will not allow harm to come to my friends, as long as I am alive."

Asia, Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko were all blushed at this, so was Rias, but Rias was also having a serious expression at his claim.

Michael, Serafall, Azazel and Sirzech's all smiled.

"I think we are in accordance then." Michael said. "I am satisfied with Issei's response. I trust him."

Everyone began to stand up, as the meeting was concluded but something happened... an explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO :D**

**So, the current status of the harem:**

**Asia, Koneko, Rias, Akeno.**

**Serafall is probably going to be in it as well. **

**Gabriel may or may not be.**

**Grayfia may or may not be.**

**Xenovia may or may not be.**

**Irina most likely will be, but im not 100% certain.**

**Any other girls, may or may not be. :P**

**So, here is a... challenge.**

**If you can name my favorite of the girls in Highschool DxD, I want you to put it into a review. If you guess correctly, the first person to guess will be able to request a lemon OR a girl in the harem. So, with your review, put the girl I like the most, then put in who you would like to see in the first lemon, and then also tell me who do you think should be in the Harem.**

**^_^ Thanks... so yea...**

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah I was wrong. You guys do get a large chapter . lol. But no complaints from me. I just didn't think I would be writing this long of a chapter... but hey I was wrong! lol**

**I hope you like it of course.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and no one has given me the correct answer to my question, though I do appreciate the participation. Anyways, since you guessed once, you can't guess again. Sorry. :) If no one gets it right in the next couple chapters, I will have to call off the event :P**

* * *

Issei was still on the ceiling but he looked out the window, watching as many people kept transporting themselves into the school grounds. It was then that Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall put up a strong barrier.

"Hmm. An invasion. Looks like fun." Issei said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it seems they want to interrupt this meeting. There are always those who want war... I suspect it's the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said while looking out the window, with a serious expression.

"So what do we do?" Issei asked.

"Vali?"

"On it." With that, Vali shot out of the window in his balance breaker state and went off to fight. Issei watched as he annihilated magician after magician.

"Rias. Can you and your peerage handle the magicians outside?"

Rias nodded and left with her peerage, though Issei did not follow.

* * *

Just as Rias and her peerage left, a magic circle appeared in the meeting room.

"Leviathan..." Sirzechs said with a sour expression.

Out from the circle came a beautiful girl who wore quite a... provocative dress.

"Ah, how do you do, Current Maou Sirzechs?" Said the girl.

"What is the meaning of this, Cattleya Leviathan?"

"The members of the old-Maou faction have all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade. We are taking charge in this attack!"

"Cattleya… why?" Sirzechs asked.

"We arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel said. Cattleya just let out a breath in response.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again… we will the ones to manage the new world."

Issei now had his mask on, his teeth flaring as he crawled onto the wall behind her, approaching her slowly. Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall and Azazel noticed him but said nothing.

Sirzechs smiled very sarcastically. "… So you are a gathering of Fallen Angel, Devil and Angel rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is Ophis, the Uroboros Dragon."

"Cattleya! Why are you doing such a thing?!" Serafall asked.

Issei's black suit began to appear on his body, covering his body slowly as he crawled his way on the ceiling, closer to the back of the girl. She had her back to Issei.

"Serafall, to ask so shamelessly! You took the position of Leviathan from me! I am the descendent of the original Maou so I was the one best suited for the position!"

"Cattleya… I-I!"

"Don't worry Serafall. Today I will kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the God of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol of power. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs… Your era is over."

Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all had their expressions darkened from Cattleya's words, however Azazel was now laughing and smiling.

"Kukukukuku."

"Azazel what's so funny?" Cattleya asked angrily.

"Hahaha… So you people will reform this world all together?"

"That's right. This world is…"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed?" Azazel interrupted with a laugh. "Isn't the world prospering right now?" Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes began to twitch.

Issei was now right above Cattleya, ready to pounce. He was not even sensed, due to his spider like abilities. He was on the ceiling, looking down at her.

"Azazel, you are the same as ever. Even though you have so much power… you are satisfied with the current world."

"Your goal is too cliché and harsh. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who is about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!" Cattleya said, enraged. She began to explode with magic aura, her anger at a new height.

"Sirzechs, Michael. Don't help, Okay?"

"Are you saying you want to challenge me Azazel?! I have been hoping for it!" Cattleya said, blood lust in her eyes.

"… Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?" Sirzechs asked in a final warning. Cattleya shook her head in response.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou… however you were not the best one. That is why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see… That's too bad." Sirzechs said, giving her a small frown.

"So, are you ready to go Azazel?" Cattleya said, extending her hand to him.

Azazel gave her a laugh. "I never said I would be the one fighting you."

"Then who?" Cattleya said, confused. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall put their fingers up and did the look up motion. Cattleya looked up and Issei struck.

Issei grabbed her neck and lifted her up, slamming her head into the ceiling, before dropping her. Issei roared out, his fangs out for all to see as he dropped to the ground. Cattleya hit the ceiling then hit the table with her forehead, sending her to the ground in a daze.

"Ow, who the hell are you?"

"The name is unimportant, but you are threatening the peace of my friends, but if you are so curious… my name is Venomous."

Cattleya stood up and prepared magic circles, sending out demonic energy at Issei. Issei ran right at her, plowing right through the magic circles. However, the back of his suit blew out, though he was unharmed. The front of his suit was also unharmed as the suit transferred the magic power to the back of the suit. Issei charged right into Cattleya, grabbing her neck and her shirt where her stomach was, running her through the wall. He kept on moving like a Juggernaut, running her through each wall. She kept on firing magic right into Issei's face, but the magic was absorbed and all it did was blow out the back of Issei's suit. The suit kept on repairing, and Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall, watched as the suit acted like a living organism, repairing immediately.

* * *

"What the heck is that on him?" Sirzechs wondered out loud.

"Looks like a living organism has fused with his body." Azazel said.

"He did say he had an alien symbiotic organism fuse with his body due to the nuclear explosions." Sirzechs replied.

They all sat there, keeping up a barrier, watching the fight together. Azazel however stood up.

"Mind if I go help your sister?" Azazel asked. Sirzechs smiled and waved him off. With that, Azazel grew twelve black wings and flew out into the battlefield, destroying target after target. It was a bunch of magicians.

* * *

Rias and her peerage were busy fighting with the magicians, when they saw Azazel come out to play. They watched as he destroyed target after target, but then they saw a bright white light hit him in the side… an unforeseen attack.

* * *

Issei threw Cattleya through the walls again, sending her through five walls to bring her back to the meeting room.

"What the hell is this guy?! He is a monster!" Cattleya said, drawing out a bottle from her breast. It had a black snake in it. She began to open it, but it was grabbed out of her hand with black webbing. It was Issei.

"What is this? Are you trying to overpower me? No no… if you are too weak to fight me on your own, you don't deserve something to power up beyond what you are capable of." Issei said, walking right to her. She put both hands up and began to fire magic after magic at him, but Issei just calmly walked through it, his suit being blown off every which way from each magic bullet, but only from the back. His front was unharmed.

"How are you able to take these hits?!"

"It's simple. I am much more powerful than you. I may not have much demonic energy, but my physical capabilities are over yours." Issei said. He was now right in front of her and he gripped her throat, lifting her into the air. "Sirzechs. Michael. You wanted to see him correct? Well, it just so happens Rias gave me the ability to summon him at will." Issei snapped and a red circle appeared. Issei walked over towards Sirzechs with Cattleya in hand, though she was still hitting him with devil powers, yet she was getting weaker and the blows were blowing off smaller and smaller chunks of the suit.

"Let me go. Please. I won't do this again. Don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Issei said, looking at her, his fangs glimmering as he smiled.

"You aren't… then l-lemme go."

"Oh… No no… you are mistaken. I am not going to kill you… my friend is." Issei said. He punched Cattleya in the side once, then threw her across the room, letting her slide.

Michael and Sirzechs stood up as they saw him. Serafall also stood up shortly. All three of them had their mouths wide open as they saw him.

Eight Red eyes. Eight legs. A massive body for this creature. Twelve inch fangs. Immense physical strength.

Satan.

Cattleya slowly stood up and she turned around, looking right at Satan who was in his threatening posture. He was standing up on six legs, putting up his two front legs into the air, showing off his fangs. Satan then struck.

Cattleya screamed as the foot long fangs pierced her body, and the venom flowed into her. She began to thrash and thrash, trying to get away, but it was over in four seconds. She slowed down and eventually stopped moving… She was dead in six.

Feeding time.

Issei turned to Michael, Sirzechs and Serafall.

"This here is Satan. The creature that I was talking about. This is Rias's new rook." Issei said. "He was with me during the nuclear blast, as I wanted to bring him along. So this is the new outcome."

"I can feel the power… he can slay a God…" Sirzechs said, surprised.

"Yes, he can. Though he doesn't attack humans or humanoid creatures unless I tell him to. He feeds on cows and other large animals."

Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall took a seat, surprised.

"Issei? Could you go help outside?" Sirzechs asked. It looks like there is a major issue. Issei nodded and ran outside through the window, leaping into the air before shooting out a web at the barrier, using it as a solid object to swing around on.

* * *

Azazel was on the ground, blood coming from his side.

"… So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

"That's right, Azazel." Vali said, hovering above in his balance breaker form. "Hmm. I no longer feel her presence… she was destroyed." Vali said, talking about Cattleya.

"That is because I had her killed!" Issei said, swinging in, grabbing Vali by the throat as he turned around. Issei swung him right into the wall of the school, before swinging back to Azazel. "You alright Azazel?"

"I'll be fine… but you got a serious matter to deal with." Azazel said, pointing to the wall. Coming out of the destroyed section of the wall was Vali. He shrugged off some debris and flew right into the air.

"Ah, so you are not weak as you look."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Issei replied. Vali took a fighting stance but Azazel spoke.

"When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer one day returning from the mission to take Kokabiel back. Sorry Azazel but this side seems to be interesting."

"So has the Vanishing Dragon surrendered to Ophis?'

"No, I am just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard'? When they said that, I couldn't decline as someone who wants to test my power. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That is unrelated. I just wanna fight eternally."

"I see… I may have anticipated somehow in my heart… that you would leave my side… Since the time we met, till now, all you have ever wanted was to fight with strong people."

Vali smiled then turned to Issei. "My real name is Vali Lucifer."

"And? Why would I care?" Issei asked. "I really don't care for your name or who you are. I just know I need to kick your ass." Issei said with a smirk, his fangs glimmering in the sunset.

"He mean's he is the strongest of the Vanishing Dragons to ever exist…" Azazel said, slowly sitting up.

"It mean's nothing to me. He will see whom he is messing with." Issei said, shooting out a web onto Vali's foot and swinging him around and around, before slinging him right into a pole. Vali quickly got up and charged at Issei.

**[Divide!]** Said the jewel on Vali.

**[It did not affect him partner. He is somehow immune to our power.] **Said a voice from the jewel.

"What?! How can someone be immune?!" Vali exclaimed.

Issei swung right at him and grabbed him by the neck before slamming right into another light pole. "It is simple. I am not just a devil. I am part Alien." Issei said. Vali stood up and charged at Issei.

"What are you talking about?!" Vali said, flying right at Issei with a haymaker ready. Issei however ran right at him, jumped and used him as a spring board. Issei then turned in the air, shot a web onto the barrier, shot another web onto a drain cover and swung it right at Vali, hitting square in the head, knocking off part of the armor.

"This suit is Alien in nature. It came from space. It fused with my body due to a nuclear accident." Issei said as Vali stood up, repairing his armor.

Issei however was right at him, throwing a punch at Vali's face. Vali however put his arms up to block, but it was a fake. Issei punched him right in the gut, before sending a fist right at his face as Vali tried to block the punch in the stomach. Vali however ducked but Issei sent his knee up, striking Vali in the face. Issei then sent a fist right into Vali's left cheek, forcing him to stagger back and look away. When Vali looked back at Issei, he was sent flying from a vicious uppercut by Issei. Vali stood up quickly from the uppercut once he landed but Issei right on top of him again. Issei sent a punch into Vali's left cheek, then another uppercut before Vali could even respond. Issei was fast and he was vicious. The armor on Vali was shattering from each blow and it even penetrated Vali's body underneath the armor.

* * *

Azazel was standing now, watching the fight between Vali and Issei… if you could call it that. There were no more magicians around, all of them either left or were killed. Only Vali remained.

"You're pawn's power… is amazing." Azazel said. "What is he?"

"He is… the first of his kind. He was bitten by a spider, given spider powers, then he got an alien symbiotic organism fused with his body… though this fighting style… He hasn't used this before. He was more of the play with the opponent type… and more dodging. He was not one to just attack and attack and attack…" Rias said, watching with Akeno by her side. Asia was hiding behind Kiba who was also watching. Asia was kind of scared. Koneko was watching as well.

"Perhaps the suit has changed his personality?" Azazel wondered.

"We thought that too… but maybe you are right… Hopefully it doesn't affect him too much… like how he acts towards everyone else." Rias said.

* * *

Vali got his bearings and grabbed Issei by his shoulders. Vali head-butted Issei who staggered back in pain. Issei roared at Vali, his teeth dangerously sharp. Vali sent a punch right at Issei's face but Issei gripped it with a fist. Vali attempted another punch but Issei grabbed the forearm.

"How are you so strong?! What power do you have?! What are you?!" Vali called out as Issei was beginning to crush the armor on him, the armor denting on his fist and forearm.

"I was given the power of a spider. Spiders for their size, are the top predators of their food chains." Issei replied. He then used his foot to kick the legs off of Vali, sending him to his knees, but with that Issei sent his knee right into Vali's face, which Vali stood up from the blow but then Issei sent a fist right into Vali's right cheek. Then he proceeded to hit Vali in the gut with another fist, then he sent Vali flying with another uppercut. Vali flew into the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

"So I have finally found an opponent stronger than the current me… I guess he is worthy enough to see the Hakuryuukou's [Juggernaut Drive.]" Vali said, weakly getting to his feet. His armor was mostly repaired, but his face mask was not. Everyone could see Vali was bruised badly and bleeding. Issei's onslaught was surprising.

[Vali… It is not a good choice. You may not be able to defeat him in time.]

"It'll all work out, Albion…. [I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice-]

[Don't act rashly Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power?!] Albion said angrily.

Issei swung into the air and swung right at Vali, however a single silhouette swooped down in the night sky. He landed right in between Vali and Issei, so Issei quickly changed his course before skidding on the ground. The man was wearing armor that would be worn by a military commander from ancient China.

"Vali, I have come for you." Said the young man. He had a refreshing-looking face. He spoke with a cheerful attitude.

"Ah, Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali said, wiping the blood from his mouth. He was standing on his wobbling legs.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner was in a pinch! The other guys were making a fuss. Because we're joining together to fight Valhalla, you were supposed to flee and return right away I the mission failed, right? So what happened? Where is Cattleya?"

"The boy in the black suit over there… he killed her." Vali said.

Bikou turned to face him then looked back at Vali. "So this is the boy who was kicking your ass?"

"Yes… he is something we did not calculate… his power is strong and his blows can penetrate armor and hit the body underneath."

"Interesting. Well, your observation role is over. You need to come back with me." Bikou said.

"Ah… so it's time."

Issei walked forward. "Who are you?" Issei asked, the material on his mask was peeling off.

"He is the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel answered.

Issei put on a blank. "Sorry, I don't know that. I don't study ancient history." Issei said with a small laugh.

"He is Son Goku, the famous monkey in the Journey to the West."

"Still not ringing a bell, but I am guessing he is famous?"

"Yes. He is."

"I see."

Bikou began to laugh at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I am different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just like to live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, though I also go by Venomous."

"Ah well, it was nice meeting you. See you around." Bikou said before he slammed his staff into the ground and a darkness spread over the ground. Vali and Bikou began to sink into it and they escaped.

"We will meet again Hyoudou. We will fight again… You are an opponent I plan to surpass. Get stronger Hyoudou."

Issei waved his hand and like that, they were gone. Issei was no longer in his suit and he turned to Azazel.

"You alright?"

"I will live. You are quite an interesting character." Azazel said, now flying back to the meeting.

* * *

Issei yawned loudly and he turned to leave the meeting place. He snapped and with that, he sent Satan back home. Issei left Rias and everyone behind, not caring to stay behind. He was sleepy.

* * *

Issei arrived home five minutes later and he quickly took a quick bath, washing off the sweat from his fighting. He then went to his bed, plopping down and yawning. He fell asleep quite quickly…

* * *

Issei Hyoudou is Venomous… a creature of pure power. He has the abilities of a spider… he can detect danger, he can feel locations of his opponents through the air currents, he can shoot webs, climb on walls, he makes no sound with his movements, and his strength is immense… yet his strength was growing.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So yes, the event is this:**

**if you can guess my favorite female character from the anime/Light Novel/Manga and you put out what lemon you would like to see first AND what character I should put into the harem, I will put one of them in. However, no one has gotten it right yet. Only one guess per person... sorry. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the last chapter for the night... i think. o.o I dunno. I really should get to reading the Light Novel again. I am procrastinating too much. Meh.. Anyways... here is the next chapter. Please, Enjoy. :)**

**I own nothing. Ok and several people have already gotten the answer. The answer to the question was, Koneko. She is my favorite and I feel like I show her favoritism in my fics, but maybe I don't. I think she is awesome. She is really cute and I like her attitude. I love the cat thing too. hehe**

* * *

Issei was sleeping on his back, though he never ends up falling asleep that way, which was interesting to note. Issei was beginning to awake, as something under the sheets began to wiggle and move. Issei's eyes went wide as he registered something was under his blanket. He froze, knowing it wasn't anything dangerous, but he was trying to figure out what the hell it was.

'_What is this… this… feelings… it's so soft… oh sweet Jesus it feels amazing… wait… I know this feeling…' _Issei thought. The feeling got closer and closer to Issei's head, and when he slowly looked down at the blanket, Issei's eyes went wide. He was correct that he knew what it was.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Issei." Said a very beautiful voice. It was a beautiful girl with long black hair. Akeno… and she came out from inside the blanket. Akeno was the vice-president of the Occult Research Club, or the ORC for short, and a third year senior. She was one of the two great beauties of Kuoh Academy and she had the biggest breasts of the two.

Akeno usually wore a pony tail, but this morning she was wearing her black hair without it, so it was all over the place. Akeno was wearing a very thin yukata, so Issei could feel her body heat. She crawled right up to Issei and snuggled into his side, right between him and Rias. Oh yes… Rias was in his bed, naked on one side and Asia was on the other. They were both just sleeping on the large bed, not snuggling up to Issei.

'_Oh god… so soft… her breasts… so nice… Sweet Jesus, do these girls know what they do to me?! Sweet Jesus, she smells so nice.' _Issei said, his thoughts getting naughtier and naughtier.

Akeno brought her face near Issei's neck then stopped moving. "I've arrived." Akeno said with her sweet voice. She then tightly embraced Issei, hugging onto him tightly.

_Chuu._

Issei's mind snapped at this, because Akeno gave him a kiss on his neck. Akeno began to intertwine her legs with Issei's, laying her body almost on his, though she was also on his side as he laid frozen on the bed. Issei was becoming very… stiff. Issei was enjoying this, as his mind kept roaring with the desire to attack her. Akeno began to intertwine her fingers with Issei's, and the scene looked like they were lovers. Akeno then began to make her skinny fingertips crawl up his body, forcing him to shiver.

"Issei's body is quite sturdy, thanks to you becoming Venomous. Ufufu… a man's skin feels better than I imagined… or is it because it is Issei's body? Hey, Issei… Does my body feel good?" Akeno said, delivering the final blow. She blew into his ear softly, his right leg began to twitch happily.

Issei nodded rapidly. "Y-yes."

"Ufufufu. I am happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Issei's body… though I say that, since there is a scary girl sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it, but whether we get caught or not, this critical moment is fun."

Akeno became quite erotic early in the morning and this confused Issei.

'_Is she… telling me I can play with her body…? No… She can't like me like that… she is my senior… and I'm just some nerd.' _Issei said. Issei was always treated like a nerd, so girls would never want him. He has been on dates before… but they were either dares or a single date after he helped them for a test. Issei was never one to have a girl like him… especially girls so pretty like these girls that surrounded him.

Akeno raised her body just a little and hung right over Issei, smiling down at him. Her black hair fell all over him like a curtain, masking him in the silky darkness that is her lovely hair. Akeno then began to lean forward, getting closer to his lips.

"Though it would be nice if time could stop… but as expected…"

Just as Akeno's and Issei's lips began to connect, a very recognizable voice was heard.

"Akeno… What are you doing? When did you get into this room?" Rias said. She glared at Issei and Akeno with very displeased half closed eyes, her breasts in perfect view.

'_God… these girls are driving me nuts… but Sweet Jesus, I'm loving it. Ba da ba ba ba.' _

Akeno turned towards Rias, showing off the fact that her hand was intertwined with Issei's.

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Issei, so I came in… After all, being in bed alone is lonely."

Rias's eyebrows raised up at what Akeno said. She snapped.

"My? Since when did you become Issei's master?" Rias spoke as her whole body trembled. Her mouth was also twitching.

"Even if I am not his master, I am his senior. It is a senior's duty to be affectionate with their juniors."

Rias slowly brought her face close to Akeno's face. She then spoke with a voice filled with anger.

"Senior… I see… So that is your reasoning… This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have other intrude here! This is my and Issei's room!" Issei raised a brow.

'_Wait… when did this become Rias's room...?'_ Issei wondered.

Akeno smiled a little at Rias's room.

"Oh my, the young lady has a strong desire to monopolize, doesn't she?" Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"… Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more." Rias said, her body becoming enveloped in her crimson aura of destruction. She looked VERY angry and like she was preparing for battle.

"Oh my… you are releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?" Akeno said, smiling. Her body also began to envelop herself in a pale-gold aura.

"It's a discussion to the bitter end."

Rias and Akeno began to glare at each other as sparks began to crackle all over the place.

'_Another fight… to see who gets to play with their junior… I feel like a pet… though I am enjoying it.' _Issei thought.

"…. Unyuu, is it morning already…?" Asia said. She began to rub her sleepy eyes, after letting out a big yawn.

"Asia, you can go back to sleep…" Issei whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"Ah, Issei… I will accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Issei." Asia said half asleep. She then began to try and fall back asleep, embracing Issei.

'_God… she is so adorable.' _Issei thought. Issei slowly turned his head and then watched as Rias and Akeno began to beat each other with pillows.

'_So… they glow with their energy… but instead result to a pillow fight… Sigh.'_ Issei said.

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to touch my important thing!" Rias said, throwing her pillow, nailing Akeno in the face. Akeno had her smiley face on, but her eyes were wide open.

"It should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!" Akeno said, picking up the fallen pillow and nailing Rias in the face. The pillow was brushed aside but Rias's eyes were a bit watery.

"This house is mine, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!" Rias threw her pillow right at Akeno.

'_Wait… now it's her house?! But I bought it with my money!' _Issei complained in his head, though he never voiced it. He knew better then to interrupt their argument.

Akeno dodged the pillow then threw her own at Rias.

"Sirzech's said that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This house is mine and Issei's! Both you and brother are in the way! I can't stand it anymore!"

'_Now she says its mine and hers?! Gah, women…' _

"You intend to ignore Sirzech's wishes!? So you value Issei more than the Maou! Lend me Issei for a bit as well!

"No! Absolutely not!"

Issei began to sneak out of the room now, letting Asia sleep. He had to escape… he was hungry. Issei grabbed a pair of shorts then snuck out of the room. He ran down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, were Kiba was. He was busy sipping some tea while reading the paper.

"Sounds like fun up there." Kiba said.

"If you say so. It's just all confusing."

"Only you can stop it…" Kiba said.

"H-huh?"

"Nothing."

"O… kay…?" Issei said slowly, before grabbing a bowl and some cereal. It was breakfast time.

* * *

About two hours later, Rias, Issei and her peerage were in the living room. Rias and Akeno were dressed, both of them had perfect hair so they did get ready. Kiba was dressed in casual clothing and Koneko was dressed in a cute one-piece dress.

"So, you are going back to the underworld?" Issei asked.

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every year."

"Ah… well I hope you have fun. I will try to behave myself while you are gone. Say hello to Millicas for me will you?"

Rias smiled. "Silly Issei. You are coming too."

Issei blinked. "I am?"

"That's right. Since you are all servant devils in my family, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You are coming to my home together with me. Actually, this will be the first time for Asia, you and Xenovia to be visiting me house isn't it?"

Asia nodded. "Y-yes! I haven't visited your home, but I have visited the underworld before… its quite a scary place." Asia said, though the last part was murmured.

Xenovia also nodded.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld." Rias said, smiling.

Issei sighed.

"Ara, Issei. Did you also have plans to go somewhere?"

"Not exactly, I just don't consider it fun spending my summer vacation out of school in the underworld, training."

Rias chuckled. "Issei, there will be fun events too."

"Blech." Was all Issei said. He turned his head slightly, taking a look at Koneko. Koneko was looking somewhere else with very distant eyes. She looked depressed…

Akeno, Rias and Kiba all chuckled at Issei's reaction.

"I'm also going to the underworld." Said a familiar voice. It was Azazel who was sitting in the corner on a chair.

"W-Where did you come in from?" Rias asked, blinking in surprise.

"Isn't it normally from the front door?"

"I didn't even feel your presence." Issei said.

"I didn't even feel your presence." Kiba said.

"That is just due to your lack of training." Azazel said, ignoring Issei. "I just came in normally. More important, you are returning to the underworld right? Then, I'll go too. I am your teacher after all."

"How did you get in my house?" Issei asked. "And what do you mean teacher?"

"The schedule for the Underworld is… first a visit to Rias's parents, the introduction of your servants to the current head of the family. After that, there is the annual meeting of new young Devils… Then there is your training. While you are all at the Gremory house, I will be meeting with Sirzechs… Geez, so troublesome." Azazel said with a sigh.

"Then Azazel… Sensei… you'll be accompanying us, right? Shall we make the travel reservations for you?"

Azazel nodded.

"Yes, please do. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it since I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels'."

It was decided then… Issei was being dragged to the Underworld.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. So yea... here you go. o.o**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was now riding on the train to the Gremory Territory, which just left the station. Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Azazel were all in one part of the train, with Issei, while Rias was in another part of the train. Issei walked over to the window and watched as they went through some kind of portal, entering the Underworld itself. It gave them a spectacular view of the surroundings.

Issei opened up a window and smiled. He began to climb through the window itself, latching himself onto the glass outside. He began to crawl along the side of the train, heading towards the locomotive. Issei passed right by Rias's passenger cabin, in which she began to follow his body as he crawled outside.

Rias quickly ran to the window and opened it, sticking her head out. "Issei! What are you doing?" Rias questioned. However Issei was now on the roof, so he couldn't hear her. She closed the window and just gave up, seeing she couldn't do anything about it. The conductor entered her cabin and laughed.

"You have some really strange servants. How is he able to hang on like that?"

"He has the powers of a spider." Rias explained.

"Remarkable… I have never heard of someone with his powers."

"Yes, he is a remarkable person." Rias said with a smile. "I can't imagine life without him by my side."

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women… I have lived a long life." The conductor said, heading into the next part of the train.

* * *

Upon arriving to the large Gremory castle, there was a large crowd of people. Issei was relaxing on the roof of the train, when he felt the train slow down and come to a stop. He sat up from his laying down position and looked around, spotting all the different people in the crowd.

The crowd went wild as Rias exited her cabin, followed by her servants.

"Welcome home Princess Rias!" Said the crowd. It was apparently all the maids and butlers of the Gremory family.

"Hello everyone. I am home." Rias said, all the maids and butlers smiling.

Issei ran off the train, doing a front flip and landing right beside Rias who was walking to Grayfia. Rias jumped in shock from Issei's sudden appearance. The crowd cheered at Issei's flip, someone putting up a sign with the number 10 on it.

Grayfia came by and looked at Issei. She just smiled and looked at Rias. "Our ride is here. The luggage is already packed and ready. Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Can I just walk?" Issei asked. "I would probably be faster that way."

Rias looked at him and sighed. "Issei, just get in the carriage."

Issei whined but complied. He climbed into the carriage, pouting now. Rias and Kiba followed him and entered his carriage. The other members went into the other carriage.

They rode for about ten minutes before arriving at the castle doors in which they all dismounted. Coming out of the castle was a short young boy with the crimson hair just like Rias.

"Aunty Rias!" Said the boy, jumping into Rias's arm's. Sirzechs was standing at the door, so Issei left Rias's side, walking up to Sirzechs.

"Ah, Issei. You enjoying yourself?"

"Could be worse." Issei said with a laugh. "I mean I was dragged here so my summer will be spent at your home. I am not saying your house is boring, but I kind of have plans."

"Ah, well I hope your stay here is enjoyable. Well, I welcome you officially to my home. You are always welcome here."

Issei smiled and that is when Rias came up holding the hand of Millicas.

"Issei!" Millicas stated

"Ah, hello there Millicas. How are you doing?'

"I'm doing great!"

"That is fantastic. I am glad to hear it." Issei said, rubbing the top of his head.

"Rias, I would like now show everyone their rooms." Grayfia said.

When Rias turned to look at Issei, Issei was gone. Issei was already inside the castle, walking around.

Rias sighed but Sirzechs just laughed.

"Let him go. You do know he belongs here right?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Rias blushed at that. "T-that has nothing to do with this!" Rias said, puffing her cheeks.

Sirzechs just smiled but Grayfia pulled on his cheek.

"You should know better." Grayfia said seriously.

"Ow it huwts Grayfia." Sirzechs said with a teary eyed smile.

* * *

Issei was busy crawling around the walls of the mansion, and every time he passed butlers or maids, they would say, Hello young master or can I get you something young master. They would also look at him, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Issei was confused. What was this young master thing about? Was he somehow a master since he was part of Rias's peerage? He didn't know. A figure coming from down the stairs caught his eye. A beautiful woman with GIANT boobs, and Flaxen hair. Her face was just like Rias's. Her eyes were a different shape and was a different color, but her face was just like Rias's.

"Ah, hello there. You must be Issei, I saw you in the engagement party and at the celebration for your return."

Issei jumped off the wall, then bowed his head to her. "Ah yes, I am Issei Hyoudou. You must be Rias's sister, because it would be hard to believe that such a beauty could be her mother." Issei said with a smile.

She touched her cheek with a smile. "Ah, to be called a young woman. It makes me happy."

"Haha, it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too. I am Venerana Gremory, Rias's mother. Please, treat me well, Issei. I also want to personally thank you for saving my grandson."

"Oh, it was not a big deal. I did what needed to be done." Issei said with a smile.

"Well, I would like to thank you anyway. Please, you are welcome here anytime." Venerana said, bowing her head to him. Issei bowed his head to her, respectfully. They both went their separate ways, so Issei was back to crawling around on the walls, exploring the castle being his spider self.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei found himself in the dining room. Rias and her peerage was there and so was Sirzechs, another male, Grayfia and Venerana.

"Ah, glad you could join us, Issei." Venerana said with a smile.

Issei bowed his head. "Sorry, but I wanted to have some time to myself." Issei said before taking a seat right next to Rias and Sirzechs.

"Now then, with everyone here. I would like to say something." Said the other man. "You are all members of Rias's group. Please, think of this place as your home. If there is something you want, please say so to the housemaids. They will prepare it right away. I understand you are in a place you would not understand."

With that, everyone began to eat. Issei already dug into the food, eating like a normal person. He was not wild but he was not elegant either. He was not messy of course, but he did have his elbows on the table. Rias smiled softly.

"Hyoudou." Called the other man. Issei put down his foot and wiped his mouth.

"Yes?"

"You can call me father you know."

Issei raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you think you are being too fast dear? There is a thing as order first you know." Venerana scolded.

"Y-yea… but it's even Crimson and Black! Doesn't it make you happy? Two colors that blend the best?"

"It is still too early to celebrate."

"You are right… I tend to be too hasty." He sighed.

Rias was red and not eating.

"Issei?" asked of Rias's mother.

"Yo?"

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"I guess. I am here until Rias drags me somewhere else." Issei said. "I seem to be drug everyone now."

"Ah, well that is perfect. I will have you study manners a little while here."

Before Issei could say something, Rias slammed onto the table.

"Father, Mother! I have been listening quietly until now, but what are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it?!"

Venerana narrowed her eyes. She was no longer smiling.

"Quiet Rias. You have already canceled the engagement with Riser remember? You should be grateful we permitted it! Do you know how much your father and Sirzechs had to do to take care of it with the other high-class devils? Your father even told one noble that, "My selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary spider."? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is a limit!"

Issei sat there listening, his mind thinking now. Issei was very intelligent, so it was hard to sneak around him. Issei was shaking his head at a thought he had, saying it was impossible, but he wanted to find out now.

"Brother has nothing-"

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Yes, officially, this is true, however everyone sees you as the Maous younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed the alliance, your position is even known by the lower classes of the other powers. You cannot behave selfishly as you have before and above all else, everyone is paying attention to you! There will be no more of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts anymore. Am I clear?"

Rias sat down in her seat, defeated.

"Ah, I apologize. I have shown you guys something ugly. So to get back on topic, since you have no experience in the upper society and nobility, I will have you go through some special training."

Issei stood up. "Alright. So something is going on here that I have no knowledge of. So, anyone wanna tell me what is going on?" Issei asked. "If it is what I think it is, I am about to get very angry, so I would like to make sure that I am wrong of course." Issei said with a dangerous smile. "Hmm? Well… Anyone wanna tell me? I am waiting." Issei demanded. Everyone remained quiet.

Rias placed a hand on his wrist, but he shook it off.

"No Rias. Do not touch me right now. You seem to know about this to. Why am I not included? Are you telling me I am not important enough to know what is going on? Is this because I am some servant?"

"Issei… you are making a scene."

"And you weren't? Your mother wasn't? I have had it with this." Issei said, walking away from the table.

"Issei! Get back here!" Rias demanded. He was making her look bad.

"No. No. You guys are doing the same thing you guys did in the past… and I can't beat anyone up to stop it. Marriage? Yea I know what you are doing. You are trying to force Rias to marry me… and force me to marry her. The answer is no." Issei said. "The answer is no. I'm sorry but no. I am not going to be forced into a marriage, nor will I allow you to force Rias into a marriage. I really don't care about how you guys look. Love is what matters not your social status." Issei said. He had enough. He formed his suit onto his body, leaving the mask off.

Sirzechs looked at Issei. "Do you not love Rias?" Sirzechs asked. Issei slung himself up to a window in the large dining room. The window was high up in the air, more used for air circulation then something to see out of.

"What does my feelings matter...? No one could ever love a nerd like me." Issei said, though he softly said the last part. Issei then was gone. He was climbing up the Gremory castle, his mask still off.

* * *

The dinner table was in shock. Issei basically told them off, telling them that what they were doing was wrong.

The head of the Gremory family, Rias's father, spoke up though. "Well… that didn't end well… but why spoil a good feast. Let us finish our meal."

With that, everyone continued eating, but it was silent. It was quite uncomfortable.

Koneko heard everything, she heard everything that Issei said… and she understood now…

* * *

Issei was at the top of the Gremory castle, looking all over the entire Underworld. He was very high up.

Issei sighed and rubbed his hair. "That… felt good…" Issei laughed out. "I need to get away though… for a while… I can't be around them right now…" Issei said. He put two web shots out on the tip of the Gremory castle and began to move backward, stretching the web out. He was preparing a slingshot. He aimed himself out to the mountains far away and released his legs. He was sling shotted across the underworld, heading right to the mountains ahead, wanting to be alone… in the wilderness.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou is Venomous. A creature of immense power and strength. He has attracted many women to him, but he has yet to realize it. He has yet to realize he has many women who seek his affections and attention, but he cannot see them as potential lovers. His past with women have kept him from seeing really pretty girls, ever falling for him. This is the curse of the nerd…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. ^_^ **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was about three hours after Issei left the castle. He slingshotted himself to the mountain across from the Gremory castle, and he went inside of a cave that was located at the base of the mountain. He ended up walking for three hours, though it was because there was many different directions to go, so he ended up getting slightly lost, but he was able to backtrack quite easily. Eventually, he found himself sitting next to an underground lake, fed by a large waterfall at one end, and at the other it was being drained into a stream. The tunnel that led to the lake glowed green, blue and red, all different colors. It wasn't too bright but it did light the way.

* * *

Issei laid down on his back, placing his head on a smooth rock. He began to close his eyes, wanting to take a nap. He had enough of a day with that dinner. He did love Rias. He did. He loved Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and even Xenovia… even Irina… if you can believe it. He just knew they couldn't love him. How could anyone love him? He was just a smart kid… he was never good looking. What about him could they love? His money? He didn't know, but he knew that they couldn't ever love someone like him… but even if they did… He wouldn't know what to do with them.

Issei fell asleep, only the sounds of running water was heard. No animals, just water…

* * *

Issei found himself in dreamland, dreaming of swimming. Issei loved to swim. It was good exercise, though he did not care much for pools. He liked the lakes, rivers and streams, if they were clean of course. He liked nature. Plus pools had other kids, and he was more of a loner kind of guy, so he did not like pools for that reason. However, the lake he was swimming in turned black and rubbery, so he began to thrash, however he eventually found himself calming down and sitting still. It was then a face rose above the rubbery lake. The face had the teeth and the tongue of Issei's venomous.

"So, I finally awaken." Said the face. The face's voice was quite darker then what people usually speak with.

"Uh… good morning?" Issei said.

"Funny… So, you are my host."

Issei rubbed the back of his head confused, then he looked at the face better. "Wait… you are…"

"Yes, you got it. I am the symbiote that you fused with due to the nuclear accident. You can call me Toxic."

"Huh… I call myself Venomous thanks to you."

"Close enough. It seems due to this cavern being radioactive, I have awakened. I was put asleep due to the nuclear accident in the first place. Interesting that the same thing that put me to sleep woke me up. So, what is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

"I see."

"What are you exactly?"

"You're species would call me an alien… I come from a distant planet, though it was dying when I left. The sun was getting ready to go super nova, so I escaped our planets destruction. I can only live when I am attached to a living host, so you can consider me somewhat like a parasite. I live off of your life, though I don't drain it."

"So, basically a mutual symbiotic relationship?"

"Exactly. I do not harm my hosts, as what is the point of that? I want to live, so I need a host to live with. I do come with benefits though, just as you benefit me. I enhance your strength and basically enhance your entire being. Though, I see my host is quite powerful to begin with. Hmm… I can access your memory, so I gain knowledge based from you… hmm… Human… yet a devil? Hmm… this is a strange planet."

"You're telling me and you haven't seen anything yet. You haven't seen Earth women… Seriously. It is like they are from a different planet." Issei said with a laugh.

"Interesting… yet you have fallen for several Earth Females… why do you not make a move? Is it because of your past with the female species?" Toxic asked.

"Yea…"

"I see. So you have been scarred by these women. Hmm."

"Can we not talk about them anymore? What can you tell me about what I should expect being infused with you?"

"Well, you can never get rid of me now… but you can expect your strength and all your abilities enhanced. You should be smarter as well. I can form a suit of armor around you, but I see you noticed it. We split the pain, so you are able to fight longer if needed. The armor will protect you against all forces, holy or whatever… but the armor will only protect you against a certain amount of power. As you noticed versus the one devil girl, the armor will take the blow making sure you are uninjured. However, if the attack is strong enough, the armor will not be enough. Keep that in mind. You will have protection against the holy power as my body is not weak against holy, but if the holy power is strong enough, you can die if you are hit by it and the armor wasn't strong enough to hold up. However, the armor will absorb a lot of the power, so you will always be hit by a weaker amount of the power. You shall also find your personality has been… tweaked a bit."

"Define tweaked."

"You will find that you get hornier easier and will crave sexual contact more… though I know you have felt it. You will find that in combat, you will attack more vicious if you go on the offensive, but you won't be stupid or anything. Though you do not have to go on the offensive, and do what you did to that… Riser fellow."

"Ah… so nothing bad… though I already suffer with the first one."

"Ah, well, that is your problem to work on. Not mine."

"Anything else you can think to tell me?"

"Ah, yes a really good one to know. You can use my body to attack as well. You can use it to ensnare or grab something, or anything you can imagine. I can be sharp or blunt. Keep that in mind."

"Oooh. I like it."

"So, how do you feel about being infused with me?"

"I don't have a problem with it. You saved my life, so I feel indebted to you."

"Ah, no need. We shall be together for a very long time." Toxic said, giving Issei a smile. "So, I think it is time I take a nap. Even though I have slept for a while, I still need a lot of sleep… Good night."

"Good night." Issei said, waking up in the real world.

When Issei sat up, he then heard a voice in his head. He was shocked.

"That is correct. You are not imagining this. What you have dreamt was real… we can now speak to each other at any time… I can also take over your body and mind when you need it, though I can never have access without you letting me… but now… I need sleep…" Toxic said, his voice getting softer and sleepier. He was gone.

Issei stood up and left the cave, laughing a bit as he past the green, red and blue lights.

"Who would have thought, I would be immune to radiation." Issei said, leaving the cave. He formed his webbing on two trees, ready to return to the castle. He would not take the shit of Rias or her parents though. He slingshotted himself, flying through the air, eventually landing on the tallest part of the Gremory castle. When Issei left the cave, it was actually the next day, quite into the evening. Human time, it would be about 7:30.

Issei looked around, and spotted Azazel walking with Kiba to what looked like a hot springs. Issei now wanted to join them, considering he loved hot springs. Those were the best to swim in or to relax. Hot water over warm or cold? Fuck yes…

Issei quickly went into the castle through an open window before jumping down all the way to the first floor, going between the large spiral staircase. He made a large spider web at the bottom, so he would not smack onto the ground. The webbing dissolved after twenty seconds and the suit around Issei went back into his right foot, so he was now dressed in his clothes he had for the trip here.

"Ah, so you returned." Said a familiar voice. It was Grayfia. Issei turned and gave her a smile.

"Ah, Lady Grayfia." Issei said, bowing to her with respect. "Do you know where my room is?"

"Yes, shall I take you there?" Grayfia asked.

"If you aren't busy."

"Won't be a problem. Come with me." Grayfia said. Issei followed her and they walked in silence for about three minutes, going up an elevator and heading into a large room. Grayfia bowed her head and left, letting Issei settle in. Issei quickly got himself a towel, a special towel. This towel was made from Egyptian cotton, making it extremely comfortable. It was also pretty damn expensive. He had it made, so it was designed perfectly. It had spiders on it, all around, with spider webbing. It looked awesome.

Issei undressed, wrapped a towel around himself, and ran towards the window that led to the hot spring. He did a leap outside the window before doing flips and using his wall crawling to slow his fall as he made his way out of the window. He was on the third story so it wasn't too far down. Issei then made his way to the hot spring, opening up the gate to the enclosure. There was a massive wall in the springs, so there was obviously a girl's side and a boy's side.

Issei made his way around the corner, heading to the men's side. It was then Kiba looked up and spotted him.

"Ah, Issei. Welcome back." Kiba said with a smile. "Come to join us huh?"

Issei gave him a wave. Issei removed his towel and climbed into the hot spring, moving to the deeper section.

Azazel was humming a tune, his twelve black wings relaxing in the hot springs.

"Ah Issei. It's good to see you. Doing well?"

"Yea. I got in contact with the organism that fused with my body."

"Very nice. Is he dangerous?"

"Anyone is dangerous… but from what he told me… and I sensed nothing from him that would have told me a lie, he just needs a host to live. He provides benefits for his host, so it's a mutual relationship."

"Does he have a name?"

"It's kind of funny actually. I call myself Venomous right? He calls himself Toxic." Issei said with a laugh.

"Wow that is pretty neat…" Azazel said, now relaxing against in the corner against the wall in the hot spring. He let out a loud moan, enjoying the springs.

Issei relaxed in the other corner of the hot springs, closing his eyes. He heard the giggles of the girls, so he began to think of naughty things now, his thoughts about all of them in the hot springs together, bathing and washing each other's body.

Issei's eyes went wide open and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. It was then he noticed Azazel was moving closer to him, showing him a lewd face.

"By the way, Issei… Have you rubbed Rias's breasts?" Azazel said, using the motions of his hands like he was squeezing two breasts.

"W-what? No! I could never."

"Is that so? Are you not thinking of naughty things with her? I saw it in your face."

"… T-That is none of your business!" Issei said, blushing a bit. He was found out.

Azazel smiled and patted Issei's head. "This is why you still have some way to go. I fell for the same reason as you… I plunged into the breasts of women and fell… I do not regret it."

"… I-is that so? Well… I do want to." Issei said, slightly quieter. "But… its not my place to do so."

It was then, Issei heard their voices, their voices louder.

[Ara, Rias… Did your busy get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?]

[R-really? Umm… your way of touching is a little indecent… Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?]

[My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight… However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes much bolder when she has a partner, she'd like to show it to, Rias.]

[… T-That's true… However, please don't stimulate that child so much.]

[I'm jealous of how big you two are…]

[Ara, Asia. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?]

[I-Is that so? B-But, if they're only this big… I can't seem to be able to come to like it.]

[Asia, did you hear that they become bigger if you rub them? Like this-]

[Haaan! D-Don't Xenovia! Ah… Uuun… He still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…]

[Hmm… Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well…]

[Ara, it is good to be young, isn't it Rias? By the way, you really have been getting bigger every day haven't you?]

[Aan… A-Akeno cut it out. Release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are- Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing?!]

[Rias' breasts… What a nice sensation… Ufufufu I'll do this here and…]

[No… Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet… S-Stop it… I decided that child would be my first… Aaaaaaaann…]

Issei listened to their conversation, and his eyes began to get cloudy with lust. He was already aroused and his face was heating up. His nose was also slightly bleeding but he quickly shook his head, and his eyes stopped.

'_Oh God… I wanna peek… I am turning into a pervert!' _

"What's with you? Wanna peek?" Azazel said, giving him a dirty smile. Issei did not respond. "That's not so bad. It is a thing between real men. It is a rule to peek at the women's bath while in the hot spring. -However, that just makes you a second-rate pervert."

Issei looked at him, eyebrow raised… questioning him. Issei was beginning to look up to Azazel… and this scared Issei somewhat… Issei really wanted to see…

"Like this!" Azazel said, grabbing Issei's arm and lifted him up. "If you are man Issei, it has to be mixed bathing!" Azazel said proudly. Issei's eyes went wide at what Azazel just said and that is when Issei was airborne.

Issei began to flail in the air as he went into the air and over the wall, though he was tossed quite high up. Azazel gave too much power. Issei's eyes met with Rias's and Akeno's as he was high in the air… and that is when gravity, the fickle bitch, sent him down.

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Issei hit the water flailing around, so it sent a large splash. Luckily he was sent into the deep water.

Issei came out of the water, coughing up some water, and rubbing his face before shaking it. When he looked up, he saw everything. Rias… Akeno… Asia… Xenovia… and Koneko. They were all naked… All of them. Issei's mind was hit hard by this sight.

'_Oh sweet Jesus…' _Issei thought.

Issei was surprised, cause he would have thought that there would be many screams of pervert and he would be beaten within an inch of his life, but Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia didn't even try to hide their naked bodies. They just looked at him, though Rias and Akeno were approaching.

'Ara, Issei. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?"

"Ufufu, you're so daring Issei."

Rias and Akeno said, approaching him, their big breasts swaying.

'_Oh… my… Azazel what fresh hell did you put me into?!'_

Akeno caught Issei before Rias did, just a split second before.

"Issei. I caught you." Akeno said with a singsong voice. She embraced him, pressing her naked body right against his front.

'_Oh who am I kidding? This is heaven.'_

She was hugging onto him tightly, smiling down at him, her long hair unbound. Issei was becoming very aroused, enjoying this so much. Ever since Toxic awoke, he found that he was definitely becoming more and more perverted.

Issei's mind snapped once again as he felt two more things right against his back. Rias embraced him from the front, and her face appeared from over his shoulder.

'_Hooray for boobies!'_

"Akeno! Get away from my Issei!" Rias said, wrapping her arms around Issei's neck, trying to pull Issei away from Akeno. However Akeno clung to him more firmly.

"No way. I have decided to enjoy the hot springs with Issei. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging on like this… Issei's body feels so good just by touching it like this…" Akeno said, pressing her breasts up against his body more.

"Stop it! Issei's body is mine! Who do you think trained and raised this child?! It is the fruits of my labor that made the feeling of embracing him like this the best! From this child's hair to his entire body, everything is mine!" Rias said. Issei did not hear them argue, as his mind was racing and snapping. "Aah… somehow I am feeling sensitive… is this because of what Akeno did just before… or is it because I'm touching Issei…?" Rias said, pressing her body against Issei's back more and embracing him tighter. Rias was breathing roughly, so it gave Issei another attack on his mind.

'_Oh god… This is a legendary breast sandwich… this is… paradise...'_

Asia pouted softly. "Auu… even though I want to enjoy the hot springs with Issei too…"

"As I thought, It will be impossible to snatch Issei away from those two… I have no choice but to watch from afar." Xenovia said.

Issei quickly shook his head, freeing his mind from the naughty thoughts.

'_I cannot lose control… I need to maintain control…'_ Issei thought. He then saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and spotted Koneko. She had her face half submerged in the water, wearing a gloomy expression while blowing bubbles in the water. Koneko didn't look very good.

However, Issei was unable to do anything, due to the two girls giving him the breast sandwich. His mind quickly went back to before, clouded with naughty thoughts and lust. It was then… he began to lose consciousness… yet he did it with a smile on his face.

"Issei!" Rias went.

"Issei!" Akeno said.

And with that... Issei was gone… a smile on his face and naughty thoughts in his head.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter. It's a bit short compared to the others, but shut up. I am going to write a chapter or two more today so... yea... you are welcome -.-**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the day after the… fun in the bath. Rias, Issei and her peerage were all in the Gremory family's large garden, and Azazel was also there. Everyone was wearing a jersey, except Issei, who wore a black T-shirt and a black cargo pants. He found out that his suit, the symbiote, can in fact morph into other clothes. He did learn that they can change colors, but he was still learning. Toxic was helping him with all the goodies that came with being fused with the symbiotic organism.

Everyone was sitting around a large table that was placed in the garden and it was a meeting about training.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to give you now is a training regimen that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people so even if you mistake your direction, you will grow very well. Now Rias, you are first."

Rias stepped up.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec devil with everything… Talent, Physical ability and Magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, your traits will keep on rising and you will become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Rias nodded.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

"Battle day?" Issei asked suddenly.

"Oh, you will have your first rating game in one month against Sona." Azazel said. Issei nodded.

"… But this training doesn't seem all that special, though."

"That is correct, it is a basic training. Train your mind. You are already powerful enough with magic power but you need to train as the King. Study study study." Azazel said. "Learn how to make your pieces shine and how to topple any obstacle. Study everything. Brain for the King is more important than body."

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes." Akeno said, sullenly. She really did not care much for Azazel.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

With that, Akeno began to frown, but Azazel continued without paying it any attention."

"You are limiting yourself to only thunder. If you do not add light onto thunder and make lightning, you cannot display your true power." Azazel said.

Issei understood everything now. He already knew about her father, but now he knew what power her Fallen Angel side gave and why she refused to use it.

"… I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you cannot accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak… Accept everything about yourself even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it or you will become a obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

"….." Akeno did not respond, but she understood.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you will be able to become strong by doing basic training like Rias. I will teach you, man to man, how to handle sword-type sacred gears later. For sword training… will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes. I plan to be taught from scratch."

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now… you need to be able to use another holy sword."

It was then Issei walked over. "Azazel, may I interrupt?"

"Sure. What is it you need?"

"I have been wanting to give this to Xenovia for a while." Issei said. He went towards his backpack he laid on the ground and pulled out the sword, Ascalon.

"Ascalon? You aren't going to use it?" Azazel asked.

"I have no proficiency using swords. I am better if I can just use my fists." Issei said. He walked over to Xenovia and gripped the holy part of the sword. He first wrapped his hand in the suit of armor, but the holy began to sizzle against the armor, forming strands of smoke. He handed her the sword, the handle closer to her. "This here is a gift from Michael to me. I want you to have it Xenovia."

Azazel smiled. "Well, that clears up the issue."

The next is Asia."

"Y-Yes!" Asia said, showing fighting spirit. She really wanted to improve herself.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Your main task will be to strength your sacred gear. I suspect she can train to heal at range, so that is what I will have her train as."

Rias gasped. "Are you serious? Could it really expand its range?"

"I am positive it can."

"Wow… that would be really great." Rias said with a smile. "Asia, do your best."

"Y-Yes!"

"I also think it is possible that the sacred gear can be used over an area."

Rias gasped. "Wow…"

"But the problem would be it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment, but I believe that is because of Asia's own nature."

Everyone nodded, except Akeno who was still upset.

"Keep in mind though…. The long range healing can be a double-edged sword for this team… but still work on the ranged healing."

Asia nodded.

"Next is Koneko."

"… Yes." Koneko said. She was in real fighting spirit. She was strangely excited today, despite the fact she was upset for a couple days earlier.

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defense as a rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem, but there are those better at offensve in Rias's group than a rook like you.

"… I know that." Koneko said, with a frustrated expression.

Issei looked at Koneko, watching her. _'Is this why Koneko was so upset…? Did she feel really weak and useless…? She isn't weak or useless…' _

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Xenovia and Issei. It is because they possess brutal weapons like the holy demonic swords or the Durandal. Or in Issei's case, an alien symbiotic organism and the powers of the spider that he had before the symbiote."

Issei was listening, hoping to find the reason to Koneko's sadness.

"Koneko. You shall also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing you have personally sealed. It is the same as with Akeno. If you do not accept yourself, big growth will be impossible for you."

"…." Koneko said nothing and her fighting spirit took a massive dip at the mentioning of "releasing".

Issei looked at her. _'Releasing… what did she seal… and why?' _but Issei smiled and stood next to Koneko. He went to pat her hair. "Don't worry. If it is Koneko, you can become strong in a flash." However, Koneko brushed his hand away.

"… Please don't say that so lightly…" Koneko said, giving him a very very stern expression, while having a very venomous undertone. Issei took a step back in shock, his eyes really really concerned. Did he do something wrong?

'_Did I… say something wrong? It is like I just stepped on a landmine…'_

The atmosphere became somewhat gloomy but Issei continued.

"Now then, the last is Issei… well I really don't know how to train you. I don't know anything about you… I guess you should talk with the symbiote and train with him."

Issei smiled. "That was the plan. I have some more things to learn about the symbiote."

Azazel nodded and with that, everyone split up, though Issei and Azazel stayed behind.

"Azazel, I will be here." Issei said, pointing at a large map on the table. He pointed at the mountain. "At the base of the mountain is a cave. You need to go forward until you reach the third intersection. Take a right, and go all the way. There is an underground lake… However, it is radioactive, so please take care." Issei said.

Azazel nodded. "Alright. Good luck." Azazel said, taking flight. Issei prepared a slingshot then… zoom. It was time to train.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

About three days have passed since Issei went to the cave to train. He had trained long and hard with toxic, though toxic did have long naps at times, training to master the toxic's benefits. He was close to mastering it, on the final stretch of the training. Shapeshifting. The symbiotic organism had fused so much with Issei's body that his DNA was made up of so much of the Symbiote. So Issei was learning how to turn his body into that of like a liquid, so he could fit into small places, but it was tough.

Issei was worried about Akeno and Koneko, but he knew enough that it wasn't his business to get involved with their affairs. Koneko already told him off basically saying fuck you and mind your own business. He was still really worried about them, wanting them to be ok.

It was then he heard some footsteps behind him, so he looked behind him. It was Azazel.

"Ah, Issei. Beautiful spot." Azazel said.

"Thanks. I went here after I had… a fall out with Rias and her family when we arrived. This was also the spot that awoke Toxic from his coma. So what did you come here for?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Issei said, patting the rock next to him. Azazel took a seat.

"What do you think about Akeno?" Azazel said suddenly.

"I think she is a great girl. She's kind, very pretty, and I think she is fun to be around. Her sadistic personality in battle is really great as well, so overall, she is a great person. Why?"

"Do you think I can entrust her to you?" Azazel asked suddenly. Issei looked at him with a confused expression.

"… Um… what is going on?" Issei asked.

"I have to watch over her, in a place of a friend of mine."

"Her father, Barakiel right?"

"Yes, he is one of my greatest friends along with Shemhaza."

"Ah… why do you wanna entrust her to me?"

"Cause I am concerned about her. You know she doesn't like her father very much… right?"

"Of course."

"Did you know she refuses to use her complete power because of him?"

"Yes though I do not know why."

"It would be best to ask Rias or her mother. They would be able to give unbiased opinions."

"I will then, but I think I wanna hear it from both sides. From you and Akeno. Anyways, what is with this entrusting?"

"Just… protect and take care of her for me ok?"

"Of course. I was going to do that whether you asked me to or not. I will always protect my friends and loved ones."

Azazel smiled and began to get up to leave.

"Azazel?"

"Yes Issei?"

"Something has been bothering me… what is wrong with Koneko exactly? I know that she is sealing something… but I don't know what nor do I know why. I am worried."

Azazel frowned a bit. "I think you should go see her… she collapsed this morning from her training."

Issei got up quickly. "Are you serious? I will see you later then." Issei said, bowing his head. He then got to running, quickly leaving the cave system. "Thank you Azazel!" Issei yelled out.

Azazel left as well, more business to handle.

* * *

Issei slingshotted himself to the Gremory castle. Issei had learned that he would never be able to fly, because the symbiote had erased that DNA sequence from his DNA as a devil. Issei quickly entered the main gate.

"Issei?" said a familiar female voice. Issei turned and it was Rias. "Issei." Rias said, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "Are you ok?"

"I am just fine. I came here to see Koneko… is she ok?"

Rias frowned. "Come with me." Rias said, walking with Issei into the castle.

They arrived shortly in a small room, though Rias left Issei alone. Issei walked in and he saw Akeno and Koneko both there. His eyes were locked onto Koneko who was laying down on the bed, a change in her appearance. She had cat ears on her face. He was quite surprised, but he thought it looked great on her and fit her well.

"Issei… this is…" Akeno tried to explain. Issei just raised a hand and smiled at her gently, before taking a seat on a chair next to Koneko's bed. Issei put his fists together, leaning against the bed as he put his mouth against his fists, trying to figure out what to say.

Issei sighed and sat up. "I… don't know much, so I will apologize if I say something wrong…" Issei said. Koneko sat up slowly, looking at Issei with tears in her eyes. "Koneko… are you ok?"

"You came…?"

"Of course." Issei said with a smile. "I would never abandon you or anyone else. I heard you collapsed… so I came. I had to make sure you were ok… I wasn't here to protect you… so you collapsed… I… I could never forgive myself if you died." Issei said with a frown.

"… No. It isn't your fault. It's… mine." Koneko said, tears falling down her cheeks. Issei tried to say something, but Koneko continued. "I… I want to become stronger."

Issei nodded. "I understand that… but if you overwork your body… you will regret it. You need to just stop… and try something else."

"… No! I… want to become strong. Like Yuuto… or Xenovia… or Akeno… and like you. I want to make my body and spirit stronger… I will become useless at this rate… even though I'm a rook… I'm the weakest… I hate being useless." Koneko said, tears falling down her face.

"Koneko…" Issei tried to interrupt, but Koneko continued.

"… but I don't wanna use the power sleeping inside of me… my Nekomata power… if I use it… I… will end up like my sister… I don't want that… I absolutely don't want such a thing…" Koneko said as she began to sob. Issei bit his lip but placed a hand on her leg.

"Koneko… I…" Issei started but Akeno interrupted him.

"Issei… please leave the rest to me…" Akeno said with sadness. "You're a kind person… but you should keep your distance just a little sometimes… I… am the same as Koneko… we have to overcome this together. If one cannot accept all of oneself and can't understand it… One can't move forward. Koneko and I understand this in our heads, but our courage is just slightly not enough yet. Please… wait just a little longer. Koneko and I will get through this… definitely." Akeno said with a small smile.

Issei stood up and began to leave. "I… understand." Issei said. Issei was slightly frustrated that he was unable to say his piece, but he understood… he understood that this was their choice… to go through this without anothers help. They had to do this together… he understood. He would just have to bite his tongue…

Issei left the room and began to walk down the hallway, his mind elsewhere. That is when Rias appeared from a room.

"Ah… Issei."

Issei walked past her, as if he didn't hear her.

"Issei?"

No answer and then Issei was gone… He slingshotted himself back to the cave system.

'_Nekomata…? Her sister…? What is going on with Koneko… sigh… but I can't find out…'_

* * *

Another two weeks has passed since Issei has been to the Gremory castle. He was there trying to check up on Koneko and Akeno. He kept his distance, obeying what they wanted. He did not want to overstep his boundaries with the girls, so he stayed away. He kept himself in the cave system, finally mastering the entire symbiote. He even was told by Toxic, to increase his strength he needs to train his physical body. The symbiote actually helps that by making the strength making process faster.

Issei was already powerful as Venomous, but he was not at God level yet, but he could be very soon.

"Issei. Ready to go?" Azazel said. He was there to fetch Issei.

"Yea." Issei said. He quickly put the suit on, though in the form of beige cargo pants and a red T-shirt with a spider symbol on it. He then was teleported by Azazel, finding himself at the entrance to the party grounds. Issei walked inside.

"Issei!" Rias said. She then looked at him and sighed, but she smiled. "Glad you could make it. I see Azazel got you here."

"Yea, he fetched me. Time to partay!"

"Come on. Let's go in." Rias said with a smile. Issei nodded and followed her, where they entered the main party within the castle gates. Issei was greeted with the sight of thousands of devils in the castle gates, eating, dancing, or talking with other devils. It was a humongous party. Rias left Issei to go talk with Sona who was on the other side of the grounds, so Issei just took a seat in the corner. He put his feet on the table next to him, which was empty, and relaxed.

* * *

Issei was alone for about five minutes before he felt someone was nearby. He had his face looking up into the sky, though his eyes were closed.

"It's been a while, spider boy."

With that, Issei opened his eyes and looked down. It was Ravel Phenex.

"Ah the sister of Big Bird." Issei said with a grin and a joke. He was teasing her, but she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"It's Ravel Phenex! Jeez, this is why lower class devils are so slow and disagreeable." Ravel said, angrily.

Issei just smirked.

"So, how is your brother doing?"

Ravel just gave a sigh. "He… isn't doing so well. He has become quite a recluse… he has become afraid of Spiders… ever since his defeat and having Rias stolen away from him."

"Ah… We'll I can't say I feel sorry for him, but I never meant to make him become a recluse. So why are you here? Aren't you part of your brothers group?"

"Actually, I have currently finished trading and I have become my mother's servant now. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. My mother said that she would trade me again if I found a family I want to become part of, so I am essentially a free [Bishop] now. My mother doesn't participate in games, so I am pretty much free."

"Ah, well… I never heard of this trading, but it does make sense to me… so uh… congratulations I guess." Issei said with a smile.

"I would like to thank you for your kind service to the children of the Underworld. I heard what you did for them."

"Ah, it was nothing." Issei said with a smile. He had no hatred towards Ravel, just because of Riser. He actually thought she was really cute. He doesn't even hate Riser that much. For all he knows, Riser changed.

"B-By the way, Spider b—"

"Stop it with the Spider Boy. My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I would like you to call me by my name. You can also call me Venomous. That is an acceptable alternative, but I would much prefer Issei Hyoudou."

"I-is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?" Ravel asked her face red. She looked like she was overheating to him.

"Why wouldn't it be? Are you not attempting to be my friend? My friends can call me whatever they wish. Call me Issei. Please."

Ravel just blushed. "U-um ok." She said.

It was then a figure appeared, though it wasn't a girl he recognized.

"Ravel, Masters Friend is calling for you." Isabella said.

Issei just sat there still, his legs crossed on the table.

"I understand Isabella. Issei, next time we meet, would you like to have tea with me? A-a-a-a-and if it is okay with you… would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-p-prepared by me?"

Before Issei could say anything, Ravel curtsied to Issei and left in a hurry. Issei just blinked a bit confused.

"Hey, Issei Hyoudou."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you. I watched your fight with my master. I am Isabella, Riser's rook. I was quite impressed with the fight and I thought you were funny. I also know what you did. You saved a couple children from death."

"Please, there is no need to thank me or whatever. I really think it was nothing. Also, I am glad ot make you laugh. Anyways, are you Ravels escort?"

"Something like that. Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have been impressed between the fight you and Riser had."

"Isn't she just complaining though? I made some quite thoughtless remarks to her as well, and I interfered in her brother's engagement."

"No… it's quite the opposite… Well… you will understand eventually."

"If… you… say so." Issei said with confusion. "Please tell her that I look forward to having tea with her."

"Really? Thank you for that… Ravel will be very happy… well I have to go… have a good time at the party." Isabella said before leaving. Issei just shrugged. He went back to closing his eyes, but a figure came into his sight. It was Koneko…. And she looked very absorbed into something. Issei got up from his table… wanting to make sure she was ok… even though he knew she didn't want him around.

Issei made his way towards her, wanting to follow her. As Issei went into the door behind her, though he was quite far behind her, Rias was there.

"Ah Issei. Your expression has changed… something wrong?"

"Yes… but allow me to handle it on my own… it's about Koneko… I know she is your servant… but I need to make sure she is ok."

Rias gave him a smile. "Of course. Just make sure she is ok. I am trusting you."

"Of course. I won't let you down." Issei said, bowing to Rias before he made his way through the hallway, heading towards the exit. He spotted Koneko entering the forest nearby. He was quick to jog to it, but he wanted to see what was going on.

Issei hid behind a tree as he spotted Koneko, sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing. She was looking from side to side, as if looking for something. It was then a figure came into Issei's vision.

"It's been a while hasn't it Shirone?"

Issei raised a brow at that.

"…. You." Koneko said, her body shaking in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone, it's me."

"…. What are you doing here Kuroka…?" Koneko asked, in anger and fear. She said it mostly in anger.

Issei leapt into the tree, only making the leaves move, though it was just like the breeze. Issei made no sound with his feet. He was waiting.

"Oh, don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of… I heard the devils were having a big party here so I was a little interested. Nyan." Kuroka said with a wink and waving her hand cutely.

"Hahahaha. Could it be… you are a member of the Gremory group?" Said a voice. It was a male's voice and a man stepped out from behind a tree. "Oh, you are…" He said with a grin. It was Bikou. "Even if you hide, Kuroka and I can still sense you… we know Senjutsu so we can detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Issei sighed and leapt out of the tree, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Koneko. He just had the clothing on. Bikou and Kuroka just looked at him curiously, while Koneko looked at Issei with surprise.

"… Issei…" Koneko said softly in surprise.

Issei smiled weakly at Koneko then looked at Bikou and Kuroka.

"Bikou, who is this?" Kuroka asked.

"This is the man who defeated Vali easily."

"Wait? Are you sure? He doesn't look like much."

"Yes. This is him. This isn't the form he used."

Issei looked at Bikou. "So tell me monkey, is Vali doing well?"

"Yes. He is doing just fine. Why are you here?"

"I followed Koneko. I had to speak with her and I saw she was troubled tonight. I had to see what was going on is all. So tell me, why are you here? Is this some kind of terrorist attack?" Issei asked but they just smiled.

"No, we didn't come here for such a thing. We are off duty. Kuroka suggested visiting the party when she heard about it… since she is quite stubborn and most likely wouldn't return easily, I came along too."

Issei nodded. "Alright… though what does Koneko have to do with anything?"

"Kuroka… lets go back ok?" Bikou said with a yawn, ignoring Issei. "We can't participate in the party anyway, so it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return… but I'll take Shirone with me-nyan"

It was then, Issei got ready for a fight.

"If you bring her back, Vali might get angry you know." Bikou said.

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, they will be convinced right?"

"Well… that maybe so."

Koneko was shivering in fear.

"Alright, I don't know who you are Kuroka, but I think it's time you leave. You are scaring my adorable junior." Issei said, stepping in front of Koneko.

"Kuroka…" Bikou started to warn. "We should leave."

"No, I shall be taking my sister. I have a right to love her…" Kuroka said, preparing to fight. "We can just kill him right, nya?"

It was then Issei grew his suit, the suit covering his body and his face. He was now Venomous. He was ready.

"This is the form." Bikou said. "That is the form he took when he fought Vali and kicked his ass."

"You will not harm Koneko Kuroka. I will kick your ass if you even dare try and take her."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at him, sending off major killing intent. She was being taunted. It was then Issei felt a disturbance. They were put into a barrier in a separate dimension.

"Alright, I guess I will have to kill you." Kuroka said with a very dangerous smile.

"… Issei." Koneko said, trying to warn him. It was then Issei knelt and looked at her.

"Koneko. I… wanted to say something to you before but I-"

"Don't you dare ignore me! You will pay with your life, nyan." Kuroka said, rushing at Issei. Issei felt the danger through his spider sense. He stood up and turned around quickly, grabbing her outstretched arm. It was attempting to hit him with a palm. Issei then put his hand on her stomach before throwing her across the clearing, sending her into a tree. Kuroka, like a cat, landed on all fours on the tree and she jumped off.

"… Sister, I'll go with you. So please, just overlook him!" Koneko said tears in her eyes.

"Koneko?!" Issei exclaimed. He was shocked to hear that Kuroka was her sister though.

"… It's no good… I understand my sister's power best. She rivals and ultimate class devil… I don't think you can defeat her… who excels in both Genjutsu and Senjutsu."

"Koneko! I will not allow you to leave us! Do you understand me? I will not hand you over to your sister. I do not know what your past is and I am not exactly sure what is going on with you and her but I want to know, but now is not the time. I do not understand… but I do know this. She caused you pain… and she continues to cause you pain to this day. So, I will protect you." Issei said, kneeling once again in front of her.

"Nyan, this is just so troublesome. I can understand Shirone's power better than anyone you know… so that is why she should come with me. I can teach her properly."

Koneko shook her head.

"… No… I don't need that kind of power… I don't need a dark power like that… I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that." Koneko said, tears falling. She clung to Issei's leg.

Issei grinned. "Koneko… I'll give you space like you wanted when I am done here, but now I need to protect you first. Kuroka… you need to understand something. You hurt Koneko. You hurt her real bad. You don't deserve to take your sister away from people who care for her." Issei said. "This girl… is not Shirone…This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's Rook. She is my friend, and I will NOT allow you to lay a single finger on her."

Koneko heard that and began to overflow with tears, sobbing into the pants leg of Issei.

"… I don't wanna go… I am Koneko Toujou. Kuroka, I do not wanna go with you! I want to live with Issei and Rias! To live!" Koneko cried out, sobbing still. Issei was determined more than ever to protect Koneko.

After hearing that, Kuroka showed a bitter smile then gave a derisive laugh, which sent a chill down Issei's spine. He knew Kuroka was strong, but Issei was determined to defeat her.

"Then die, nyan." Kuroka said with a grin. A thin green mist began to appear from Kuroka's feet, and it spread throughout the whole forest. It was really thick and it had an ominous air about it. When it hit, Issei felt nothing but he felt Koneko freeze up and go to the ground, covering her mouth.

"Huh?! Why are you not affected by the poison mist?! It is a poison mist which only works on devils and Yokai! What are you?!" Kuroka said. Her hands began to glow with two different colors, two different powers. "Let us see how you handle Youjutsu and Senjutus!" Kuroka yelled.

She ran at Issei, preparing to attack with a physical attack. Issei smirked and shot two shots of webbing, both of them hitting her hand and sending her flying. The hands were then webbed to a tree and that is when he formed three spikes on his knuckles, made out of the symbiote's body. She began to struggle against the webs, but she found it was futile.

"What the hell is this made of?!" Kuroka yelled out, using her powers as well, but nothing worked. Not even a budge.

He charged right at her, as her eyes went wide with fear. She then closed her eyes shut, waiting for the finishing blow. However, she opened her eyes a few seconds later, only to see that the sharp spikes were centimeters away from her face.

"Do not ever make my friends cry."

"…"

"If I you EVER aim at Koneko again, I will not stop my attack this time. You may be a woman… and you may be Koneko's sister… but you are my enemy. The only reason you are unharmed… is because you ARE Koneko's family." Issei said. He then pulled off her webbing before doing a leap backward, standing in front of Koneko. The poison mist was also gone now, as it seemed it was sucked up by Issei.

"… You damn brat!" Kuroka cursed at him but Issei saw the fear in her eyes. Issei was quite scary looking. He was not super muscular, but the fangs and the tongue gave him a very scary look. Issei did not put off pressure like other opponents, due to the suit concealing his power. It made his attacks a lot more… surprising.

Koneko was finally able to stand, the poison not affecting her. She was hiding behind Issei's leg again, hugging it.

It was then a tear in the space appeared. A young man in a suit appeared, a sword in his hand which was releasing a very dangerous holy aura. Issei looked at him.

"Bikou, Kuroka. That is far enough. The devils have noticed. We need to leave, now." The man said. He was also wearing classes. Bikou and Kuroka quickly went into the large tear in space. He then turned his attention to Issei.

"Venomous right?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Issei said. He had no hatred or anger towards this guy.

"Give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the Durandal user would you? I would like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen."

"Ah, I would be glad to."

"Perhaps you and I could share a spar hmm?"

"Sure. I would be ok with that." Issei said with a smile. "Just don't cause me any trouble."

The man bowed. "Now then, Goodbye Venomous." He said this and then they left, leaving Issei and Koneko behind.

* * *

A couple devils appeared on the scene, rushing over to check on Koneko and Issei. Issei assured them he was ok, but he told them to take care of Koneko. They took Koneko away, taking her to the medical area in the Gremory castle land. Issei slingshotted himself back, landing on the roof of the Gremory Castle. Now that he saved Koneko, he would give her space like she wanted.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the last chapter for the night. I am too tired to write anymore. So this chapter was inspired by Mark Hammil and his joker laugh... and the joker himself. Enjoy. **

**I own nothing...**

* * *

It was the day of the rating game, and Issei was dressed in the black suit, sitting on a lawn chair. He had the mask off as well.

[Hello everyone. The Arbiter for this match shall be me, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia. Today is the match between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. The Kings are located at their bases. Sona is on the first floor west side. Rias is on the second floor, east side. In order for pawns to promote, please move to the opponent's base. This match will have special rules. Documents on these rules have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of Phoenix Tears have been provided to each time. Furthermore, the time to strategize is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent is forbidden. The game starts in thirty seconds. Let the strategy game, begin.] And with that, Grayfia was gone.

Rias looked over her document. She narrowed her eyes. "Damn… this is not good."

"What's wrong Rias?" Akeno asked.

"We cannot destroy the mall. So no flashy moves."

"Sweet. Luckily I don't cause destruction normally… Oooh I know exactly what imma do." Issei said with a grin.

"Yes… this battle will count on Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Since you guys have the ability to not destroy the mall… at least better than the rest of us, it will be on your shoulders to win us the game."

Issei got up from his chair to go take a walk.

"Issei. You and Koneko will go together ok? Can you tell me where you wanna go?"

"I wanna go to the open area in the middle of the mall. Is that ok?" Issei asked Kiba.

"Yes that is fine." Kiba said.

"Imma go read for a while then." Issei said, putting in the magical ear piece given to him by Akeno, then leaving to the clothing store. He then stopped and turned around, going back to Rias. "Rias, I have a very special request."

"What is it?" Rias asked. Issei began to whisper into her ear, in which she began to laugh after hearing it. "You are evil… but I like it. I will do it."

* * *

Issei left and walked into the bookstore and sat down with a book about World War 2. It was more importantly, about the tanks of the German Forces in World War 2. Issei loved World War 2, He loved the German weaponry and tactics, and he liked playing the German side in those World War 2 games. Issei was alone for a good five minutes, before he felt two heavenly orbs against his back.

"Issei… whatcha reading?"

"H-hi Akeno… I-I'm reading about the Tiger 1 and the Tiger 2 of World War 2… W-what are you doing?" Issei asked as Akeno hugged onto him, embracing with him a very tight hug.

"Gaining courage." Akeno said with a painful voice. Issei felt heartbroken, because he was unable to help her. "… I need the courage to fight… because I might have to use the other power that flows within me this time… and I'm scared. I hate it… That is why… I am getting courage from you."

Issei bit his lip. "I know you can do anything… You are strong… proud… and kind… you can get through this… I know it… and if it helps by embracing me… then… I am happy to give you courage." Issei said with a smile. Akeno had a couple tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"When I bring out my power of light… will you watch? If Issei is watching… I will be able to use it."

Issei smiled. "Of course I will watch. I can't wait to see Akeno in action."

Akeno smiled brightly. "… I'm so happy… if I am together with Issei… surely… you belong to Rias… but even so I will always… be by your side…" Akeno said, in a very low voice. Issei only caught bits and pieces. It was then Issei noticed Akeno's lips were closing in. He was suddenly frozen.

"… Issei. It's almost time to gather." Said a familiar voice. Just as Akeno and Issei's lips were about to touch, Koneko appeared.

"K-koneko. This is u-um…" Issei said, trying to get an excuse, but he got nothing. Koneko just sighed.

"Oh my, you saw us Koneko… Ufufu. Issei… Thank you. I'm okay now." Akeno said, her pleasant smiling face on. She began to leave but she whispered something that Issei did not hear. "Next time… for sure… with you."

Issei stood up and sighed, heading towards the door but he was then grasped by Koneko.

"K-Koneko?"

"… Please give me courage too." Koneko said, her face red. Issei smiled, knowing only a little bit.

"Of course… if I can give you such a thing." Issei said, his smile bright and warm. He grasped her hand back, giving it a gentle squeeze. Issei thought that if Akeno and Koneko could gain courage… just by hugging him or holding his hand… he would do so any time they wanted.

"…Issei… Aren't you afraid of me, as a Nekomata?"

"No. Not at all." Issei said calmly. Koneko's face was astonished, though Issei did not see. Her face was down and sad. Issei was still kind of trying to avoid Koneko.

"…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Issei." Koneko said sadly. Issei understood what she was talking about. She snapped at him as he tried to give her some positive reinforcement. He wasn't upset with her or anything, he was more of upset with himself.

"You don't have to worry about that… I was the one at fault. I didn't know your circumstances and I opened my big fat mouth. I was an inconsiderate senior."

"… No… That isn't true." Koneko said, grasping his hand harder. "… I'll use my Nekomata power… I hate what my sister became… but as things are now… I may not be able to be useful to everyone… that's why… I'll use it." Koneko said, her face determined. Issei smiled and knelt down, grasping her shoulders.

"Koneko, you'll surely overcome your nekomata power. I know you can do it." Issei said, trying to encourage her. "I will also declare this to you. If you run out of control with your Nekomata power, though I know you won't, I will stop you. I will protect you now and forever. Even if that scary sister of yours comes again, I will definitely save you. I shall blow her away with just one punch, so don't ever be scared." Issei said, trying to be manly for her. He thrusted out his chest and thumped it like a dork.

"… You really are a gentle spider…" Koneko murmured. Issei didn't hear anything from her except just sound… it wasn't anything coherent. Koneko and Issei made their way back to Rias and the others.

* * *

[Game Start.] Grayfia said. [You have three hours maximum.]

"Alright everyone. You're instructions are clear… Let us win and show them what it means to be a Gremory!" Rias shouted out, wanting her peerage to be pumped up and ready to go. Issei smiled put on his mask before slinging with his web across the large area, heading towards the middle quickly. Koneko went down the stairs, going to catch up with Issei who was already out of view.

When Koneko arrived at the middle of the entire mall, which there was a giant sky light, there was a massive black web, spun out from the floor to the skylight. There was also another large web spanning across the skylight. There was also different strands of web, leading near the enemy's base. Issei was currently laying against the web, just waiting. He looked down and spotted Koneko. He was surprised and oddly turned on. Koneko had cat ears and a tail. A TAIL! Issei covered his nose and shook his head.

'_Way too cute… Oh man. If cuteness could kill… I'd be dead.'_ Issei thought.

Issei then shot out two strands of web, then yanked. What came with was Saji and another person. They were somehow spotted by Issei and yanked. Issei pulled them right into the web, where they were now stuck. Saji was on his back and the girl with him was on her stomach.

"Damnit! How did you catch us?!"

"You stepped over one of my strands of webbing I used as trip wire. I just fired my webbing in the general direction quickly."

Saji and the girl began to struggle, only making the web jiggle.

"What the hell! We can't move!"

"Of course. You are caught in my extra strength webbing. Ooh!" Issei yelled out, shooting out two more webs, yanking. However all he did was bring one more person and then a door, which slammed right into Saji.

"OW!" Saji yelled out, still trying to get out.

The person that was yanked was Tsubasa, a rook.

"Damn! Even Tsubasa! How powerful are you?!" Saji yelled out. All three began to struggle as Koneko just stood there, looking up.

"… What are you doing Issei?" Koneko asked. He watched as Issei began crawl on the web, acting like a spider.

"The Ittsy Biitsy Spider came up the wall… down came his fury and he killed them all. He opened his mouth and prepared to fire… some of his venom while wearing his sexy attire." Issei sung out, albeit terribly, but sung it none the less. He opened his mouth and that is when everyone noticed it. Issei's mouth began to admit noxious fumes. The liquid venom turned into gas as it hit the air. The fumes made the three people in the web cough, while Koneko backed away. The amount of fumes was immense and there was more and more of it. It began to form a cloud, enveloping the three people in the web.

The three people, Tsubasa, Saji and Ruruko, a pawn, all began to cough. They were coughing and hacking, unable to do anything but lay there and suffer as they could not break free. About ten seconds later, they were gone.

[Two pawns, one rook, one knight, one Queen. Sona Retired.]

Issei smirked and looked at Koneko who was smiling. They were winning without any losses. This was a good day. Issei leapt from his webbing and landed near Koneko.

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia and Asia all came from one door, while Issei and Koneko came from the other.

"Very good work my servants." In the large room, there was two Bishops and the King, Sona. They were all behind a barrier which was able to withstand Rias's destruction power. Issei walked right up to the barrier and began to breathe his very noxious venom gas. He placed his mouth against the barrier, opening his mouth wide, giving them a wicked view of his teeth.

"… We need to move… that gas is extremely lethal." Koneko said, moving back out the room. The other members followed, though Rias at least allowed herself some vision. The room began to fill with the toxic smoke, which began to peel the paint off the walls. It also began to form holes in the walls, but it was the barrier. The barrier began crack, and then it shattered, only for the concentration of the gas to envelop the two bishops. The King was not there.

[Two Bishops, Sona, Retired.]

Issei quickly sucked up the gas, not wanting to destroy the entire mall. Issei walked out and returned with his friends.

"Issei… You are really full of surprises." Rias said.

Issei smiled. "Why thank you. I just learned about it during my training. I have a very nasty bite."

Akeno smiled. "You are amazing Issei, though I am disappointed I didn't get to use my power's."

"I'm sorry Akeno… Some other time ok? Actually, how about after this game, you show me yourself. You versus me in a spar. I wanna see it ok?"

Akeno blushed and nodded. "That sounds great."

"… The King is on the roof." Koneko said.

Rias nodded and everyone relocated to the roof.

* * *

In a viewing room, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel and a couple other people were watching the fight.

"Hohohoh, what an interesting battle." Said a very old man. He had a large head of grey hair and a matching large beard. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. "Sirzechs." The old man asked.

"Yes, Odin?" Sirzechs asked. Odin was the King of the Gods in the Norse mythology.

"About that boy who is using webbing and poison gas."

"You mean Hyoudou Issei He is known as Venomous. He has the powers of a Spider and he has fused with an alien organism."

"Ah yes… that one right there…What a good devil… you should take care of that one. I see he is strong… but he isn't selfish with his power. He protects others with his power… Take care of him…" Odin said with a smile. "This sister of yours… Rias was it? She has a very powerful group of servants… They will become probably one of the best groups if not the best in ten years… but they also have a very fatal weakness."

"Issei." Azazel said.

"Yes… The boy with the Spider powers… He is their lifeline. He is their stability… if he falls… your sister and her team may just collapse..." Odin said.

* * *

Everyone arrived on the roof, where Sona was waiting. Rias stepped forward but she had a smile.

"Your servant here is very powerful. I was surprised he took out most of my servants."

"Yes, Issei here is my most powerful servant. He is still getting stronger."

"So… Shall we fight then?" Sona said.

"Oh, I would love a one on one fight Sona… but you see… I made a promise."

"A promise?"

Issei was no longer in his suit and he began to laugh. He began to laugh like a maniacal evil clown. It started out softly.

"Yes to Issei." Rias said. A magic circle appeared under her. "Time to castle."

With that, Rias was gone and in her place…

Satan.

Sona's eyes went wide and then she screamed. "SPIDER! EWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" She screamed, going to her knees. Satan was inching forward slowly, as if playing with his prey.

Issei's laugh got more maniacal and louder and he fell to his knees.

Kiba smiled but shook his head and Akeno began to giggle while smiling. Koneko smiled and shook her head. Xenovia smiled but Asia was confused.

"Why is Issei laughing?"

Akeno smiled. "Issei asked Rias to castle with Satan, because Issei knew Sona was afraid of spiders… And what is worse than a spider?"

"A big one?" Asia asked.

"That is right. Issei… has an S-side to him." Akeno said. She then licked her finger. "I like it. It makes me hot."

Sona was shaking afraid as Satan drew near. His fangs were only a foot away from her body. She was having trouble breathing, and she was sweating like crazy. It was then she disappeared in a flash of blue.

[Sona, retired. The winner is Rias Gremory.]

* * *

It was the day after the fight. After the fight with Sona, Issei and the others went to relax, though Rias and Akeno went to great Sona. Sona and her queen also went to greet Rias and Akeno. Issei went to go read, and the others went wherever they went. Anyways, it was the next day and Rias, Issei and her peerage were at the train station, getting a good bye from Rias's family.

Rias's father was talking with Issei.

"Well then Issei. I look forward to the day we can meet again. I apologize for the issue we had earlier. You can return here any time without hesitation ok? Think of the Gremory Family as your own ok?"

Before Issei could say anything, Rias mother, Venerana spoke up.

"Yes Issei… Please take care of Rias in the human world ok… since my daughter can be extremely selfish, I worry as a mother." She said with a smile.

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying?!" Rias said, her face deep red.

Issei's was confused. They weren't talking about marriage, but were they talking about protection?

"Of course I would take care of her." Issei said with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Venerana.

* * *

About ten minutes later, everyone boarded the train. Issei took a seat in the back with Azazel, though Azazel sat on the opposite corner. Issei smiled and relaxed against the comfortable seats.

"That was funny with Satan, Issei." Azazel said with a grin.

"Thanks. I remembered the day that I was blown up, that Sona was afraid of the small Satan. She tried to kill it. So, I asked Rias to castle for me which she agreed. I thought it was hilarious..."

Azazel chuckled and settled in to take a nap. Issei also closed his eyes, relaxing. It was then the train started to move. Rias took a seat next to her Queen, Asia sat with Kiba and Xenovia and Koneko was walking towards Issei.

Issei was shocked awake, actually jumped in his seat, when he felt something sit in his laps. He opened his eyes and looked down, noticing Koneko was sitting on his lap. She was swishing her tail back and forth, while twitching her cat ears.

"K-Koneko?" Issei weakly asked. He was a bit surprised.

"Nyan." Koneko sounded out with a kind of a sing song tune. She had a smile across her whole face, which melted Issei's heart.

'_So cute… so cute… so cute! Oh God! I am going to die from the cuteness!' _Issei said. _'Oh great… I am now going to have naughty thoughts of her… Damnit it's already starting! NO! BAD ISSEI BAD!'_

Rias was scowling unhappily, her eyes narrowed. Akeno was giving off some dangerous pressure with a silent smiling face and Asia had very teary eyes…

The voice in his head began to laugh. It was Toxic. "Go ahead. Touch her. All you have to do is touch her… Do it and all your pain will go away." Toxic said, egging Issei on.

'_Shut up! This isn't a game! I will not ruin my friendships!' _Toxic shut up and was gone. Koneko sat on his lap the entire ride home. Koneko turned around, no longer facing him and sat with her back against his chest. _'Cuteness… is justice.'_ Issei thought one last though, before he just laid back in his seat.

* * *

It was when they returned home, that everything changed. There was a man with delicate features and a very handsome face. He walked towards Asia, then knelt.

"Asia Argento… we finally meet."

"U-Umm." Asia said, confused.

"… So you've forgotten me… We should met that time." The man said, opening his shirt and revealing his chest. There was a very deep scar. Asia's eyes went wide open when she saw it.

"-. That wound… no… could it be?"

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time." Asia went speechless.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it so a scar wouldn't form, but you have saved my life due to your sacred gear." He said.

Issei then remembered about Asia and her past. All about what happened to her. Issei held some slight anger towards this guy because he caused her past, but he wasn't too angry. It was then Diodora took Asis's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologize I couldn't greet you at that meeting, but I think the counter between you and I was destiny… I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Issei's eye twitched, hearing the man propose to Asia.

Summer was over… and autumn can begin…. And it begins with a marriage proposal…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Sorry for my long, abrupt break. I had to think about where I wanted to take this fic, plus I wanted a break from DxD for a while. I am back I think.**

**here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. Issei is becoming stronger, remember this for later chapters. ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

About a month had passed since the rating game with Sona and the time where Diodora Astaroth first proposed to Asia. During the month, Asia had received many gifts ranging from movie tickets to high class dinner dates. During this time however, Asia never once went with him and Issei told her that if she wants to say no, she can. He also told her that he wants her to stay by his side if that is what she wants as well. It was also during this month that Issei, Rias and her peerage learned that their next opponent in the rating game was Diodora Astaroth.

* * *

It was the day of the Rating game and Issei, Rias and her peerage were awaiting the confirmation of the game. They were preparing to transport via magic circle within five minutes. It was then Rias got the confirmation, so a magic circle appeared below their feet, taking them to the battle. When they came to the battlefield, it was a spacious place. It looked like a desert. There was canyons and there was also a shrine in the distance.

"This is strange… where is the Arbiter?" Rias questioned. She had a look of worry on her face. It was then a white magic circle appeared. The group, minus Issei and Asia got into their battle stances.

"What's going on? Wait… why is their more than one?!" Issei questioned, a bunch of magic circles appearing from all over.

"KYAAAA!" A cute scream was heard. Issei turned and it was Asia! She was taken into the sky by someone! It was Diodora!

"Hey Rias Gremory. I shall take Asia Argento with me."

"YOU BASTARD! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Issei demanded.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy low-class devil." Diodora stated, spewing venom in his words. This made Issei's right eye twitch.

"So you are connected to the Khaos Brigade? A scum…. And you even defiled the game… Death would be fitting for you! More than that, you try to take away my adorable Asia away from me… I will not forgive you!" Rias exclaimed, her crimson aura surrounding her body as her anger flared.

Issei began to cover himself in his black suit, his anger also at an all-time high.

"Hey, they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. If I stayed with them, I could do anything I wanted whenever I wanted. Well, struggle as much as you want, I shall become one with Asia while you are busy with them. You know what I mean right?" Diodora said, smiling down at Issei. "If you are able to follow me, then come to the depth of the shrine. I will show you something magnificent." Issei launched himself like a slingshot towards Diodora, drawing his fist back for a devastating punch. However when Issei got there, Diodora and Asia just blurred out and disappeared, though Diodora first hit Issei with a powerful explosive magic power, sending Issei into a rock.

Issei got up and roared out angrily, his roar sounding very animalistic. He prepared another slingshot launch.

"Issei! Help us!" Rias exclaimed. However, Issei was already launched towards the shrine, his anger deafening him. "Damnit Issei!"

"It seems Issei has snapped." Akeno mentioned as she fired a bolt of lightning into a group of magic users who appeared, blowing them apart. It was then a figure appeared from the sky, blasting apart a HUGE group of enemies. It was Odin.

"Odin! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your kiesters. Go after your friend and save your servant. I shall handle it here."

"Thank you Odin!"

Rias and her peerage began to run quickly after Issei, running quickly towards the Shrine up ahead.

"Do you think Issei is ok?" Akeno asked.

Rias looked at her worried. "I am not sure. His anger is clouding him. He is really angry that Diodora would play with Asia like this."

They all arrived at the shrine shortly, running into the entrance. Upon entering they could hear screams of pain and death though it ended. There was people being killed up ahead. They quickly walked down the path deeper into the shrine with Kiba in the lead. However he slowed down.

"Bodies. A lot of them. All female." Kiba pointed out as the peerage slowed down to look.

There were 15 total bodies, all of which were female. They either had their throats ripped out or their hearts ripped out of their chest. There were some without heads, ripped off like it was nothing. This was the work of anger though it was also done quickly. Rias and her group quickly moved ahead, though they noticed there was a blood trail.

However, now they heard a ways up ahead, a males scream of pain and death. They heard brutal screaming, then an abrupt stop. Then they heard Issei, roar in fury more fury then he has over roared before. It sounded like whoever he just killed, forced him even more into a blind rage. Rias and her team quickly moved faster and began to job down the hallway before coming upon a brutal gruesome scene.

Freed Sellzen. He was dead. His arms and legs were ripped apart. Then there was his torso. Ripped in half down like a hotdog. Then his head was ripped off before smashed into the ground. Freed really pissed off Issei it seemed.

"What did he tell Issei?! What could have he said that would make Issei this furious?!" Rias questioned, her face in shock. Everyone was shocked at seeing this.

* * *

Issei came upon a large room and that was then he saw her. Asia on something. She was restrained on a circular device, while she also had her clothes ripped apart. Her breasts were in clear view plain sight and they looked red.

"Issei…" Asia said with a very weak smile and a tear stained face. Issei ran over quickly to the device and went up to Asia. He no longer had his scary mask on.

"Asia… what did he do to you?"

"Everything." Said Diodora. Issei turned and there he was. Diodora. "Well not everything. You know what I am like right? Well, I wanted to feel my new servant, so I played with her a little. She has nice breasts."

Issei was no longer in his suit but he was walking over to Diodora, his eyes filled with anger. "Asia, close your eyes. Do not open them." Issei instructed her to do.

"Issei?" Asia asked. It was then Rias and her peerage ran into the large room, running over towards Asia.

"Do what I said Asia. You will not like what you are about to see!" Issei said as he charged right into Diodora.

He slammed his shoulder into Diodora before punching Diodora in the gut. Diodora summoned a demonic dagger and began to slash at Issei, but Issei moved slightly to the side before grabbing the arm. Diodora punched right into Issei's back three times but Issei didn't even flinch. Issei however spun around Diodora's dagger arm before bending his arm backwards forcing Diodora to bend over. Issei pushed down, which then there was an audible crack from his shoulder. Issei then slammed his elbow down, breaking apart the elbow, forcing the bone to come out of the skin. His arm was broken. Diodora began to scream loudly in pain, his eyes wide with fear and pain.

Issei kneed him twice in the head before pushing him up onto his feet. Diodora's left arm was hanging at a very unnatural angle. Issei was still pissed off. He sent his fist right into Diodora's throat, cutting off all the screams, forcing Diodora to start to cough. Diodora placed his right hand against his throat while walking backwards. Issei was walking forwards menacingly.

* * *

Asia had her eyes closed as she listened to everything. Rias and her peerage were busy watching the fight, their faces full of fear at Issei's brutal beat down. Though Kiba was pulling on the restraints.

"He isn't even trying to kill him… he is just beating him down… Issei really is scary." Akeno said.

Koneko was watching as well, fear in her eyes. "… Issei." She said softly.

"I can't remove these restraints!" Kiba stated. Rias woke up.

"Issei! We can't get off the restraints!"

* * *

Issei kept walking forward before removing the right hand of Diodora from his throat before punching his throat once more. He then sent a fist into his jaw before sending out web shots all over the ceiling and walls, tying up Diodora. "I will be back for you." Issei said with anger before running over to the group before putting his suit back on. He quickly shot out five webs at the restraints that were located on her wrist, ankles and on her torso. He quickly began to pull on the webs, walking backwards. The restraints were strong. However, Issei roared with anger before pulling even harder, the restraints creaking until the snapped from the strength of the webbing and Issei's strength.

Asia was released. She quickly fell off the device, into the waiting arms of Issei. She gave him a big hug, her bare breasts pressed against his black suit, while he stroked her hair.

"I knew you would come for me Issei… I believed in you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… from the truth… and everything."

"It's ok, I have Issei with me." Asia said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Alright Asia… ready to go home?"

"Yes of course." It was then Asia began to walk with Rias towards the exit, but then she disappeared in a bright white flash.

"Asia?!" Rias and Issei exclaimed. "Where did she go?!"

"Simple. I transported her to the dimension. She will die within minutes." Said a male voice. Issei turned around and saw a man dressed in light armor and a cape. He was a young man but he had experienced eyes, meaning he was old.

"Who are you?!" Rias demanded. However, Issei did not give time for the man to explain. Issei roared out and charged into the man, slamming him into the nearby wall. Issei began to attack with a flurry of punches, striking his face over and over and over, while he roared out over and over, his anger flourished. He had his suit on, but not the mask, so everyone could watch as his tears of anger and sorrow poured out.

Issei quickly stopped his punches and got off of the man. However, he flipped the man over before placing his foot against the man's right shoulder before pulling up on his arm. He broke the arm. The man screamed in pain but he quickly sent a blast of demonic energy behind him, getting Issei off of him. He quickly stood up and began to heal his broken right arm, putting it back into place.

"You filthy low-class devil! How dare you interrupt an old-Maou! I am Shalba Beelzebub and you will not get in my way!" Shalba said, firing off spears of light and demonic energy at Issei. Issei dodged quickly while approaching before sending a punch into Shalba's throat, before grabbing onto Shalba's shirt. He began to punch and punch into Shalba's face, not letting Shalba get up.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Issei repeated over and over, his voice cracked with tears and sobs. He also had anger in his voice. He then stopped his punches before ducking down and grabbing onto Shalba's left leg. He then pulled on it, tripping Shalba onto the ground. Issei placed his right leg over his left leg before pulling back on it and breaking the leg. Issei then sent a punch into Shalba's face who tried to attack with a spear of light.

Shalba was screaming in pain from the broken leg but Issei quickly broke his right leg the same way, forcing Shalba to scream even louder. Issei grabbed onto Shalba's head before lifting his head and beginning to bash it into the rock behind him over and over, trying to kill Shalba. Shalba however grabbed onto Issei's shoulders while screaming in pain and bashing his head filled with magical power right into Issei's head. Issei got up from Shalba, holding his head in pain. Issei's head began to bleed.

"I heard of someone with your powers… I didn't think you were this strong… It seems I have to leave… but not before using this!" Shalba quickly pulled out a dart filled with a liquid before shooting it at Issei. It stuck right in Issei's neck, hitting him right in his jugular vein. Shalba then began to disappear. "That is a high-grade pesticide, designed to kill spiders… painfully. Good bye shitty devil." Shalba said, disappearing in a flash of white.

Issei fell to his knees while screaming in pain, before falling to his hands and knees. Rias and her peerage rushed over, rushing over to Issei's side. Issei was already on his stomach, no longer screaming or moving. There was blood pouring out of his mouth, ears, eyes and nose, which began to pour even more out every second. Koneko quickly placed her hand against his throat.

"Is he dead?!" Rias exclaimed.

"No… but his breathing is shallow… there is nothing I can do…" Koneko said, her eyes beginning to tear up. It was then everyone began to tear up, falling to their knees.

* * *

Within Issei's mind, Issei was on his hands and knees. "Toxic… can you hear me?"

"Barely…" Toxic said, in pain as well.

"Is there any way you can counter this?"

"Yes… but it isn't a great solution… Issei… If I do this, you will not live for another five years. You will die within two. Do you understand?"

"I do… please… I just want to live."

"Alright… I will release it. You will be forced unconscious and I will be taking over for a while though. Any way's I will tell you this, while we still have time. I have kept this a secret, but the radiation from the blast at the nuclear plant was not all gone. There was a bunch that I had to keep in your body, though locked away behind quite a bit of my power. The only way to fight this would be to release the radiation but it would lower your lifespan by 99%. I'm sorry."

"Just do it… Please… Let me die under better circumstances."

"Of course. Good night Issei."

"Good night…" Issei said before collapsing.

* * *

Rias was sobbing but it was then Issei stood up in his suit, roaring out in pain. He put his hands on his head, though it was placed back into the mask. He was roaring in pain for about twenty seconds before stopping instantly. He was breathing heavily, panting.

"Issei…?" Rias asked. "Are you ok?"

Issei looked at her and smirked. "It isn't Issei right now… I guess this is the first time we get to chat, Rias Gremory."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Symbiotic organism that had fused with your precious servant. I am the organism that kept your servant alive at the nuclear power plant. My name is Toxic."

"Why are you in control?"

"I just saved your servants life again… though it forced him into a deep sleep."

"You did? Thank you! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Rias asked, relieved.

"Don't act so relieved. There was a cost to doing this."

"What do you mean cost? What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. I had to do what had to be done. Issei will die in two years max. He will not live past two years. I released the radiation I had sealed away, due to the fact that I couldn't remove it. However, the radiation and the pesticide clashed inside Issei's body. The radiation and the pesticide both eliminated each other, but it was at the cost of his lifespan. Do you understand Rias Gremory?" Toxic asked her. Everyone had their eyes wide, shock on their faces. "Issei will not live for two more years." Toxic said. He then looked over to Diodora. "Ah, you're still alive."

"P-please… release me… Leave me alone…"

Toxic walked over and smiled at him. "I don't think so." Toxic grabbed onto Diodora and removed him from the webbing. He then bent Diodora back a little before prying his mouth open with both hands. "Die." Toxic said with an evil grin, closing his mouth. He then opened his mouth and he spat a large gob of green liquid into the open mouth of Diodora. He then rubbed the throat of Diodora before releasing him. Diodora began to scream in pain, his screams were bloody murder.

Everyone watched as Diodora fell to his knees, his throat, chest and stomach forming holes. It was like an Acid was put into his mouth and he was forced to swallow. He finally fell dead, his body looking like Swiss cheese, though it was still burning him from inside. In the end, he was nothing but a few bones and skin. Only his arms, legs and head remained.

Toxic looked over to Rias. "Let's go home." Toxic said, walking out of the shrine.

* * *

Upon exiting a shrine, a distortion in the space appeared. Out came the man in the Chinese armor, Bikou. He was carrying Asia!

"This girl is part of your group right?"

"Asia!" Rias and her group exclaimed, running over to Bikou. They quickly grabbed her from Bikou who stood watching them.

"She's breathing!" Akeno stated. Rias turned to Bikou, while everything still circled her, though Toxic stood watching.

"But… why did you do this?"

"Vali and I were investigating the dimensional gap around here by chance. We saw this little lady come flying into the gap and Vali said he recognized her, so I decided to be nice and bring her here. Consider it a thank you to your servant for not killing us all." Bikou said the last part with a chuckle.

"Thank you Bikou! Thank you so much." Rias stated, running back to Asia who was still asleep.

"It is fine, though why isn't your servant over there saying anything or smiling."

"Because that isn't Issei right now. It is Toxic, the other side of Issei. The Symbiotic organism that combined with him."

"Ah, interesting. Well, it's time for me to leave. Good day." Bikou said before leaving.

Toxic, Rias and her peerage, while carrying Asia left, heading home. Asia was back.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Haha. Yea this chapter is not as long as I wanted to make it... but unfortuantely, I wanted to update this story so I can eat dinner and then play some Smite with my younger brother. I should write this next chapter tonight, but we will see how I feel about it. Please, enjoy. Next chapter shall be a super fight with Loki, a God... and then if its not long enough which I think it will be, I shall add some touching lovey dovey scenes. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the night following the battle against Diodora and Shalba. Diodora was dead and a crisis was averted. They were trying to use Asia's powers against the devils by reversing the effect. However, Issei's affection for Asia is what ultimately saved everyone. Issei was so infuriated by Diodora and Shalba's plan that he actually went on a killing spree, killing anything that got in his way. However, the day also ended badly as it did well.

Issei Hyoudou has a low amount of lifetime. About two years' worth of life is left in him, so he didn't have much time left considering a devil can live over ten thousand years. A devil's life is long. Issei had to find a way to restore his health, if there was such a way.

* * *

Toxic, Rias and her peerage, minus Asia who was asleep, Azazel and Sirzechs were sitting in the living room of the Hyoudou household. Toxic was sitting near the ceiling on a web he made, laying on it like it was a hammock. Sirzechs took one of the recliners and Azazel took the one next to him. Rias and her peerage were located on the two couches side by side.

"So, Toxic was it? You say he only has two years left?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes. That is my guess."

Azazel looked over to Toxic then at Koneko.

"Koneko. Are you up for saving Issei's lifespan?"

Koneko looked up. "… Yes. I would do anything."

"Senjutsu is the key. If you can use your healing type Senjutsu on Issei's body, you will be able to heal his lifespan quickly."

"… You are right."

"Of course."

Toxic chuckled. "Issei will like that." Toxic said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Ah it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, well now that that is out of the way, I wanted to tell you guys that everyone is invited to a television studio for interviews." Sirzechs said.

Everyone but Sirzechs, Azazel and Toxic gasped.

"An interview? Why?" Rias asked.

"Because you guys are rising young devils, strong and powerful at your young age. The underworld wants to get to know you and I think it's a great idea."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I don't know what to say." Rias said.

"The interview will be next weekend. Have a good night." Sirzechs said before disappearing in a flash of red light.

Azazel also got up. "Well, I shall get some sleep. Good job today though, you guys make me proud. Good night." Azazel said before walking out the door.

Toxic smiled. "I will sleep here tonight. Issei should be awake by tomorrow morning."

"Good night Toxic. Thank you." Rias said before everyone left.

Toxic sighed and relaxed in his hammock, before falling asleep as well. It was then the suit went back into Issei's body. Unknown to Issei, having Toxic release the power he had to use to keep the radiation at bay, made him much stronger than before.

* * *

It was the next morning and Issei was still asleep. It was already ten in the morning, but he was busy sleeping peacefully, and it seemed someone came in at night and put a pillow under his head. He was sleeping in a corner of the room, sleeping in the air near the ceiling on a web.

Rias walked up to him. "Issei? Are you ok?"

Issei began to groan and grumble, but he opened his eyes sleepily. He looked at Rias then let out a huge yawn before sitting up and jumping down. The web then dissolved into nothing. He was dressed in his old clothes, so he knew he needed to take a shower. However, he walked with Rias into the kitchen and dining room, so he could eat some breakfast. He sat down at the table with everyone, his breakfast already placed before him.

Issei bowed his head and said thank you to everyone before digging into his meal. It was then the doorbell rang. Issei stood up from the table with a piece of bacon in his mouth, chewing on it while he went to the door. He opened it and it was an old man with a long white beard and another man. This man was gruff looking, middle aged and had a very muscular body. He looked like a very serious type.

"Uh, can I help you?" Issei said, swallowing his bacon first.

"Issei, who is it?" Rias yelled out from the dining room.

"Uh a very old looking man and another man who looks like a body guard for the President. I think they must have the wrong house!" Issei yelled back to her.

"Oh! Let them in. I am expecting them!" Rias said.

"Uh, ok." Issei said, looking down at the old man with a very curious gaze. "Hmm, come on in." Issei said, walking away from the entrance to the door, offering his home to them. The two men walked into the house, saying thank you as they passed. "So, who are you two?"

Rias and her peerage came around the corner and Rias smiled. "Welcome Odin to our home."

"Ah, yes thank you Rias Gremory. It is a lovely home."

"Are you here to talk about the mission in a couple days?"

"Hmm. A little. I really just wanted to come to visit Japan for a while."

It was then Azazel came in through the locked front door.

"Ah, Odin! You are here early. Welcome Baraqiel." Azazel said.

Baraqiel nodded.

"How did you get in my house?" Issei asked, looking at Azazel with suspicion.

Azazel gave him a very wicked smile but he looked at Odin again.

"Ah, Azazel. I wanted to come visit Japan for a while!"

"Ah, is there any places you would like to go?"

"A breast pub."

"OOOH, you got some great taste. Hell yeah! Let us go right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town recently, just for VIP's! I will invite you there!"

"Uhohohohohoho! To be expected from Azazel! Prepare me a big breasted on right away! I am going to grope many of them."

Issei, Rias and her peerage, minus Akeno who was looking very unhappy, put on very awkward faces. Like an "Oh jeez" face.

"Follow my lead then Geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you wanna untie their kimono obi? That is something you MUST do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you how the Japanese do things!"

"I can't wait for it!" Odin said. Odin and Azazel were both heated up like perverted men and began to leave the room. It was then Azazel turned around.

"Hey, Issei. Wanna come along?" Azazel said, giving him a very lecherous face.

"I'm good." Issei said with a smile.

"You're loss. Suit yourself." Azazel said, leaving with Odin.

It was then Akeno was approached by the other man, who looked at her. Akeno didn't even look at him.

"Akeno, I would like to talk with you." The man said, walking away. Akeno followed, though she didn't look very happy about it. They went into the kitchen.

Rias and her peerage, minus Issei, left the area to do whatever in the large house of theirs. Issei, while knowing it was wrong, followed Akeno and Baraqiel, hiding behind an open door near the kitchen. That is when he listened.

"Don't casually say my name." Akeno said with a sharp and cold voice. She had a very unpleasant face on instead of her usually smiley face.

"…. What is the meaning of this? Why am I hearing you are seeing that bug?"

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I've been hearing rumors. That is he a shameless insect that fights because he loves women's breasts."

'_Bug… insect? Who the heck is he talking about?' _Issei wondered as he listened and watched from the little crack in the door where it meets the wall.

"I am worried about you. I am worried that you are… receiving embarrassing treatments."

"Do not talk to him like that. Issei is a kind and dependable man. So you have to judge people by rumors and gossip. You are the absolute worst and like I thought, I cannot do something like forgiving you."

'_Wait… I'm a bug and an insect! That isn't very nice! I am a spider which is an Arachnid! There is a difference! … so this is her father. This is the man responsible for all of the pain she has suffered through.'_

"I am saying this as a father-"

"Do not act like a father!" Akeno yelled out. She was furious and upset. "Why didn't you come for me back then?! You left mother to die!"

Baraqiel went silent and his eyes drooped. It was then Akeno turned and she looked right into the crack of the door.

"Issei… Were you listening?"

'_Damnit.'_

Issei sighed and came out from the door, feeling very awkward. Upon coming out, Baraqiel looked pissed off, seeing Issei.

"AAAH! Shameless! Like I thought, the rumors about you targeting women's breasts are true! I will not allow you to see each other you shameless eavesdropping bastard!" Baraqiel yelled out, while his body began to sparkle with holy lightning.

It was then Issei got into a fighting stance, however, Akeno went between Baraqiel and Issei, embracing him as if she was protecting him.

"Do not touch him. Please don't take away this person from me. He is someone who is necessary for me…. That is why… disappear from here! You are not my father!" Akeno screamed out. Baraqiel, upon hearing that, stopped his holy lightning and closed his eyes. He looked very sad.

"….. Sorry." Baraqiel said before leaving.

"Akeno…?" Akeno just hugged Issei tighter, as if she was holding some feeling inside of her she couldn't tell him.

"I beg you… Don't say anything… Let me stay like this for a short while… Please Issei…" Her voice was trembling with a cry.

Issei just shut up and gave her a hug back.

* * *

Four days later, it was a Saturday. There was no school for the next couple of weeks for the Gremory team, thanks to devil business. Issei, Rias and her peerage, Baraqiel, Odin and Azazel were all riding in or on a carriage being pulled by two horses which was flying through the air.

"This is a separate dimension, which looks like Tokyo." Azazel explained as he and Issei sat on the roof. Issei was looking over the edge, amazed. There were no people, but the city looked like it was somewhat alive. There was buses moving about, cars moving out, and trains in the distance moving around. They were being driven by nothing but magic! It was awesome! "We are using this as a way to get through the city to the meeting without being spotted and also just in case someone tries to stop us. There will be no human causalities."

"Magic is awesome." Issei said with a laugh. It was then the carriage stopped suddenly. Azazel looked up and that is when his eyes got very serious. He clicked his tongue. Issei actually fell off of the carriage, tumbling to the ground. They were high up in the air, high enough to get to the top skyscrapers.

Everyone climbed out of the carriage and that is when everyone got serious looking.

"Hello everyone! It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Loki. I am an Evil God of Northern Europe!"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I think I did very well with this chapter. :) Next chapter, I shall get some girl on Issei action. xD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hello everyone! It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Loki. I am an Evil God of Northern Europe!"

"If it isn't Loki… To meet you in a place like this I assume you have some business with us?" Azazel asked calmly. Loki just crossed his arms and spoke calmly as well.

"Ah yes I do… You see our Chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions and that is very painful to endure." Loki declared.

Sensei got a bit angry. "You are quite arrogant to say that up front Loki."

Loki began to laugh with enjoyment, hearing what Azazel said.

"Hahahahah, if this isn't the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. Normally, I wouldn't wanna meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

"So it is ok for you to get in touch with other factions? That is contradictory."

"It is ok if it is to destroy other factions. I do not agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread your bible after all."

"You know there is no point in saying that to me… Say that to Micheal or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel replied.

"Either way, it's a problem for the Chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. We won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok." So what is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

Azazel pointed his finger at Loki and asked a question. "Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Not that I can believe you, since you were never a God who would answer honestly."

"I feel sickened you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. I came here of my own free will and Ophis has nothing to do with this." Loki replied without a care.

"I understand now Geezer… This is the problem that the North Faction carries huh?"

"There are still hard-headed people and that is the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this."

"Odin. Do you still plan on continuing with something which is outside of our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting then talking with you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto and they also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I am thinking I want to exchange our cultures."

"…. I have confirmed your plans… Such a foolish act. So, let us have a display of powers here then!" Loki declared. It was then everyone felt chills down their back.

"So I can take that as a declaration of battle then right?"

"Take it as however you want it to be." Loki smirked.

Azazel smiled at him. "So be it. Go ahead Issei."

It was then Loki was smashed from below but a black figure. Loki was sent flying into the air from the blow and it was Issei. Issei came from below and slammed both feet into Loki's jaw, sending Loki into the air. Issei then latched onto a skyscraper nearby before shooting two webs out, latching onto Loki's feet. He then jumped off the building, dragging Loki to the ground with him. Due to the yanking, Loki fell faster and Loki smashed into a parked car while Issei calmly landed on a van across the street.

"Cheap shot." Loki stated climbing off the car. He then spotted Issei dressed in his venomous outfit. "What the hell are you supposed to be? You remind me of one of those comic book heroes from the West."

"I'm your opponent. That is what I am supposed to be." Issei said with a wicked smile, showing off his teeth.

"Are you? Well then, let us see what you got." Loki said, summoning a spear. Issei charged.

* * *

Rias had a look of worry on her face and she began to fly down towards Issei. However, Azazel held her back.

"Let me go! We need to help him!"

"Let him do it alone. You cannot do anything to Loki and you will just be getting in his way. Realize the limit of your power Rias." Azazel said calmly.

"But that is a God! Issei cannot do this on his own!"

"Issei is not as weak as you make him out to be. Issei can handle Loki just fine."

Odin flew over as well, standing on the other side of Rias. "I agree with Azazel. That child has become even stronger since the game with the Sitri group. His strength has increased exponentially and he has become close to that of a God."

"Ah, you didn't know this Odin, but Issei is fused with an alien organism that actually has its own conscious. Issei was fatally injured in the fight against Diodora and the terrorists, but the alien saved him but it was at the cost of his lifespan. However, with this he has also gotten all of the power granted to him by the symbiote which increases the stats of the users own body. It's an enhancer. Issei trains his body every day so he becomes stronger every day."

"Interesting. Have you found a way to heal his lifespan?"

"I think so. We are going to use the Gremory's Senjutsu user to heal his lifespan bit by bit."

"Ah, very smart."

"Are you sure Issei can handle himself against Loki?" Rias asked. Her peerage were behind the three. Baraqiel was next to Azazel.

"Yes. The young man is not God level just yet, but due to the nature of his fighting style, he and Loki match up evenly. Always take into account skill level young lady. Your servant will be fine."

They all watched as Issei and Loki exchanged blows, though Loki was just swinging a spear around, trying to hit Issei. The spear was not doing anything but missing.

* * *

Issei ducked another swing of the spear in which he used his webs and tripped up the God, before swinging Loki into the parked van. Loki dropped his spear upon impact with the van by Issei wasn't finished. Issei yanked Loki off the van and into the air in which Issei released the web before jumping into the air. He did a flying clothesline sending Loki into the ground. As Loki began to stand up, he was hit in the face by a cannonball sized ball of web, attached to a line of web. Loki was sent into the air doing multiple flips before Issei swung over and grabbed him in midair. He swung him over the street and slammed Loki into light pole before Loki hit a parked car below. Issei did a back flip and landed on a street pole across the street, hanging off the edge.

Loki spat out some blood, while he had a big grin on his face. "Wow, there is someone who actually can give me a challenge besides my father. Heh, well then let us continue!"

Issei slingshotted himself off of the light pole with a foot stretched out, attempting to hit Loki in the face. However Loki grabbed his foot and began to swing him round and round before tossing him into the path of a moving bus. Issei was struck by the moving bus which was going at its top speed through the city street, but Issei swung back over to Loki. Issei used a web shot while swinging over and grabbed onto a bench. He then swung the bench into Loki's side which did nothing to Loki what-so-ever.

Loki aimed his hand and hot out a block of magical power which Issei barely dodged in midair. Loki jumped into the air and grabbed Issei by his arms before slamming him into a brick building. He held Issei and attempting to send a punch into Issei's face but Issei quickly shot out some webbing, covering Loki's eyes, nose and mouth, making the punch miss Issei's head. Issei put his foot onto the building and kicked out, slamming his knee right into Loki's chin which forced Loki to stumble as he struggled a bit to take the webbing off. However, he removed the webbing but not before another cannonball sized wrecking ball made of web came from the sky and smacked Loki in the back of the head, which sent Loki right into the brick wall.

Issei was right there now, getting up right behind Loki and sending his fist right into his ribs over and over. Loki sent his foot back which Issei caught just barely in time before it hit his crotch. Issei yanked Loki out of the brick wall, which forced a huge chunk of brick wall out. Issei then tossed Loki into another parked car while Issei quickly ran over to Loki who was getting up. Issei ran over and attempting an uppercut but Loki moved his body to the side before sending a punch into the side of Issei's left leg, forcing Issei down onto one knee. Loki then did an elbow drop onto Issei's back before picking him up by his shoulders and slamming him onto the ground below. Issei was on the ground now, on his back.

"Time to end this." Loki stated, summoning the spear to him. He then attempting a downwards stab but Issei shot out his webbing and slingshotted himself through the legs of Loki, sending him to the ground. As Loki got up, Issei swung in from behind and hit Loki with a very brutal haymaker from the air, forcing Loki to spit out some blood but not before Issei came in and kicked Loki right in the face, sending him up onto his feet and staggering back. Issei was right on top of him, hooking his arm around Loki's right shoulder and arm. Issei then sent his right fist over and over into Loki's face while forcing their way back towards the other end of the street.

Loki grabbed Issei's right hand in which Issei did a head-butt into Loki but Loki just did one back, sending Issei staggering back while holding onto his head. Loki summoned the spear to him and charged Issei, smacking Issei in the gut with the shaft of the spear, sending Issei to bend over. Issei was then struck in the face with the shaft before Loki hit Issei's right leg with the shaft, forcing Issei to fall to his knees. Loki then did a Spartan kick to Issei's face, forcing Issei on the ground. Loki then aimed the spear at Issei's head and sent it straight down. Issei however grabbed onto the shaft of the spear while holding onto the spear, trying to keep it away from his face.

Loki and Issei were both tired. They were exhausted from their constant battling, but it wasn't over yet. Not until one of them falls. Issei was struggling against the spear which was being moved closer and closer to Issei's forehead, while Issei struggled against it. Issei was just not strong enough. However, Issei quickly moved the spear to his right which then slammed into the ground. Issei sent out a web to Loki's chest before pulling him down. Issei then sent his foot twice into Loki's face before covering Loki in another webbing, though this one had a lot more webbing. As Loki began to tug at the webbing, pulling it off slowly, Issei began his barrage. He sent a fist into Loki's gut then his chest, face and began to just attack with a flurry of punches, just getting a ton of attacks in as he could.

Loki pulled off the webbing and grabbed onto Issei's left hand which came in for a punch. Issei sent his right which was caught by Loki as well. Loki held onto Issei and began to force Issei to his knees. Loki had blood coming out of his nose and mouth, his nose broken. Once Issei was on his knees, Loki quickly sent his knee up into Issei, releasing Issei as well. Issei was hit in the face by the knee, which broke several of his teeth. Loki then summoned five magic circles with equations on them before firing each of them at once. Issei was hit full force by the magic, blowing apart the entire suit, forcing out quite a bit of blood from his mouth and sending him into the air, straight into a parked garage. Loki wiped his mouth of his blood and walked over to his spear picking it up.

"I am a God you silly devil. You cannot hope to defeat me." Loki said, though it wasn't with confidence. Loki had slight relief in his voice, meaning he actually feared Issei a bit. Loki then looked up and noticed that Rias was being held back by Issei, her body shaking and wracking with sobs. Loki sent her a grin but then he heard a crash behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Red Punch Buggy!" Said Issei who was out of the garage, back in his black suit, holding up a red Volkswagen beetle. Issei swung the car right into Loki, sending him flying across the street and into a parked semi which was carrying gasoline. Issei then threw the car right at Loki and the truck. "NO PUNCH BACK!" As the car flew, Loki had his eyes wide open in fear as once the car hit, the truck blew up. Out of the flames came a figure and it landed right in the street in front of Issei.

It was Loki who slowly began to stand, though he vomited up quite a bit of blood. However he was not done yet. This was a God. Issei quickly went in and delivered a brutal uppercut, right into his mouth before delivering tornado kick right into Loki's face. Loki was sent staggering back but as Issei came at him with a haymaker, Loki used his right arm to block his left and grabbing onto Issei's throat with his left.

Loki looked at Issei with anger and fear. "How can someone like you stand up to me?! What are you?! Ugh! It doesn't matter. I will have you die now!" Issei gave him a smile and began to chuckle as Loki summoned his spear to him. "What's so funny?"

"Do you know why parents tell their children not to play in the road?" Issei asked.

"What?" Loki asked confused at what the heck he was talking about.

Issei quickly sent a web right into Loki's face before grabbing onto Loki's arm with his legs and beginning to bend the arm of Loki, attempting to break it. All it did though was force Loki to let go but this was what Issei wanted.

"It's because they could get run over!" Issei sent a Spartan kick into Loki's chest, making him stumble backwards as he struggled to pull off the webbing. As Loki finally got his vision back, he turned for a moment and he was struck by a semi. He was forcing onto the ground as he was being run over by nine of the 18 wheels. However, there was more. A small car and a pick up truck were behind it, so he was hit by all eight of the wheels.

Loki was on the ground now, defeated. He was beaten by automobiles. Loki was very weak and moaning in pain, blood coming out of his mouth in a steady stream. Loki looked up at Issei.

"How… How did you beat me? What are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am Pawn of Rias Gremory. I am also known as Venomous. I was bitten by a spider, got spider powers then I fused with an Alien Organism known as Toxic. How did I beat you? Because I listened to the adults. Never play in the street!" Issei yelled out before sending a punch right into Loki's temple, knocking him out.

As Azazel, Baraqiel, Odin, Rias and her peerage flew down to Issei, they watched as Issei fell to his knees then collapsed onto the ground onto his back. His suit was also gone, back into his body. His teeth were fine, as it was only his venomous persona that had the broken teeth. Azazel quickly went over to Issei and began to check his body.

"Oh wow… He fought with twelve broken ribs and a punctured lung. He also lost a lot of blood. He was fighting on pure adrenaline I think. Asia, can you help?"

"Yes!" Asia said running over and healing Issei with her green light. Azazel then turned to Odin who was sealing Loki up.

"So, it is finally over. Issei was able to defeat Loki."

"Barely. I think if this was a different environment, Issei would have lost. He only won because he used the environment to his benefit. He has great battlefield strategy but he was just not yet able to fight on par with Loki. I guess it was good he didn't take us to a different dimension." Odin said as he rubbed his white beard.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia were all kneeling right next to Issei, all of them with tears in their eyes. Asia also had tears. They all thought he had died from the massive explosion from the magic attack from a God. Kiba had a tear as well, but it was wiped away quickly.

Asia stopped her green light then smiled. "I have done all I can. I can't replenish his lost blood or stamina. There isn't any more I can do. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Asia. Thank you. Alright guy's, let's go home." Rias said as Koneko picked up Issei in her arms. She carried him like a princess and with that, they took him home. However, Kiba, Xenovia, Azazel and Baraqiel stayed with Odin and took them to the meeting.

* * *

The fight was long and hard, but Issei pulled through. Issei fought a God and won.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here you go! I may or may not write another chapter tonight... MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I own nothing.**

**Rated M for... Lime.**

* * *

It was the afternoon after the fight with Loki. Issei was in his bed in his room, stirring awake. He was alone in the room, so the others girls were not there as they usually were. Issei began to awaken, his eyes fluttering open as he groaned softly, as if he waking up for him was unwanted. However, he woke up.

"Oh man, did someone get the number on that 747?" Issei said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He sat there on his bed, staring at the ground while having his feet hanging off the edge of the bed for about five minutes before standing up. He lifted up his arm and gave it a sniff. He yawned loudly and went over to his dresser, grabbing another day worth of clothes.

Issei opened up his door and made his way to the elevator before pressing the floor for the bath, which was the first basement floor. Once he arrived, he quickly looked out to make sure he wasn't interrupting, which he wasn't then undressed himself, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper marked for him. He then placed his new clean clothes on the rack near the wall before walking into the hot water. As his feet hit the water, he let out a satisfied groan and his groans got more intense as he got deeper and deeper into the water.

"Ah, a hot bath. So what I needed." Issei said, closing his eyes and letting out a huge smile. However, he began to fall asleep and with that, he went back to dream land, soaking in the hot water of the tub.

* * *

The elevator to the bath opened up and out walked Koneko. She had a change of clothes as well and she looked very sweaty and exhausted. She also had several small bruises, meaning she was either training, got mauled by a bear, or was beaten up. She quickly undressed herself, removing her normal house wearing clothes, which was just a small shirt and a small skirt for her size. She also removed her white panties with a cat print on it, and she had no bra on. As she walked over, she spotted Issei in the hot water.

Koneko made her way over and climbed into the tub, only to find that Issei was sleeping. He was snoring softly, his breathing even and clean. He did look slightly pale, but he did lose quite a bit of blood. It wasn't fatal but he was going to be out of it for a little while. Koneko was naked like Issei and she quietly and quickly slid into his lap, her bare breasts against his muscular chest. She laid her head against his chest, right over his heart while she embraced him. She also popped out her cat ears and her tail.

'_I am the only one around… I can make my move… and be the first. I know that I will have to share… but I can at least be first.' _Koneko thought to herself, her face red from her thoughts. She wrapped her tail around his left thigh, her face getting even redder. It was then she began to feel the increased heartbeat of Issei, meaning he was awakening.

* * *

Issei began to groan and groan as he awoke, due to the feeling of something on his body. As he awoke, he felt something on top of him, though it was very light. He also felt some nice fluffy feeling on him so he looked down and noticed that Koneko was looking up at him with her cute cat eyes and her cat ears out. He felt his face heat up as he noticed that Koneko was naked and her fantastic body was up against his chest. He also knew that his manhood was close to her womanhood, so there was that. He quickly looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He was having a small panic attack, feeling the girl on top of his lap and holding him tightly.

"…Could… you hold me?" Koneko asked softly. Issei heard this clearly and he felt his face heat up even more and he swallowed some spit.

"U-Uh, W-Why K-Koneko?" Issei asked with some stutter. He really liked what was going on, but it was just a bit too much for him considering they were only friends and that is how it would stay. No one could love him.

"… Do you not want to?"

"… I…" Issei was looking away now, no longer looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I need to go." Issei said, putting Koneko down. Issei was quick to exit the tub and grab his clothes. He wasn't clean at all, but he would clean himself somewhere else. He couldn't be by Koneko or any of the girls right now.

* * *

Issei dressed himself in some clothes that he only wears for certain occasions. He wore a very large sleeping shirt and some sleeping pajamas, made of the same material. It was nothing but sleepwear, but it was something that he didn't get out of a hamper or anything. Issei made his way out of the house, avoiding the stares of the other girls, which also included Ravel for some reason, and Azazel. He walked down the pathway and went towards the gate. As he began to exit the houses gated fence…

"Issei, is something wrong?" Said Rias, who came outside to look. She looked worried.

"I'm… fine. I just need to be alone." Issei said before he started to sprint away, running away from the house as fast as he could. When Rias came out of the gate to see where he went, he was already out of view. Gone.

* * *

Rias walked back into the house and shut the door, wearing a very confused and worried face.

"What's the matter Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure. Issei looked very uncomfortable… hurt… and unconfident. I think that's what it was. Something is on his mind." Rias said, looking at everyone with concern.

"Should we go after him?" Asia asked.

"No… I think we should leave him alone." Rias replied.

It was then they saw Koneko enter the living room, dressed in a thin kimono while heading to the front door.

"Oh hey Koneko. Where are you going?" Rias asked.

"… Out." Koneko said as she left the house.

Rias looked at everyone with confusion, not really understanding anything. Everyone looked a bit confused, except Azazel who was quietly chuckling.

"What's so funny Azazel?" Asia asked.

"Oh? It's nothing." Azazel said, smiling.

* * *

Issei was inside the school, located in the science lab that was in the basement of the school. This was a science lab that handled the many dangerous sciencey things, like explosives, acid's, and other experiments. This was meant only for the students who do the higher up classes, like honor classes. Issei was given access to this on his first day, due all his work in his other school.

Issei was busy playing with a couple chemicals, mixing them beakers and such. He was also pouring some chemicals into thin metal containers with some sort of string or wire that was on the top and went into the container. The containers he was making were more of cylinders which were not very wide but were about six inches tall. He had a total of ten cylinders already filled with the chemicals and he had ten more cylinders waiting to be filled. He was enjoying himself as he had a smile on his face, enjoying the science.

As he got to his last two cylinders he heard the door open then close, before he heard the lock. He turned his head and saw that it was Koneko who entered the lab, though she was leaning against the door, with a red face on. Issei quickly gulped and went back to his work, hoping she didn't come in here for him. He began to pour the chemicals into the cylinders, carefully. As he finished putting the lid onto the cylinders, he felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind him and a head pressed against his back.

Issei put the cylinders together in the corner of the table against the wall before removing Koneko from around him. She looked at him hurt, but he put his finger up to wait. Issei began to undress himself, removing the bomb suit from his body, revealing his pajama clothes. Issei was wearing an Explosive suit, meant to protect against potential blast waves and fragments. He put the suit up in its locker before turning to Koneko. He looked at her, his eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"What… do you want Koneko?" Issei asked, looking at the ground.

"…You mean you don't see it?" Koneko asked him a question instead.

"See what? There is nothing to see."

"… You mean you do not notice the other girls after you?"

"I've had girls after me before… I have went on many dates before I met you guys. You know that each time, those dates were for different reasons? I had a girlfriend before, for five months… You know the only reason she asked me out is because her friends dared her? That's right. I even pulled out all the stops." Issei said, now looking at Koneko. "I bought her dinner, gifts, I went out with her to movies which I paid for, I did so many things. We barely even kissed, and I've only had one kiss with her on the lips. She told me to get lost, literally. She told me to get lost and she only dated me because she lost a bet. I've also had more dates then that one but each time it was because I was the smartest person in the school. I would be able to do their homework for them, or help them pass a test." Issei said.

Koneko said nothing, but her eyes and ears were drooped, saddened. Issei began to walk away from her, not wanting to deal with any of this, but she grabbed his wrist and held him beside her.

"Let go…" Issei asked.

Koneko shook her head. She then pushed him against a wall before grabbing onto his pajama shirt and pulling him down to her. As he came down, she slammed her lips onto his, forcing her tongue into his open and shocked mouth. His eyes were wide as Koneko ravaged his mouth, her tongue exploring his mouth.

As she released him about ten seconds later, there was a small thread of saliva hanging between their lips. As he was released from the epic kiss from the tiny and usually emotionless girl, he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. His face was very confused and he was blinking rapidly, as if trying to recollect what was happening. He was also now sitting on the ground against the wall.

It was then Koneko climbed into his lap and held onto him, releasing a warm feeling from her body and Issei knew it wasn't natural.

"… I'm releasing my Ki into your body. I… do not want you to die… I know about your lost lifespan… so I want to help repair it…"

"Koneko… I…"

"… It's ok. I want to do this… Issei… I… I love you." Koneko said, looking up at him with her adorable face. She also had love and adoration in her eyes and on her face.

"Koneko… I… I love you too… but I can't…"

"… I know I wasn't first…"

"… It doesn't matter who was here first… but I can't just choose one and forsake the others… I'd rather say no to everyone. I'm sorry."

"… Then take them all!" Koneko said, beginning to cry. "… Just don't leave me! Don't forsake me like my sister." She sobbed out, burying her head into his chest. She was letting out all her feelings and he was just rejecting her.

Issei lifted her face up and pressed his lips against her own, giving her a deep passionate kiss, though no tongues. It was just a kiss that showed that he loved her. When they departed, Koneko no longer had tears in her eyes.

"I would never forsake you. I would never leave you. Are you… sure this is what you want? I… I know what I want… but what do you want?"

"… You." Koneko said softly as she buried her head into the crook into his neck and began to lick at his neck like a cat. It was a cat's way of saying I love you and I trust you.

* * *

**Read. REview. Moo... AHAHAHAHA :D**

**How was this cliffhanger bitches?! Lemon in the next chapter ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter has a Lemon. So please, if you don't wanna read it. Don't read this chapter. I mean it. It has a Lemon. **

**If you are still interested in reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Rated M because it has a Lemon and its awesome. :P**

* * *

_"… Then take them all!" Koneko said, beginning to cry. "… Just don't leave me! Don't forsake me like my sister." She sobbed out, burying her head into his chest. She was letting out all her feelings and he was just rejecting her._

_Issei lifted her face up and pressed his lips against her own, giving her a deep passionate kiss, though no tongues. It was just a kiss that showed that he loved her. When they departed, Koneko no longer had tears in her eyes._

_"I would never forsake you. I would never leave you. Are you… sure this is what you want? I… I know what I want… but what do you want?"_

_"… You." Koneko said softly as she buried her head into the crook into his neck and began to lick at his neck like a cat. It was a cat's way of saying I love you and I trust you._

* * *

Issei blushed at the licking the cute Nekomata was doing, but he slowly put his arms around her waist, holding her tight to him. He placed his own head into the crook of her neck but he just stayed there, letting her lick all over his neck and then his chin. He held onto her and didn't even move, closing his eyes as he tried to open his heart to this girl.

'_Can I trust her? Can I trust all of them? We have been through so much… and she was willing to take her time to save my life… So… can I trust her? Can I forget my past with the evil bitches in my old high school and move on with the ORC?'_ Was all Issei thought. However, a small nip at his chin woke him up and he smiled happily. This girl was really someone he could trust.

Issei released his hold on Koneko who stopped her licking and looked up at him with her cute cat ears and eyes. He then blushed heavily as he felt something wet on his lap. He looked down and his face went even redder at what was wet. Issei looked at her and she gave him a smile. She began to tug at his shirt, but he pulled her hands away. He then leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"How about we wait until I get clean in the bath ok?" Issei said before kissing her neck tenderly.

Koneko looked at him, blushed and nodded.

"Would you want to wash my back for me?" Issei asked. Koneko nodded rapidly and she took his hand before leading him out.

Issei was out of the school now and that is when Issei and Koneko held hands together, walking up the street to go home. He held her hand but she released him as they arrived at the front door. Issei opened the door and walked in, before heading to the elevator.

"Issei! Are you alright?" Rias asked suddenly from the kitchen. She was making food.

"Oh I am… fine." Issei said. "I am more than fine. Thank you for asking… Imma go clean up." Issei said entering the elevator and heading to his bedroom floor. He grabbed his clothes and made his way back to the elevator, heading over to the bath floor.

Issei exited the elevator and climbed into the water before sitting down on an edge. He sighed happily and he closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

'_Am… I really going to do this with Koneko? Is that what she wants? Will I please her? Will this be her first time? I'm going to give my first time to Koneko?! Oh my… Am I ready? Can I do this? GAAH! I WANNA FUCK HER BUT AM I READY FOR SEX?! Oh, what if this isn't whOOOOOOH!' _Issei was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt something warm and wet around his manhood. His eyes were shot wide open and he slightly bucked his hips. It was then he noticed it was Koneko under the water, bobbing her head up and down softly on his important part. However, she came up for air shortly and her eyes met his. Issei was blushing madly as was Koneko, but she was brave. She climbed into his lap and began to lick at the place where the shoulder meets the neck. Her cat like tongue felt really good and this turned Issei on.

"… You taste really good." Koneko said bravely and proudly, looking up at Issei. Issei looked down at her and that is when he noticed a look in her eyes. Issei blushed.

"T-Thank you. A-Are you sure this is ok? I don't want to hurt you or anything… nor do I wanna do anything you don't wanna do… Plus… I don't hate small girls… but can you… and I… you know?"

Koneko looked at him, sitting up with a serious face. "… I do want you… and I want to do this… I can… have sex with you… if you do not mind my small body. I may have small breasts but I can still do this… I just can't get pregnant."

Issei nodded. "I-I-I U-Understand."

With that, Koneko went back to licking at Issei's neck while her tail wrapped around his thigh. She had one arm around his waist while her other arm was playing with his manhood from under her. She was being very affectionate, so Issei just hugged her tightly, not sure what he was supposed to do. He rubbed her back softly as she played with him roughly, letting her enjoy his taste. That is what she said she liked. It was then she gripped his part. She stopped her licking and looked down as she lined up his manhood with her womanhood before slowly letting it slide in.

Issei picked up Koneko and laid her down on the cool smooth stone that the floor was made out of. He was standing up between her legs before he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"Are you comfortable?"

Koneko nodded as her tail twitched and wrapped around his thigh. "P-Please Issei."

Issei nodded and slowly placed his tip into her own honeypot before sliding it. He came up against some resistance, which he knew was her virginity. She was a virgin. He looked at her with worry before jerking his way in slightly, breaking the barrier.

"…. NYAAAAAA." A cute sound came from Koneko's lips, while she was biting her lips. Issei was right at her chest, kissing her small breasts with affection while he gave her left nipple a gentle lick. "… NYA!" Another cute sound from her and she no longer looked like she was in pain. She looked at him with lust and adoration so Issei began to thrust into her slowly and gently, while she let out very cute cat like moans, which just sounded like meows or Nya's.

"…Faster Issei! …This feels so much better then I imagined!"

Issei complied and his thrusts began to get rougher and faster so he leaned over on top of her, holding himself up with his arms as he used his hips to thrust into her. His powerful body was easily able to do this. He wasn't feeling exhausted at all. He leaned down as he thrusted and captured her meowing lips with his own, giving her a loving and gentle kiss which she was unable to give back due to the fact she was in pure bliss.

"…. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Koneko bucked her hips up and meowed out loudly as she shook and had a powerful orgasm, which Issei began to pull out of her, smiling as he brought her to her eclipse. He looked at her, her glorious naked body and he smiled. He liked it a lot… Sure she had smaller breasts, but who cares? They are breasts and they were her breasts. All that mattered is that it was Koneko.

Koneko was breathing heavily, mewing softly as she recovered from her powerful release. She however gained her breath back and she looked up at Issei. She then sat up and took his powerful rocket in her hands.

"… "It's so big… I liked it a lot… and it seems you were unable to release… I think it's only fair…" Koneko said seductively, which was just so arousing to Issei. Koneko began to lick at Issei's tip while rubbing up and down on his rod before swallowing his tip in her tight warm mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on him gaining speed and depth, taking him deep in her mouth. She wasn't even choking as she swallowed him. Issei began to groan and clench his feet as he felt his release nearing.

"I'm going to… explode!" Issei yelled out. Issei quickly pushed her head off of him as he began to explode, which Koneko got all over her right hand which was wrapped around him. She took all of his essence in her right hand and she smiled at him. Issei shuddered and took a few steps back before sitting down in the water.

Issei sighed happily then looked over to Koneko. Koneko was looking at him and was waiting. Koneko began to lap up Issei's essence, cleaning her hand clean of him with her tongue which made Issei blushed heavily and force his eyes wide at the erotic show by Koneko.

"… Issei is very tasty." Koneko said with a smile.

It was then, another voice was heard.

"Ara Ara. Is he now? That's not fair, I want a turn."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Next chapter might just be a lemon too... Depends if I shall be evil or not :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter has another Lemon, so please don't read it unless you really want to.**

**I repeat, there is a Lemon. This is a definite Rated M/R chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

**This is the last lemon chapter for a couple more chapters I think. I shall move along with the story. ;) but perhaps there will be a lemon next chapter, near the end. ^_^**

* * *

_"… Issei is very tasty." Koneko said with a smile._

_It was then, another voice was heard._

_"Ara Ara. Is he now? That's not fair, I want a turn."_

* * *

Issei's eyes went wide as he recognized the seductive voice that came from behind. Issei slowly turned his head and faced Akeno, the sadistic Queen. He gulped and began to wave his hands side to side, trying to say no.

"A-Akeno! It isn't what it looks like! I was just taking a bath!" Issei said, trying to deny anything he had to do with Koneko and making her lose her virginity. Akeno smiled at him and undressed herself from her Miko outfit, which she wore in battle and at the house. She kept her eyes on Issei the entire time while slowing removing her clothes, showing off she wore no bra or panties. She had massive breasts and she was gorgeous.

"Ara, is that so Issei? Only a bath? So does that mean I can be the first?"

"F-First?"

Akeno climbed into the bath and sat in Issei's lap, pressing her massive tits against his chest, putting her arms around his neck.

"The one to take your virginity." Akeno said before grabbing his right hand. She smiled at him, giving him the sadistic smile she is known for before taking in his pointer finger into her mouth, sucking on it while keeping her eyes on him.

"K-Koneko! HELP ME!" Issei exclaimed. He did want to make love to Akeno and fuck her, but this was all so sudden! So yea he was trying to get out of it.

Koneko swam over to his left before wrapping her arms around his left arm, pressing him against her chest while licking at his neck like before.

Akeno smiled and pulled her mouth off of his finger, smiling as there was a nice trail of saliva coming from between them. "Ara, it seems Koneko is really aggressive today. Are you sure you didn't do anything with her?"

Issei was red in the face from all of the attention he was getting. This was becoming quite overwhelming. Issei sighed in defeat and nodded.

"W-We did."

Akeno smiled happily, though she had the sadistic look in her face still. "Really? What did you do with each other?"

Issei was about to speak but Koneko decided to speak up.

"… We made love."

Issei tried to bury his head in his hands from the embarrassment, but they had him under their grasp.

"Ara, how was he?" Akeno said as she placed her left hand under the water and began to gently play with his manhood.

"… Magnificent… So big… so powerful."

"Really? MMMM IIIIIssseeeeei." Akeno sang out seductively. "Your touch is very nice." Akeno said before lining up their parts. She smiled at him and slid down on top of him, before slamming herself down, impaling herself on his important part. She cringed slightly from her barrier breaking but she began to thrust herself up and down on him while Koneko turned his head and began to make out with him.

Issei was being played with by two girls. Koneko, the small yet very cute cat-girl, was playing with his mouth while Akeno, the sadistic senior and Priestess of Lightning, was riding him like a cowgirl, while her hands were on his shoulders. His hands were occupied as well with Akeno's massive breasts, squeezing them and just playing with them, pleasing her. Akeno was also letting out screams of pleasure, while yelling out Issei's name over and over. It was then Issei felt her shudder and clamp around him, exploding all over him, but she kept on going.

Issei began to get close to his release, but he was occupied. He however tried to get Akeno off, who got the hint. Akeno went under the water before engulfing his manhood into her mouth. She began to lick under his shaft while bobbing her head up and down on him, which got him to explode. Akeno eagerly swallowed his essence.

Akeno quickly came out from the water, smiling. "Ara, you are really tasty Issei. Koneko was right, you are a big one." Akeno said with a smile before giggling happily. She and Koneko laid their heads on each side of his shoulders, while licking at his neck together, which made him straighten up and freeze in place.

"… Are you enjoying yourself?" Koneko asked between her licks. "… You don't say much."

Issei nodded quickly. "Of course I am! I really enjoyed it and I'm still enjoying it. It's just all of a sudden, I got laid twice and I have two girls who pleased me… and don't seem to mind it."

It was then Issei felt danger. His spider sense began to go off rapidly and he felt a glare from behind. Issei turned his head slowly while wearing a face of fear. As he turned, he noticed Rias was there now, naked and with a towel. She was going to bathe!

"IIIIIIISSSSSEEEEEI! What is going on?!" Rias demanded.

"I was just bathing!"

However, Akeno had to throw more fuel to the fire. "Ara Rias, did you know Issei is a big boy? He really feels good."

Rias's right eye began to twitch and her mouth was also twitching. "I-Is that so? So all of you decided to do this without the King's permission…"

"… Issei is tasty." Koneko said who was still focused on licking at Issei's neck, though it was now the back of his neck. Akeno also began to lick at Issei's neck, though she kept her vision on Rias who was fuming. She roared out and ran at Akeno and tackled her from Issei.

"I won't forgive you this time!" Rias yelled out, firing demonic blasts at Akeno who countered with her own.

Issei watched them with worry and concern, while he looked so confused on what to do. However, he knew he had to do something so he got up and walked over to Rias from behind. Issei wrapped his arms around her waist while grabbing both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. He also began to kiss her neck from behind, blowing on it every now and then.

"OOOOOOOOH" Rias began to moan out, shuddering from the touch of Issei. She then yelped as she felt him play with her nipples, pinching them a bit and rubbing them. She began to moan in pleasure as Akeno and Koneko watched.

Issei released Rias and she slowly turned around. She had tears in her eyes, but she also had lust in her eyes.

"Issei… How could you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you have them before me?"

"I see… Look Rias… Koneko and Akeno were here first. It doesn't mean I love them anymore then I love you. Honestly, I fell in love you first..."

"I wanted to take your virginity though…"

"And for that I apologize but you never made a move on me." Issei said before having Rias sit on the cold stone while Issei stood in front of her. He then kissed her lips deeply, giving her a passionate and loving kiss. Rias closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, embracing Issei like a lover.

About thirty seconds later they released each other from their embrace. Rias smiled at Issei and placed his right hand on her breast.

"I want you."

"And I want you." Issei said. Issei laid Rias on the stone, smiling down at her as he leaned over her. He slowly inserted his hard manhood into her, going right against her barrier before thrusting inside of her, breaking it.

"NNNNNNNNNN" Rias exclaimed, flinching at the pain. Rias then pulled down Issei on top of her and began to make out with him, which got him to begin his gentle and slow thrusts into her body.

Issei and Rias just kissed passionately as Issei continued with his gentle rhythm, showing his love for her. This was different than what he did with the others girl's, as this was just showing his love for her. She was upset and this was his way of telling her it was all ok. Rias began to moan softly in his mouth before getting louder. She then released a loud scream as she exploded violently in which Issei pulled out of her, releasing himself all over her stomach and pelvis.

As Issei slunk back into the water, Rias was still lying on the stone, panting from her session. About thirty seconds later, she sat up and slunk into the water herself, smiling at Issei.

"Ara Rias, did you have fun?"

Rias smiled. "Yes, I did. It felt really nice."

"… He tastes good too." Koneko stated.

"Does he?" Rias asked.

Koneko and Akeno nodded and they all began to smile seductively at Issei before slowing crawling their way to him.

"W-W-What is it?" Issei said, slowly backing away from the girls, a fearful smile on his face. However, his back eventually hit the edge of the bath and the girls were on him.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, Koneko, Rias and Akeno shared him like a lollipop, taking turns and all three enjoying the explosions that followed. Throughout the experience, the girl's would all talk about how tasty Issei was.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the next chapter. No lemons this chapter. Maybe next chapter? I dunno. Next chapter though, there will be a fight. A big one. Though it will be over quick. ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**I may write another chapter tonight. I dunno. :P We will see how I feel.**

* * *

It was dinner time and Issei was occupied for over four hours with the girls. He was exhausted from all the happy fun time with Akeno, Rias and Koneko. They all were treated equally and given equal amount of happy fun time. However, he was just extremely tired. Though they did give him a throughout cleaning after the fun, knowing he needed to get clean all along.

* * *

Issei was walking to the dinner table, followed by Rias and Akeno holding his arms to their chest while Koneko was sitting on his shoulders. Azazel, Xenovia, Kiba, Irina and Asia were already at the dinner table, waiting for the others to arrive so they could eat. Upon arrival, Asia smiled at Issei.

"Issei, you look tired. Are you ok?"

Azazel grinned, knowing exactly what went down. "Oh, I think he is more than alright. It seems he is most satisfied." Azazel said with an all-knowing look. Issei shot him a look that said, "Shut up."

"Oh, I am alright Asia. Thanks for asking."

"No worries Issei!" Asia said with a blush.

The girl's took their seats with Akeno at his right and Rias at his left while Koneko sat in his lap, as it was her seat ever since they left the underworld after the Sitri battle.

"So Issei, how does it feel to be officially a man?"

Issei shot him another dirty look. Azazel sent him a smile.

"What do you mean Azazel?" Asia asked.

"Oh, why don't you ask Issei?" Azazel said with a wide smile. "So Issei, why don't you tell her what it feels like to be officially a man?"

Issei glared at him while Akeno was just giggling.

"Can we just eat our dinner?" Issei asked out of everyone, which Azazel decided to leave him be and eat his dinner with the others.

"It seems you are taking care of my sister Issei." Said a male voice coming from behind. Issei just groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling, as if praying to God to end him. Rias was going red at this, seeing that her brother knows exactly what they did.

Sirzechs and Azazel laughed together, seeing the two embarrassed together. Sirzechs took a seat next to Azazel, grinning as there was a plate set out for him.

"So Issei, how was my sister?"

"Brother!" Rias exclaimed.

"What? Can't I care about my sister's lover?"

Issei groaned out loud, seeing Asia, Irina and Xenovia gasp. They all then glared at Issei and Rias.

"Don't forget the fact he is also the lover of the cat and the sadist."

"Seriously?! Why are you doing this?!" Issei exclaimed, his face red from Azazel and Sirzech's being buttheads.

Azazel and Sirzechs let out a laugh as Akeno, Rias, Issei and Koneko had extremely red faces.

"Hauu, why am I always left out?" Asia complained.

"I can never catch up…" Xenovia said sadly.

"This must be a test by Michael and our Lord!" Irina stated while putting her hands together.

Sirzechs coughed and decided to speak up. "Anyways, I hear you guys are having your school trip in two days. You guys do know about the television appearance tonight right?"

"Of course. We are planning on coming over after dinner." Rias said.

"Ah good. Where are you guys going for the trip?"

"I wanna go to the beach, but they are dragging me along to Kyoto." Issei said, rolling his eyes.

Azazel and Sirzechs chuckled at this.

"Oh boy, you got trouble ahead for you." Azazel said. Sirzechs frowned a bit at that but he started to laugh with Azazel.

Issei began to eat his dinner, just giving up with everything. These two adults are going to drive him insane.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei, Rias and her peerage, minus Irina, were in the underworld. They were located in a television studio sitting on chairs in a large room. It was then Rias got up suddenly with a shocked expression.

"Sairaorg!" Rias exclaimed.

Issei looked over from the corner where he was sitting with Koneko on his lap and noticed a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He also was extremely tall, the size of Issei who was six foot six and was extremely muscular, the same as Issei. Koneko got off of his lap and both of them walked over to them both.

"It's been a while Rias." Sairaorg said. Rias and Sairaorg hugged each other tightly with smiles. Issei noticed that he looked strong. Issei then sensed the fact he was very strong, though not on his level by far, but would be a very powerful opponent to face right behind Loki.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's great to see that you are doing well. What are you doing here? Oh where are my manners, these are my servants. Everyone, this here is Sairaorg and he is my cousin on my mother's side."

Sairaorg turned to everyone and gave them a big smile. "Hello everyone, I am Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

"Sairaorg, why are you here?" Rias asked after everyone said hello though Issei just said yo.

"Ah, I am here for an interview myself. Most likely a different studio from you guys. I saw your match."

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"No matter how much power you have, if you get trapped you will lose. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Remember, there are many unknowns in a sacred gear so we won't know what will happen and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the game. I have learned many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri, however, I do know you won by a landslide and it's all because of one of your servants." Sairaorg said, turning to Issei with a grin. "Venomous."

Issei smirked. "I think my friends could have won without me. I just made it easier."

"I do not think so. If you were taken out, I think they would have fallen into despair and would have lost."

Issei turned and looked at everyone, all of the girls who looked back at him. It was then he realized, if he was to ever die or be taken out in a game, he might cause the team to lose.

"Though, if you are taken out, they might fight even stronger and fiercer. Something to keep in mind. However, I desire to fight you with only pure power."

"Hmm. That sounds like a great time." Issei said with a smile. "Wanna do it after the interview?"

"Hmm, sounds tempting but actually Sirzechs didn't inform you, did he? We will be having a match a week after your school trip."

Everyone but Issei gasped at this.

"Are you serious?" Rias questioned.

"Yup, we will be in the arena together Rias. I hope you are prepared."

With that Sairaorg left.

About five minutes later a staff member appeared with a clipboard.

"Umm, is Kiba Yuuto and Akeno Himejima here?"

"Ah that would be me. I am Kiba Yuuto." Said Kiba, stepping forward. Akeno also stepped forward.

"I am Akeno Himejima."

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you two for the interview. Both of you are increasing in popularity."

Issei smiled. "That's great you guys!" Issei said with a thumbs up. Akeno gave him a smile.

"Kiba is getting more female fans while Akeno is getting more male fans." The staff member said.

"Don't worry Issei. I only have my eyes for you so I won't go to another person." Akeno said with a wink. Issei just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And who is the other person… Issei Hyoudou?" The staff asked.

"Ah, that would be me?" Issei said.

"Are you sure?" The lady asked.

"Yea, I am positive I am. I am the [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou. I am also Venomous."

"AH! You are! Your other form had a strong impression so I couldn't tell if it was you in your normal state."

Issei chuckled. He was in his suit the entire time during the match against Sona and the fight against Loki.

"Issei will have an interview in a different studio. You are famous for being Venomous."

"Really? Hmm."

"Yup. You have become popular amongst children. It seems you remind them of suited comic book heroes. Plus you are strong."

"_Haha! Who would have thought I would be popular on this planet? Back where I came from, I wasn't a celebrity! Haha! I like this!" _Toxic said to Issei.

'_Glad you like it.'_

"Then Issei, please follow me to a different studio. I will guide you."

Issei left while giving Rias, Akeno and Koneko a good bye kiss. This made Asia mad and Xenovia upset.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Issei was in his dressing room. Rias and all the others were also in there and Issei was relaxing in a chair by himself, sipping some water. Koneko was in the bathroom.

During the interview there was an audience. Issei was in his suit, being interviewed as Venomous. There were a ton of children and their parents in the audience, so Issei was also cheered upon. The children would shout, "Venomous! Venomous!" Or "Show us the Venomous bite!" or "Shoot webs out!" Issei did shoot some webs out for the children, though he told them his Venomous bite is only for the bad guys. This made the children scream with joy.

"So Issei, what were you interviewed about at the other studio?" Rias asked.

"It's a secret. I was told to not tell anyone." Issei said with a evil laugh.

"I understand. I will be looking forward to it." Rias said with a smile. The door opened and someone entered, and it was someone familiar. It was a girl with her hair braided with drills.

"Is Issei here?"

"Ah, the sister of the Mcnugget."

Ravel turned her head towards Issei and she was red in the face.

"The name is Ravel! Ugh!"

Issei let out a laugh.

"Jeez, lighten up. I am only teasing. So what brings you here?"

Ravel just blew some steam out of her orifices and shoves a basket into his arms. It was then Koneko arrived.

"T-This! It's a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio, so I came to give you this since I had time!"

Issei looked into the basket and looked back at her.

"Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it is a cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake!"

"Thank you, but you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised right?"

"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match against Sairaorg Bael coming up soon right? So I won't waste your time but I thought I could just give you a cake. You should be grateful!" Ravel said, a bit forcefully. "T-Then I will be leaving here…" Ravel said, heading to leave.

"Wait! Kiba, can you make me a small knife please?" Issei asked and Kiba nodded, giving him a knife. Issei quickly cut a small piece of cake and swallowed it into his mouth. Ravel was waiting at the door, looking at Issei. Issei swallowed the piece then smiled big.

"Do you like it?" Ravel asked.

"It is delicious! Thank you! I will eat this when I get home! Hahahahahaha, I do not know when I will see you next so I thought I would tell you what I thought about this take. I will make sure to arrange having tea with you when I can. If it is me that you would like to have a drink with though."

Ravel began to get tears in her face and her face was also red to the max. "Issei… for the next match, I will be cheering for you!" Ravel yelled out before running away, sprinting out.

Issei turned to the others and he noticed that Rias had her eyes closed while raising her eyebrows. The other girls were looking at him with a very scary atmosphere, which made Issei back up a little.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, there was ANOTHER girl pining after him.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter. This weekend I wont be writing much. Sorry. I hope this is a good chapter. I own nothing. **

* * *

It was the next day and the gang is riding on the bullet train to Kyoto. Issei, Rias, her peerage, Irina and Azazel were riding on the train for their class trip. It was on its way to a city in Japan known as Kyoto, which was a well-known tourist attraction due to the amount of shrines that were there. Issei was sitting in his seat, located in the main back of the entire train with Irina to his right, Koneko on his lap and Asia to his left. Akeno, Rias and Kiba were sitting in the first train car while Azazel and Xenovia were riding in the same car with them.

"I can't wait for this trip! It sounds so exciting!"

"Yea, I've been wondering about that. Why are you here on this trip?"

"OH! I just transferred to your school yesterday!"

"Ah, well I am glad to have you around." Issei said with a big smile.

With that, Irina began to blush heavily before looking away.

[Attention all passengers. Please take your seats as we are arriving at Kyoto station. Please wait in your seats until we come to a full stop. Thank you for riding with us today. Have a good day.] Said the loudspeaker.

"Koneko. I know that you want to stick with me, but I am going off on my own today. I wanna do my own sight-seeing."

"… I understand. Please come with us at least for lunch."

"Of course! How about I meet with you guys at that steakhouse over by the palace?"

"… Ok." Koneko said. As the train got off on a stop Koneko got up from her seat but not before giving Issei a passionate kiss on his lips. Issei kissed her back before rubbing her head softly. Asia from behind them was red in the face, making a very cute angry face.

Issei, Koneko, Asia and Irina got off the train and it was then Rias came over smiling and waving.

"Alright guys! Let's get going!" Rias yelled out from over the crowd. However, she watched as Issei sprinted away, doing some parkour and leaping on top of the roof of the station. "Issei!" She yelled out but Issei was gone.

Azazel laughed. "I guess he really didn't wanna stay with the group… perhaps he has his own sight-seeing to do? Well, I think I shall take his lead and go on my own. I will see you guys at the steakhouse alright?"

Rias sighed. "Fine. You and him are really made for each other."

"How sweet." Azazel said with a laugh before walking away, going off on his own.

Rias and her group also went together, going to visit the different shrines on their schedule but first they went to the hotel, going to check in. They were going to check in for Issei and Azazel as well.

* * *

Issei was leaping across the buildings of Kyoto, running across the rooftops and jumping across onto the other one. He had a massive amount of stamina so he could run for quite a while. Issei then jumped from a building before landing on a light post and sliding down. He was then running up the stairs to a shrine, which was on top of a high mountain. He was going to do some slight training while getting some alone time. It wasn't that he had sight-seeing to do, but he really wanted to get away from the girls for a while. They were smothering him with sex and kisses and hugs. Sure he loved it all, but all men needed alone time away from the women sometimes.

The night after the television program, Issei, Koneko, Rias and Akeno were all having more happy fun time in the web that Issei slept in that was kept in his room. That night he was finally forced into exhaustion because he spent hours upon hours pleasing the girls and having them drain him dry of his essence. He loved it of course, but he fell asleep so fast it was ridiculous.

Issei finally reached the top of the mountain and he was now slightly breathing heavily, though it was easily stopping. Issei went up to the shrine and noticed it was one of the things he was supposed to pray upon. He went up and deposited some change into the donation jar, before kneeling at the altar.

"Hello. I don't pray much at all… and I suppose I should be sorry about that, but I haven't been upset or anything lately, so I haven't had a reason to pray really until now. I know that you see me as a big pervert but I honestly care about them all. All I want is the power to keep all the girl's happy. Thank you."

"…Not from Kyoto?" Said a voice. Issei began to look around and he noticed he was being surrounded by ten… no… fifty different figures, though they were hiding in the shadows.

Issei stood up after closing his eyes, breathing out before getting into a fighting stance. It was then a figure appeared before him, walking over to him with anger in her eyes. She was a very cute girl in a priestess outfit. She was about as small as Koneko. She had blonde hair, animal ears, a fox tail and golden irises. She looked to be about the age of an elementary student.

"Outsider! How dare you…! ATTACK!" The girl yelled out in rage, gnashing her teeth out at him while glaring at him.

At the girl's command, people came out from behind the trees and charged.

"What did I do?!" Issei yelled out as he ducked under a sword from one of the attackers. There were many figures with crow heads and dressed like mountain hermits while there were others with fox masks who dressed like priests. Issei quickly kicked back with his right foot, taking the figure who missed him with a sword by kicking him in the back of the leg. He was going to be down for the count.

'_I don't wanna hurt these guys… This has to be a misunderstanding. OH SHIT!' _Issei did a splitz on the ground, ducking under two swords who tried to make him into three different Issei's.

"Give my mother back!" The young girl yelled out as she pointed at Issei.

Issei began to use his reflexes and speed to his advantage, grabbing their arms and knocking them all away or getting them to the ground. He was only trying to disable them, though not permanently, but it was tougher than he expected.

"Mother?! What are you talking about?! I don't know who your mother is!" Issei yelled back at her.

However the girl didn't listen. "Don't lie! My eyes cannot be deceived!"

"Whatever!" Issei stated, flipping over a figure who came charging at him. He had already taken down ten of their thirty, and he was having major close calls. If he went into his venomous form, he was afraid he would kill them.

"You… My mother! Unforgivable! Unclean devils! You have tainted this sacred place! I will not forgive you!"

"I am here on a class trip! I have permission to be here!" Issei roared out as he took out the 25th target, leaving only five left.

"You liar! I will make you pay for this!" The girl yelled out, forming some fire in her hands. She then shot it at him. Issei saw the green flame come and he just punched it, the flames not doing much to him except burning the hair off his hands.

It was then a figure appeared.

"Hey! It's you! I haven't seen you in forever! Did you miss me?!" Said a very hyperactive voice. Issei narrowed his eyes and groaned, knowing the voice all too well. It was Serafall Leviathan. "So it seems you are in a pickle!"

"You… you know this ruffian who took my mother?!" The girl exclaimed in shock.

"He didn't take your mother. You are mistaking him for the real bad people." Said Serafall with a cute wink.

"W-What?"

"She is correct. I did not take your mother. I came here on a school trip from Kuou Academy. I suppose I don't have my card on me that states I can be here, but I did not take your mother."

It was then the girl began to cry, tears flooding her face.

"W-What did I say? Did I say something mean?" Issei said, really worried.

"N-No. I just miss my mother!" The girl sobbed into her arm. Issei walked over and knelt down, rubbing her head.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure your mother is ok. Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

Irina, Rias and her peerage were walking towards the palace as it was nearing lunch time.

"You think Issei is going to show?"

"… He promised." Koneko stated. It was then a green mist appeared at their feets.

"What is this?" Akeno wondered.

"I know this feeling…" Rias stated.

"… Dimension Lost." Kiba stated. They found themselves at the palace and a figure appeared. He was dressed in Chinese clothing while carrying a spear.

"Ah, the Gremory Group. I have heard much about you." Said the man. There was also a few other people appearing. A female with a sword, a male with several swords on his back and on his belt, a large man with a big buff body, a young boy who looked about the age of a 7th grader, and a teenager with glasses.

"The True Longinus…"

* * *

Issei was sitting on the ground in front of a bench. The girl and Serafall were sitting on it. The girl's name was Kunou. She lost her mother when she was kidnapped and there was no ransom note or anything. She was just taken. This really devastated the girl.

Serafall was getting up and talking on a phone and she looked serious and worried now.

"Hey, I'm sure your mother is ok. Alright?"

It was then Serafall returned.

"Issei… Azazel just contacted me… The Gremory Group disappeared… It seems they found those who kidnapped the mother."

"Are they ok?"

"I do not know. They are by the palace."

Issei stood up his eyes becoming more serious and darker.

"Serafall. Get Azazel and come with me. I want to make sure my friends are ok and I wanna stop whoever is doing this."

"Of course. I can take us there." Serafall said, forming a magic circle. It was then Kunou got into the circle.

"I am coming with!"

"Fine Kunou, but if it gets too dangerous, I want you to stay with Azazel or Serafall."

"But I can help!"

"If something happens to you, I will never forgive myself. Just promise me ok?"

"Fine."

All three of them were transported elsewhere. When they arrived, Azazel was already waiting. A green mist appeared around their feet and they were taken.

"Azazel. Serafall. Can you cover out here? I have a very bad feeling…" Issei said, clenching his fist.

"Be careful alright?" Azazel asked.

"I will, but if what I feel is true… there will be no survivors." Issei said, lacing his threat with venom.

Issei made his way across the bridge which was over a moat. The palace looked like a castle used by knights. As Issei entered the palace, the bridge closed. Kunou was on top of Issei's shoulders. Issei arrived inside of the main hallway and that is when his eyes went wide. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Blood…

Issei ran over to the bodies and it was what he feared. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Irina and Xenovia were on the ground, bleeding. Asia was also there, but she looked uninjured though she was unconscious. Issei had tears in his eyes, which flowed down his cheeks. Issei ran over to Asia, slightly shaking her to awaken her. Asia then awoke, opening her eyes slowly.

"Issei…"

"It's ok. You are safe… Can you please help our friends?"

"Of course… I'm sorry… We couldn't stop them."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for not being here. It's… my fault."

"It's not Issei's fault." Asia said, healing up everyone using a healing wave that expanded in all directions.

"Asia… Take Kunou here and protect her." Issei said. He then snapped and a red magic circle appeared and Satan appeared. "Satan… Protect Asia and the others. Kunou, stay here. If your mother is in there, I will set her free… But stay here… I will be back." Issei said, his eyes trembling with sadness and anger. He stood up and began to walk to the door up ahead that led into the main grounds. Issei sobbed a bit and stopped. He looked back. "I'm sorry everyone. I was selfish and I let you all get hurt. I'm so sorry." Issei made his way to the front door and he pulled at it, noticing it was locked. Issei put on his Venomous suit and began to melt. He melted into a puddle before sliding under the door and appearing on the other side.

As Issei arrived, there was a lot of people in the area. Most looked like henchmen, but there was a group who looked like the culprits. A man with a spear, a buff man, two figures with swords and two young boys. There was also an older fox lady, which Issei assumed was her mother.

"Ah, we have company." Said the man with the spear. "Who are you?"

"Did you do that out there?"

"Yes. Me group and I were the ones who handled the group out there. Who are you?"

"Your executioner." Issei stated with venom before melting into a puddle. The puddle stayed a puddle for about twenty seconds before it shot up into the air, forming into a massive ball. The ball was the size of a SUV. It was then the ball formed a mouth, looking like Venomous's mouth though enlarged. It had massive teeth which looked like it could chomp off limbs and bone with one bite.

"What the hell is that?" The man with the swords asked.

"Who the hell is that?" The buff man asked.

It was then the ball shot out thirty tentacles out of its 'back'. Six of the tentacles hit the ground and formed feet, though the feet looked like an open box that was put flat. The ball had two eyes placed on the top of the mouth, and it turned its attention to the group.

"I will kill all of you! How dare you do that to my friends! How dare you do this to the girl's I love!" Issei stated from the ball. "Now you get to meet my ultimate form!" Issei yelled out, his voice wracked with anger and sobs.

Issei attacked, stomping a foot down on top of a culprit, while charging at the group of figures.

"AH! It's a challenge! Let's do this!" The buff man said, charging at Issei. The height of Issei in this form was about sixty feet tall. As the buff man leapt at Issei, four tentacles found its way around his limbs, holding him still.

"Heracles!" Said the female.

"AH! What the hell! I can't get free!"

The young man began to glow with black power as figures began to appear from under his feet. It was black monsters. Issei turned his attention to that before using a tentacle to pick up the young boy. He then threw the young boy into the air, towards his mouth which he quickly bit down, biting the boy in half. He spat out the lower half of the boy, before ripping the limbs off of Heracles.

"AAAAAH! YOU MONSTER! What is this strength?!" Heracles yelled out as he fell to the ground. However two more tentacles appear, wrapping around his forehead and his lower body. The tentacle then proceeded to rip his head off.

Issei used a tentacle and released the large fox lady from her binds before moving her to safety.

The man with the spear leapt at Issei's head, the light spear extended. However, ten tentacles thrashed at him, which sent him flying into the ground. As he hit the ground, a tentacle found its way around his leg, lifting him into the air and holding him still.

The man with the glasses was now firing blast after blast of magical energy, smacking the head of Issei, which just roared in fury. It didn't do any damage, but it angered him. A tentacle found its way to the man with the glasses, though the man didn't even notice. The tentacle formed a spike and rammed itself right into the back of the glasses guy, coming out the stomach and lifting him in the air.

The man with the spear cut off the tentacle around his leg which made Issei roar in pain. The entire tentacle was being destroyed, so Issei quickly ripped off the tentacle from its base, before the light spear could make its damage to Issei's main body. The two figures with swords began to slash at Issei's tentacles which about ten of them were slashing at the figures, having a sword fight with them.

"We need to get out of here!" the man with the spear said.

"Cao Cao! I will get you guys out of here before I die! Please!" The man impaled said.

"Thank you Georg!"

"Cmon everyone!"

All around, tentacles were destroying the henchman, killing them off with ease. Cao Cao and the two figures with the swords ran together, but Issei grinned. Issei began to snort before spitting out something. It was Venom. As the venom smacked down right at the group, it formed into Gas which began to choke the trio. Tentacles quickly picked all three of them up, pinning them by their arms and legs, forcing them to be unable to move. One tentacle embedded itself into the gut of the man with the swords before bringing him up to Issei's face. Issei grinned at him as the tentacle began to pump something into the man's body. The tentacle then released the man who began to scream in pain as his body was being liquefied.

The man was turned into a puddle of Goo as Cao Cao and the female just looked at Issei with fear in their eyes.

"Who are you?!" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. Pawn of Rias Gremory and also her lover. I am also the lover of Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima. Three of the girls out there. You also injured the other women out there who I care about a lot. I am also the one who defeated Loki single handedly. I am the one who killed Diodora Astaroth. I am Venomous."

A tentacle found its way down the throat of the female, which she began to choke upon. However, five seconds later, she exploded in a shower of blood, guts and body parks. The tip of the tentacle had expanded into a massive ball.

"Damn you… So the Hero dies…"

"You… a hero? You are not a hero. You are a joke. You cause pain for others because you feel threatened. Heroes don't harm innocents."

"Innocent's?! Devils are not innocents! All of you supernatural creatures are monsters!"

"I have never once harmed an innocent in my life. The only monster is you."

Issei grabbed the spear from the ground in his tentacle before walking with Cao Cao towards the hallway. Issei transformed back into his normal venomous self but his right hand was formed into four tentacles, still wrapped around Cao Cao's limbs. His left hand was carrying the spear. Issei walked down the hallway and Issei smiled happily. There waiting for him was all of them, though injured and weak, alive.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed.

Issei smiled. "Rias… I am so sorry for not being here. I was selfish and wanted alone time… and look at what happened to you. You could have died…"

"Issei, don't beat yourself up. Everyone needs alone time. It isn't your fault."

"If I was here… I could have saved you all."

"We are alive aren't we? Plus you defeated all of the enemies' right?"

Issei nodded. "Yes. They are all dead… except this one." Issei said, motioning his head to Cao Cao.

"You have a monster for a servant Rias Gremory."

"He is no monster. The true monster is Satan."

"Satan?"

Issei threw Cao Cao across the ground towards Satan who was waiting in the darkness. As Cao Cao stood up, when he turned around he saw two hairy legs in the air and two massive fangs. It then struck.

Cao Cao screamed as he was dragged into the darkness, his screams of pain ringing through the halls. But his screams ended within three seconds as the venom did its magic. Satan, had another meal.

Issei transformed back into his human state and he still carried the spear. Rias looked over and noticed Issei was not taking damage by the spear.

"How are you able to hold onto that spear?"

"I dunno? Cause I defeated him so it's mine?" Issei said, shrugging. "OH! Kunou! Come with me!" Issei said, picking up Kunou and running to the grounds. When Issei arrived, Kunou screamed out happily as her mother was there smiling, waiting for her.

"Mother!"

"Hello dear."

"You're back!"

"Of course I am and it is all thanks to this man." Said the older woman. Rias and her peerage, Azazel and Irina all arrived.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem. I only did what a true hero does. I save people and I condemn those who do bad things."

Azazel rolled his eyes. "You do know heroes don't actually condemn those who do bad right?"

"Shut up!" Issei snapped.

Azazel let out a chuckle.

Rias smiled. "Alright… Let us go home. I think we've had enough of Kyoto."

* * *

Issei, Rias, her peerage, Azazel, Irina Kunou and her mother, Yasaka, all walked towards the train station. As they began to board…

"Venomous!" Said the young girl Kunou.

"Just calling me Issei is fine alright?" Issei said with a smile. Kunou had a red face and asked shyly.

"… Issei… Are you still coming back to Kyoto?'

"Someday definitely."

"You must come back! Kunou will always wait for you!"

"I can't wait. Hope you can show me around!"

"Yes!" Kunou said with a very red face.

Azazel, Yasaka and Leviathan were talking a few yards away. Issei boarded the train with everyone and as the train began to depart.

"Thank you Issei! We will meet again everyone!" Kunou said, waving goodbye. Issei waved goodbye with a smile.

* * *

About two hours later, everyone arrived home.

"Ah! Hey guys! I was informed by Sirzechs that a show he is producing is on!" Azazel stated, turning on the TV. As it turned on, it was on a devil channel. The show started with the song.

"Venomous!" It then showed Issei in his venomous suit, fighting bad guys like in one of those Hero shows.

Everyone but Azazel looked at Issei with shock. Issei smiled.

"Yea, this is what they did with me back at the television studio. Somehow Sirzechs got me into doing this."

"Yup! The Yokai world has also decided to start broadcasting this show."

"Ara ara, Issei is going to be famous." Akeno stated with a smile.

"Yay." Issei said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh by the way, the House of Phoenix's daughter is going to transfer to Kuou tomorrow."

Issei was the only one shocked. "Ravel?! Really?!"

"Ah yes. It looks like she was influenced by Rias and Sona's example and she requested to study in Japan. She should be a second year. The formalities are all complete. The same year as Koneko I think. But cats and birds don't get along too well… watching them together will be fun." Azazel said with a grin.

"… Whatever." Koneko said, displeased. She was sitting on Issei's lap.

"Why did she suddenly transfer?" Issei asked. Azazel looked at him long and hard. "What?"

"Yes, this is just my guess. Rias will be having a tougher time."

All the other girl's wore complicated expressions.

"Auuu… I can't relax!" Asia stated.

"Endure Asia. It takes time to develop relations." Xenovia said.

"Yes… I have no choice but to endure now?" Irina said.

Issei wore a confused expression.

"Alright everyone. Let us go to bed. We have a long week ahead of us. We need to prepare for the match against Sairaorg… but first we need to regain our strength."

Everyone went to their beds, which was incidentally, in Issei's room. All the girl's except Irina went with Issei to his room...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Yes, Issei is now the owner of the True Longinus and probablly all the other longinuses that he killed :P **

**Mwahaha!**

**He wont use them most likely but its good to keep them out of the hands of bad people :P **


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the next chapter. The next chapter will feature the fight between Issei and Sairaorg. :) Mwahaha! **

**Please. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was the next day and it was the afternoon. Issei was currently in the Gremory Territory in the underworld. He was in a room in the Gremory castle with Azazel and Sirzechs, sitting around a table while watching the first episode of Venomous. What they saw was only a trailer the day before, but this was the real deal.

* * *

"Cmon Venomous! Is this all you got?! Please tell me this isn't the legendary Underworld protector!" Said the evil bad man, dressed in an outfit that resembled a scorpion, tail and all.

"You can do it Venomous! Here!"

Venomous stood up and touched the breast of a girl who looks VERY similar to Rias. As Venomous touched the left breast, the girl let out a cute sound and Venomous stood up with a roar. His suit got slightly thicker and Venomous was ready.

"Here I come Stinger! You will not succeed today!" Venomous yelled out, running at the scorpion guy and delivering a punch to his face. Scorpion went down in a single hit, with a giant explosion coming from when the scorpion landed.

* * *

As the show ended with the credits, Azazel and Sirzechs were both smiling while Issei was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So… You are telling me you designed a show where I get strength from touching Rias's breast? Is this REALLY what this show is going to do?"

"The children love it. This show aired five hours ago and the ratings skyrocketed. The children really like the show, so we are going to go with it." Azazel stated with pride.

"Who knew that my sister's lover could get so powerful just by sleeping with her? Well, we couldn't show that so we settled for just touching breasts, which you did of course. She does have magnificent breasts doesn't she?" Sirzechs said.

Issei groaned. "I'm going to kill both of you someday." Issei said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! I know we brought you out of school today for this, but there is something you should know. Ravel is now at the school." Azazel said.

"Is she doing alright? She is new to the human world so I would think she would have difficulties." Issei said, looking at Azazel.

"Let's go take a look."

"You guys go on ahead. Imma handle the show from here. Azazel! We already have our first toy ready for release."

"I can't wait. Show me when I return yes?"

"Of course. Hurry back."

"Wouldn't miss it."

It was then Azazel transported Issei and him to a unused room in the school. They left the room and began to walk down the halls together, heading to the classroom where Koneko, Issei and Ravel would be in. Azazel and Issei stood outside the door of the room. A few moments later, Rias came over.

"Ara Issei. You also came to see how she is doing?"

"You too?"

"Yes, I was a bit worried."

In the classroom, Ravel was having a conversation with a couple other female students and she seemed to be doing well. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable by the look on her face, but she was doing fine. She was able to handle herself. It was then Ravel caught Issei's and Rias's eyes. Azazel was gone. Ravel came over and grabbed onto Issei's and Rias's hand before taking them away around the corner.

"What's wrong, Ravel?"

"… I-It's my first time transferring to a school so…. I… d-don't know how to interact with everyone… I… I'm a devil so I can't find a topic to discuss with everyone who are humans." Ravel, with a red face, replied.

"You seem to be doing well though." Rias said.

"… Y-Yes but they are the ones engaging me."

"It isn't like you don't want to talk to them right?"

"Of course I do!"

Issei was thinking for a moment and then he pounded into his hand. "AH! I know! Koneko can-"

Koneko appeared next to him, clinging to his uniform sleeve on his left. Issei jumped a moment at this.

"… Did you call me?"

"H-How did you do that? I can always sense when someone comes near… H-How did you bypass my super sense…"

"…" No answer.

"A-Anyways, Koneko, I have a favor I wanna ask of you."

"… What is it?"

"Ravel's talking pal… Well, I actually would like you to support her in her school lifestyle. I mean I will help as well, but you are both girl's so I would think you would have more to talk about then just me. Please?"

Koneko looked a bit displeased. She was twitching her eyebrows and her mouth was in the shape of a triangle. She was really cute.

"…... If you say that… then I don't mind….."

"So it's like that, Ravel. Koneko will help-"

"… Useless Grilled Chicken Princess…" Koneko said, talking over Issei.

A moment of silence happened but then veins appeared on Ravel's forehead.

"W-What did you just call me…?"

"… Useless…" "… Grilled Chicken…." "… Princess…." Koneko said slowly.

It was then Ravel growled angrily and began to argue with Koneko.

"Y-Y-Y-You! To talk to the daughter from the house of Phoenix in such a manner…..!"

"… Since you talk in such manners, don't you become useless at crucial times? I thought you came to the human world with a strong resolve… For you to trouble Issei… Clueless Grilled Chicken Princess."

Ravel snapped. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I didn't do anything to trouble Issei! T-This Nekomata!"

"…Grilled Chicken."

Issei had a look of fright on his face so Issei quickly got inbetween them who looked like both were ready to pounce.

"Hey! Both of you! Why are you two suddenly glaring at each other?! Get along! You two are in the same class after all!" Issei said, trying to clam them down. "Now now, calm down Koneko. Ravel, I am not troubled at all, so you two can talk to me as much as you want."

"" Whose side are you on?!"" Both of them asked at the same time.

"You are sure are kind Issei." Rias said with a grin.

Issei turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "You know you could come help me."

"Ah I could, but this is a valuable training exercise for you for the future." Koneko and Ravel went red in the face.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

About six hours later, as it was a Friday, Rias, her peerage and Issei were all located in a high-class restaurant in the Gremory territory. They were here for an interview about the big fight that happens tomorrow with Sairaorg. It was a press conference between the two young devils who are very powerful.

Issei was sitting on the sofa with Koneko on his lap eating some cakes. It was expensive cakes too. Everyone else was busy looking in the mirrors and trying to make themselves better looking. Except Kiba. Kiba was reading a book in the corner like a high-class person. Issei was slightly nervous as he was never good with public things and since this interview would have a small audience while being blasted across the world, Issei had a good reason to be worried!

Issei then looked down at Koneko while putting on a very worried and confused face. Koneko during school, when Issei returned, spent the entire time clinging to his uniform. She was acting very attached and this got Issei a ton of dirty looks from the other males. Issei had Koneko, Rias and Akeno, the three great girls from the school! Of course he would be hated!

Koneko had a red face now as she probably realized Issei was suspicious of her actions.

"…. Today the Grilled Chicken isn't here so I want to be on Issei's lap."

Akeno smiled from her seat. "Ara ara. Looks like Koneko thinks Ravel will take Issei away from her." Akeno said, which got Issei embarrassed.

"I-Is that true?" Issei asked timidly.

"…. Issei is too kind… so I get troubled many times because of it." Koneko said with an unpleasant face.

"Well, I also think Koneko is adorable as well, so don't be worried. Plus, aren't we kind of… you know? You shouldn't be worried." Issei said.

Koneko perked up quite a bit, though she still looked slightly unpleasant. Her tail and ears were always out when they were alone or in the underworld, and her tail was twitching back and forth happily.

It was then a staff member came in and ushered everyone into the conference room. As they entered, there was even more of an audience than expected which got Issei very nervous. He really hated public speaking. There was a banner above the table which stated, "Sairaorg Bael vs Rias Gremory."

Rias took her seat in the middle, Akeno at her right and Issei at her left. Koneko took her seat on Issei's lap, which got the crowd to go "OOOOOOOO" so this made Issei quite red in the face. Sairaorg was also located in this room at another table.

The conference began and Issei was busy looking up at the ceiling, as if not paying attention. It was then Issei was called upon.

[I will ask Issei Hyoudou, aka Venomous or Breast-Spider, who is very popular in the Underworld a question now.]

Issei heard this and his eye twitched a bit from what he was just called.

[Will you also be poking Princess Rias's breast this time as well? If you were to poke, then in what kind of situation would you poke them?]

This question had Issei twitching both of his eyes. Sirzechs and Azazel was going to kill him, with embarrassment. Rias was also red in the face while looking confused.

"Uuuuhhhh… ooooo…. Uuuum….. I…. OOO….. uh… huh…" Was also Issei could say. He was having a hard time trying to find a fucking answer for this.

[Just like the hero program, Venomous, we received information that you power up by poking Princess Rias's breasts. We also heard that you overcame many crises because of it?]

Rias looked at Issei with confused while her face was red. Issei decided to continue with the reporter.

"Uh…. Duh… um….. ah…. Huh… Buchu… uh…."

[Buchuu?! Were you just about to say Buchu?! So that means you will be sucking it like 'Buchuu' as in her breast?!]

It was then the audience began to gasp and cheer and go oooo. There were a ton of flashes from different cameras.

[Does that mean you will be sucking Princess Rias's breast?!]

[If you power up by poking breasts, what will happen if you suck it?! Will the underworld collapse?!"

[Princess Rias! Please give us your comment regarding this!]

All the reporters kept firing questions.

Rias was so red in the face, she placed her face in her hands. Akeno was now blurting out with laughter, unable to contain herself. She was laughing so hard right now.

[Contender Sairaorg, what do you think?]

Sairaorg answers with a serious expression. "Well, it would seem that Issei or Venomous will become insanely strong when he sucks Rias's breast."

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Issei was pinching the bridge of his nose. On his lap, Koneko was also chuckling with a smile on her face, hearing all of this.

"I… am… going… to… kill… those… two." Issei said slowly.

* * *

It was the end of the conference and everyone was located in the hallway.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Sairaorg was laughing very lively. He however began to calm down. "I'm sorry, but this wsa just what I needed. I came into the hall while raising by fighting spirit but you guys managed to relax me."

"MOU! Don't you also say something weird Sairaorg!" Rias said with a red face. She had tears in her eyes and she looked mad too.

"Ah calm down. We didn't have a messy press conference but we had one that will be talked about for a long time. I'm looking forward to the morning newspaper as well!" Sairaorg turned to Issei with a smile. "So this is what it is like to fight Venomous, the Breast-Spider. I never thought we would have to compete even in the comments for the press conference."

"Yea…" Issei said slowly. It was then Rias turned to Issei.

"Issei! What is the meaning of all of this?! What is going on?!" Rias said very angrily.

"ASK YOUR BROTHER! ASK THE GOD DAMN FALLEN ANGEL!" Issei yelled back, also angrily though not at her. He was pointing to the room next door where the two were busy planning the next show. Rias growled and stomped over to it.

It was then Sairaorg turned to Issei. "Tomorrow, let us meet on the battleground in the sky." Issei grinned.

"I plan on it. Bring your best Sairaorg."

"I will. You better as well." Sairaorg said, leaving the room. Issei smirked and then looked over to the door where he heard the yelling from Rias. Akeno was laughing again while Koneko just giggled. Issei was just sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it :3 **

**Oh! Right now, Beast is on a haitus. I have just not been feeling like writing it. I honestly don't feel like I write very well with Ddraig. I do better with powers off the top of my own head. :P Speaking of, tonight there shall be a chapter of a new story of Highschool DxD. I haven't decided on the name yet, but it is a fic that Celebi and I have been working on together. I have written it but he has helped me with ideas. This new story will feature a very dark overtone, but I will also make it a romance ;) **

* * *

It was the early afternoon and Issei, Rias and her peerage were in the underworld, doing a Venomous show on stage. It was more of an appearance for the kids in the underworld. As it was early afternoon, they had about 9 hours before the Rating Game so they could do this. Plus, Koneko could heal stamina as well after the show for everyone if they needed it.

"HYAAA! Switch-Princess! I need you!" Issei called in his Venomous costume. He was on the ground from a "Bad guy"

[HELP HIM SWITCH!] Yelled the children.

Rias walked on stage and Issei poked her clothed breast, in which Issei roared while flexing his muscles. He also made his suit get thicker.

"Here I go you evil-doer! Ultimate spider kick!"

[SPIDER KIIIIICK!] The children yelled out with him.

As he "kicked" the enemy, a giant explosion occurred. The show ended with some fireworks and the children all cheered happily.

[Breast-Spider!] All the children cheered. Issei was smiling under his suit. He actually was quite content with being a "hero" for the children. It made him smile, though he hated the fact he was known as a Breast-Spider.

Rias, Issei, Koneko and Kiba all appeared on stage and gave waves to everyone. Men, Women and Children all around cheered out loudly, saying their respective names.

* * *

It was now the end of the show and Issei was located behind the stage in the bathroom. He was washing his face from the sweat of doing some hard work, unlike the rest of the gang. He would be fine though, as he wasn't breathing hard or anything, but it was still sweaty work.

[…Now it's time for the Oppai-Dragon Question corner.] Announced a staff member.

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELLCAT!" yelled out a ton of men. It was apparent that she was popular amongst loli-loving men… though Issei was one of those. There were those who came to this show, just to see her. Issei left the bathroom and began to head to the exit, wanting to meet up with the others as they prepared for the rating game. However, noisy voices caught his attention. He hid behind a wall, listening.

"Noooooooooo!" There was a child screaming. It was obvious he was upset. Issei poked his head out and watched. A young boy was with his mother, talking with a staff member. "I want to meet Breast-Spider! I wanna meet Venomous!" The child yelled out, stamping around and having a temper-tantrum. The mother looked very worried and unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry but the handshaking and autograph event has already finished….." The staffmember said.

"Is that so… He said it's already finished." The mother said to her child but the child began to cry even harder. He was holding onto a toy that looked just like Venomous, and when he squeezed it the mouth opened wide and it let out a roar, that Issei was known to make in anger.

"Nooooo!" The child shouted, tears running down all over his face.

Issei frowned a bit and put on his suit again and walked out as the suit was wrapping around his body. He walked over to the group.

"Did something happen?" Issei asked, though he already knew what was going on. The child missed getting a ticket for the event. There are a limit to how many can go.

The staff member, child and the mother all turned at his voice. The child went from crying to super happy, smiling happily.

"It's Breast-Spider!"

"Ah, Issei… Well this mother and child couldn't make it when the tickets were distributed…"

Issei nodded and got down on his knees.

"What is your name?"

"… Lirenkus."

"Lirenkus, I want to thank you for coming to see me. Do you have something to write with?" Issei asked, turning his head to the staff member. Issei also began to put on the mask for the child.

The member nodded and handed him a marker. "Y-Yea."

"Ah this cap… can I sign on it since it has a design of me?" Issei asked, pointing to the cap on Lirenkus's head. The child quickly nodded his head down three times.

Issei began to write his name, Venomous, aka Breast-Spider, on the cap. He then smiled and rubbed the head of the child, putting the cap on his head. The child had a very bright face on.

"Thank you very much!" His mother said her thanks, giving Issei a big smile. Issei put his head on Lirenkus's head.

"Lirenkus, men should not cry. You have to become strong alright? You have to protect girls no matter how many times you fall, and you must keep standing up. That is what it means to be a man." Issei said with a big smile. Issei got up, bowed to everyone and began to leave with the staff member.

"Issei… Please restrain from doing things like this. It is impossible to deal with everyone, so we can't make exceptions."

"You can't but I can. This is my show." Issei said with a very defiant grin. The staff member stood frozen as Issei walked away, his face confused. As Issei turned the corner, Rias was there waiting against the wall.

"As expected from my Issei, you looked amazing. You were a bit careless, but you were still able to protect that child's dream." Rias said, patting his cheek before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Issei leaned over and kissed her back, both of them giving each other a kiss full of passion and love. "Alright, well it is time to meet up with the others. We have a game to win."

Issei nodded and they both left together.

* * *

It was time for the rating game. They were all transported to a humongous dome, meant for a very quick fight.

[BEGIN!]

It was the beginning of the match and Issei already ran ahead. He was heading straight to Sairaorg. There was an unofficial declaration of battle after all. However, it seemed his servants are going to stand in the way as they were preparing a defense.

Issei quickly leapt into the air and spun a giant spider web, separate the Gremory Group from the other side. They were trapped on their side. However, it was not the intention of Issei to keep them away. It has another purpose.

Issei began to fire many web lines, sticking them onto Sairaorg's servants and slinging them over into his web. It was over in 20 seconds. Issei leapt from his web and let out a laugh.

"It looks like this is a… sticky situation!" Issei said with a grin. He was dressed in his suit from the beginning, though he now lowered his mask.

[And out from the start of the match, it looks like Sairaorg is in a very sticky situation! Though he has another servant left! But Venomous has kept his allies behind the web! What is he doing?!]

Sairaorg let out a big laugh. "So, this is the power of Venomous. I am very impressed but you still have me to fight and I will not go down easy."

"I didn't expect you to… Didn't you also say you wanted to fight me?!"

"I did! I am glad you remembered!" Sairaorg said. "Then let us begin!" Sairaorg roared out.

He came at Issei with enormous speed but Issei tracked him. Sairaorg appeared in front and sent a giant fist forward, but Issei just sent his fist forward, both of them striking each other in the face. Issei's fist created a small shockwave. Issei was sent skidding back a few feet but Sairaorg was sent FLYING across the battlefield, skidding across the battlefield. His face was bleeding and it looked shattered. It was then Sairaorg pulled out Phoenix tears and repaired his face.

"Damn… That power… You are… beyond me…" Sairaorg said, almost defeated. It was then his other servant opened his mask. It was a Lions head.

[Master! Use me! Please "wear" me! If it's me, then you can fight with the Breast-Spider! Are you trying to throw away this match?!"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH! That… That is the power I decided to only use during a crisis in the Underworld! I will fight this man, only with this body!]

"You are an idiot Sairaorg." Issei said, his mask gone.

"What?"

"You are an idiot. Why are you not using all your power? I am. I am using this alien symbiotic organism most of the time. It allows me to be able to protect my friends. Don't you want this to be a match worth remembering?! USE IT! Use the power of the Lion! Let me taste what the fist of the Lion tastes like!"

"You really are stupid!" Shouted out Rias and Akeno.

"… What are you doing Issei?!" Koneko, Asia and Xenovia shouted.

Kiba looked at him and smiled.

Issei ignored all of them though. "There is no meaning to fighting like men unless they give it their all. There is no point if you do not give it your all. Use all the power that is given to you as it is yours. Be proud of the power you have! Are we not fighting for our dreams? My dream is to have Rias win! But isn't yours to become Maou?! How can you become Maou if you do not show them that you are willing to bring your all to accomplish your goals?!" Issei said with pride. He knew Sairaorg wanted to be a Maou. He was told by Rias.

Sairaorg let out a big smile. "…. I am sorry… Somewhere inside my heart I thought that this was only a game… That there will be a second chance… I was naïve and foolish…" Sairaorg said softly before he got filled up with fighting spirit. "I am angry for myself for not realizing what this fight actually means! I won't even get a fight like this ever again! Regulus!"

[Sir!]

The lion guy came out and began to glow. It glowed bright golden and it jumped onto Sairaorg.

"Then let us do it! I have determined today that this will be a stage for a battle to the death! Do not hold a grudge against me if I kill you, Issei Hyoudou! Let us fight like men!" Sairaorg said loudly. "My lion! King of Nemea! You has been called the King of Lions! Answer my howl and turn into an armor!"

The field shook like an earthquake. His servants were no longer struggling against the web, just watching from afar. However Issei turned his hand back and sucked the webbing back into his body, letting his servants go.

[Balance-Break!]

"Balance Break!"

Sairaorg appeared in a golden colored plate armor, with a motif of a lion. It was gorgeous.

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex… The Balance-Breaker of the Regulus Nemea. Issei… I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. I can see why all of those girls fell for you… That is why I shall reward you with my fist! Come at me Venomous!"

Issei and Sairaorg ran at each other and sent their fists outward. Both of their fists collided with each other and formed a massive shockwave, breaking apart the ground below them for a hundred feet all around, though it was only a foot deep, forming a massive crater. It was then they began to bash each other in the face, sending fist after fist at each other.

[It's a fist fight!] Azazel commented. He was the arbiter. [An incredible fist fight is occurring at the center of the field! It doesn't have any tactics, it isn't a fight of fine-tuned demonic powers! It is a close range fight like a children's brawl! They hit and they get hit! They don't ever seem to be blocking each other! It is a fight of strength and endurance! It's so incredibly simple its awesome! The viewers are all standing! Both old and young! Both man and woman! Everyone is excited! Two powerhouses are just swinging at each other, wanting to best the other! It is a fight of God-level strength!]

* * *

It was a fight between Sairaorg and Issei. The Lion versus The Spider. Two young devils with powers to rival God's. Issei was not using any sort of super tactic of dodging. He was just having a fist fight. His teeth of his venomous mouth were gone and he was actually leaking blood from his mouth. This was never happening before. Sairaorg was also bleeding heavily from his nose, though his teeth were fine. His mouth was also bleeding.

"Why is he doing this?" Rias asked confused. "Why isn't he fighting him like he fights everyone else?"

"Because they are two hot blooded males. It is a fight for dominance. A fist fight to the death. They both want to show each other up in their strength and endurance. It is something only men do…" Kiba explained.

"I get it… They are friends and rivals…" Rias said. She nodded understanding. She and her servants were standing alongside the servants of Sairaorg. Both knew not to interrupt the fight.

* * *

Issei's suit began to fall apart and it finally receded back into his body. He was no longer able to keep up the armor. Issei however kept on fighting, though when he prepared a fist to punch Sairaorg, a voice stopped him.

[…. Venomous… it is alright now….] The lion spoke from Sairaorg's chest. [… My master…. Sairaorg has…] The lion was shedding tears.

"Sairaorg?" It was then Issei noticed that Sairaorg wasn't there. He wasn't awake. He was unconscious.

[He already lost his consciousness…]

Issei stood up straight.

[Even so… he was happy. He kept on going forward as if he felt overjoyed. He just went on straight ahead. Because he was truly enjoying the fight while having his dream on the line… He really enjoyed the fight he had with you.] The Lion stated. Issei nodded and that is when he collapsed to the ground, consciousness leaving him as the adrenaline receded.

[Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory!] Azazel said. The stadium went loud with cheers.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


End file.
